Our Memories
by Vicagalli
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit tanpa mengingat siapa dirinya. Naruto Namikaze, seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai suami dari Hinata. Naruto adalah sosok suami sempurna, baik, perhatian, dan amat menawan. Akan tetapi saat Hinata mulai mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, tak ada satupun memori yang mengingatkanya akan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Naruto.
1. Our Memories 01

Hinata Hyuga, terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit tanpa mengingat siapa dirinya. Naruto Namikaze, seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai suami dari Hinata. Naruto adalah sosok suami sempurna, baik, perhatian, dan amat menawan. Akan tetapi saat Hinata mulai mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, tak ada satupun memori yang mengingatkanya akan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Yang Hinata ingat tentang sosok Naruto Namikaze hanyalah seniornya ketika di masa SMA, sosok ketua OSIS yang sering diperhatikannya, sosok yang menyita seluruh perhatiannnya ketika pertama kalinya pemuda Namikaze itu berdiri untuk memberikan sambutan di acara penerimaan siswa baru.

Hinata dihadapkan di antara dua pilihan, berpura-pura tetap kehilang ingatannya agar bisa terus berada di samping Naruto, dan menerima semua kebohongan yang diciptakannya. Ataukah meminta penjelasan atas semua misteri dalam hidupnya, dengan resiko kehilangan Naruto, pria yang dicintainya dan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman.

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita mungkin pasaran)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa resah sehingga membuat mata _amethyst-_ nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hinata mencoba memikirkan apa yang membuatnya resah, tetapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Membuka matanya dengan posisi masih berbaring, ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada, hanya ada putih. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu senada dengan ingatannya yang terasa putih, pikirannya kososng, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak panik, mencoba mengingat susuatu, meskipun itu hanya potongan kecil, tetapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ia ingat.

Hinata merasa panik kembali, tanpa sadar ia menangis dan mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring. Tetapi jangankan untuk bagun dan duduk, Hinata bahkan begitu frustasi ketika mendapati dirinya tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal.

Saat itulah seorang suster membuka pintu ruangan serba putih itu, tersenyum ramah ke arah Hinata seraya berkata "sepertinya anda telah sadar."

Hinata merasa tidak tenang kembali. "Siapa…? Di mana…? Aku tak tahu aku di mana? Siapa aku?" Cicitnya, suaranya terdengar panik.

Menit berikutnya seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan itu, memulai serangkaian tes dan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kebingungan. Segala macam obat-obatan dan penenanang, serta dunia yang penuh misteri.

Beberapa hari semenjak Hinata tersadar, para suster dan dokter merawat luka-luka di tubuhnya dengan baik, sehingga tubuh dan wajahnya yang terdapat bayak luka itu perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Akan tetapi itu tak memberinya kemajuan dalam mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Hinata terbangun dan mendapati dua orang pria berada di kamarnya. Yang seorang berbadan tinggi dan besar mengenakan jas berwarna putih, yang diyakininya sebagai seorang dokter karena penampilannya. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi berbadan tinggi tetapi lebih terlihat kurus serta lebih gagah, mengenakan setelah jas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berusia sekitar 27 atau 28 tahun, rambutnya berwarna pirang, matanya biru, sebiru langit.

Pria bersurai pirang itu selalu duduk di sampingnya dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang atau ia hanya akan duduk saja dan sesekali membacakan sebuah buku. Hinata terkadang tertidur ketika bersama pria itu, efek banyaknya obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsinya mungkin.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa disadari Hinata, ia baru mengetahui jika namanya adalah Namikaze Hinata dari seorang pria bersurai pirang serta bermata biru langit yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat Hinata tenang.

"Dulu namamu Hyuga Hinata, tetapi setelah kita menikah namamu menjadi Namikaze Hinata." Begitulah penuturannya, sambil tersenyum menenangkan Hinata yang sepertinya akan mulai panik kembali.

"Kita suami istri?" lirihnya.

"Ya." Dianggukkanya kepala pria pirang itu, "aku yang menyematkan cincin itu di jarimu." Pria itu melanjutkan penjelasaanya tadi sambil menunjuk jari Hinata yang dilingkari sebuah cincin berwana perak.

"Kau suamiku? Aku tak tahu namamu?" Hinata bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Naruto, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto- _kun_." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang tersemat cincin yang sama dengan Hinata hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar, mencoba mengelus tangan Hinata untuk mendapat atensinya.

Hinata yang terkejut hanya memandang sekilas wajah suaminya, kemudian tertunduk kembali. Perhatiaannya sekarang tertuju pada kedua tangan dan kedua cincin serupa yang tersemat di jari mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku tak mengingatnya." Cicitnya sambil masih menunduduk.

"Tak apa, dokter mengatakan kau perlu mengistirahkan otakmu, jangan memaksa mengingatnya jika bisa membuat kepalamu menjadi sakit kembali." Kali ini Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk menyalurkan kehangatan padanya.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan yang saling bertaut itu, tangannya beralih ke bahu Hinata. "Berbaringlah, kau butuh istirahat." Naruto mengarahkan Hinata untuk berbaring dan tidur kembali di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang serba putih itu.

Dibelainya surai indigo milik Hinata itu, "selamat tidur, Hime." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar setalah memastikan Hinata sudah dijemput alam mimpi.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, dan terima kasih untuk yang me- _reviews_ ceritaku yang sebelumnya "True Love," fanfiction pertama yang aku publikasi. Jujur aku tidak pernah ingin mempublikasikan ceritaku, seperti yang aku tuliskan di profile, aku hanya pembaca, bukan penulis, aku bahkan jarang me- _reviews_ cerita orang lain. Aku tidak percaya diri jika ceritaku yang nanggung itu dibaca orang lain, aku memang suka menulis dan terkadang membuat kerangka karangan saat kuliah sedang berlangsung atau saat bersantai, tapi itu hanya sebagai hobi yang tak ingin aku tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Tapi untuk cerita "True love" entah mengapa bagaimanapun aku ingin publikasi, mungkin sekedar curhat atau pelampiasan kekesalan atau apalah. Dan di sinilah hasilnya, setelah publikasi satu cerita, aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Cerita baru, pairing tetap sama.

Untuk cerita "True love" yang nanggung alias endingnya tak jelas itu, dari awal publish aku memang bermaksud mengembangkan lagi ceritanya, ide cerita sudah ada, tapi akan seperti apa ceritanya aku belum ada ide, tapi setelah cerita "Our Memories" selesai, aku usahakan membuat sequel "True love."

Sekali lagi terima kasih, hope you like my story.


	2. Our Memories 02

**Our Memories**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita mungkin pasaran)

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang suster di tengah-tengah kesibukannya bertugas mengecek alat medis dan kondisi pasiennya.

"Di mana aku?" Tanya sang pasien yang baru membuka matanya, dan masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Anda di _Konoha Hospital_." Suster itu menjawab dengan tersenyum ke arah pasien, sambil tangannya masih telaten mengganti _infuse_. "Anda tak ingat?" lanjutnya kembali setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Aku ingat sekarang, aku Hinata."

"Baguslah jika anda mengingatnya." Jawab sang suster, kini posisinya ada di dekat jendela, hendak membuka tirainya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan, kecelaakaan kebakaran tepatnya. Anda terluka parah, dan berada dalam keadaan koma untuk beberapa hari, tetapi masa kritis anda sudah lewat, dan saya rasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Di beberapa tubuh anda memang ada luka bakar, tetapi itu akan segera sembuh dan untuk luka di wajah anda," tambah suster itu dengan menenangkan "tak perlu khawatir karena itu tak akan berbekas, mungkin beberapa hari lagi lukanya akan menghilang."

"Apa kepalaku baik-baik saja?" Aku tak ingat apapun, bahkan aku tak ingat namaku sampai kemarin." Tanya Hinata, suaranya mulai bergetar, kepanikan melandanya lagi.

"Kepala anda baik-baik saja," suster itu kembali menjawab dengan suara yang menenangkan. "Anda sudah melakukan tes dan kepala anda sudah di- _scan_ , anda akan baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi aku…" lirihnya, genangan-genangan air mata mulai terlihat di mata _amethyst-_ nya.

"Cobalah untuk tenang." Suster itu menenangkannya kembali, setelah mendapat sedikit anggukan kepala dari Hinata yang masih berbaring, suster itu meninggalkan ruang.

.

.

"Hinata… Namikaze Hinata… Namikaze Naruto…" Setelah ditinggal sendiri oleh suster beberapa jam lalu, yang Hinata lakukan hanyalah menyebut dua nama tersebut. Entah mengapa setiap kali menyebutkan nama Namikaze Hinata seperti ada perasaan asing, perasaan yang membuatnya hangat.

"Na-ru-to… Na-ru-to- _kun_ …" Ada semburat warna merah di pipinya ketika Hinata menyebutkan nama itu dengan terbata-bata, meskipun bukan di depan orangnya langsung, wajah Hinata menjadi merah hanya dengan mengingat senyum pria bersurai kuning itu.

Terkadang Hinata mendapati dirinya begitu terganggu dengan Namikaze Naruto, pria berkulit tan itu selalu berada di pikiranya. Bagaiman dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja bersamanya, emosi yang Hinata rasakan dapat berganti-ganti dari malu, tegang, dan kemudian nyaman.

Ketika Hinata sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan seorang dokter yang Hinata kenali bernama Uzumaki Nagato memasuki ruangan dengan senyum ramah, mendekat ke tempat tidur Hinata seraya berkata "Bagaimana kepala Anda?"

"Semuanya putih, tak ada apapun di sana." Hinata menjawab, memberitahu hal yang membuatnya resah.

"Anda butuh instirahat, cobalah untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun." Usul Dr. Nagato, menenangkan.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama hingga aku bisa mengingatnya kembali?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ingatan anda bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu," ucap Dr. Nagato ." Jika itu hanya disebabkan oleh benturan pada kepala anda, anda akan dapat mengingatnya kembali. Ingatan anda mungkin akan kembali besok atau dalam beberapa minggu lagi.

"Jika?" Tanya Hinata mulai panik kembali, "bagaimana jika ingatanku tidak kembali?"

Dr. Nagato ragu sejenak, tetapi tetap memberikan jawaban. "Terkadang ketika sesorang mengalami _stress_ berat, sampai ke tingkat yang tak bisa ditoleransi orang tersebut, otak akan memutuskan bahwa informasi yang mereka terima sudah terlalu banyak, dan untuk sementara waktu memutuskan untuk memblokir semuanya."

"Apa Dokter mengira itu yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku hanya beransumsi, mungkin saja keduanya, mungkin juga hanya karena anda terbentur saat kecelakaan terjadi. Saya harap anda tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras, biarkan otak anda beristirahat." Dokter itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Hinata berada.

.

.

"Apa aku akan pulang ke rumahmu, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata bertanya sambil memainkan jarinya, pipinya sudah merona merah karena merasa malu atas pertanyaannya. Seperti biasanya, jika menjenguk Hinata, Naruto akan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hinata terduduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

"Tidak Hinata, kita tidak akan ke sana." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan ekspresi datar, itu membuat Hinata kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata langsung mengenggam tangan Hinata "kau tahu kenapa dirimu berakhir di rumah sakit, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, itu karena aku mengalami kecelakaan, dokter dan suster mengatakan itu kecelakaan kebakaran. Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ menanyakan hal itu?"

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada apartemen itu setelah kecelakaan kebakaran itu?" Naruto memandangnya dengan senyuman dan tangannya masih menggenggam Hinata.

Hinata sempat bingung beberapa dektik, ketika sadar. "Oh, astaga. Apa yang terjadi pada apartemen kita, apakah hangus terbakar, apa keadaannya sangat mengerikan?"

"Cukup untuk membuat kau tak bisa menempatinya lagi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan." Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya.

Hinata mulai tersipu kembali, "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Maksudku apa kita akan menyewa apartemen lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng "tidak Hinata," kemudian ia menarik dagu Hinata agar bisa melihat wajah cantiknya, _shapire_ dan _amethyst_ saling menatap. "Kau tahu, baru-baru ini aku mewarisi rumah kakekku yang berada di sebuah desa di Konoha, tempatnya sangat indah, itu bagus untuk memulai hidupmu yang baru."

"Apa aku pernah ke sana sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah," Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak mengenal siapapun di sana, aku pikir lingkungan yang baru akan lebih baik untuk kesembuhanmu dibandingkan dengan lingkungan lamamu. Aku tak mau otakmu terbebani ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau kenal dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan kakekmu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kakek Jiraiya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau pernah menemuinya beberapa kali 'kan." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya.

"Maaf, hiks.. maafkan aku karena melupakan segalanya," Hinata terisak di antara perkataannya, bulir-bulir air mata telah jatuh di pipi gembilnya. "Maaf, hiks… karena melupakanmu Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, duduk di tepi tempat tidur rumah sakit tempat Hinata terduduk, dan segera membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, "tak apa Hinata, kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur, dengan kau berada di sisiku saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Hinata yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, detik itu juga air matanya terhenti, tetapi kemudian bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh kembali dengan lebih deras.

'Hangat,' dalam posisi masih berpelukan dengan Naruto, Hinata bergumam dalam hatinya 'bau _citrus_.'

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya pada Hinata, merangkum wajah bulat Hinata ke dalam tangan _tan_ -nya yang besar, mengapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata _amethyst_ yang menenduhkannya. Mendekatkan jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

 **Cup**

Naruto memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Hinata. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, mata _amethyst_ itu membulat kembali, tak siap atas perlakuan hangat Naruto kepadanya.

"Beristirahatlah," Naruto berkata setelah mencium Hinata dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Beristirahatlah, kau memerlukannya untuk besok saat kita meninggalkan rumah sakit." Ulangnya, dan meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya.

.

.

Hinata terjaga cukup lama setelah Naruto meninggalkannya. Ia memperhatikan cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibir mungilnya tersenyum simpul, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat Naruto memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Naruto sangat baik, suaminya yang sangat baik. Hinata menyukai pria itu, Ah… apakah sebelum ingatannya menghilang, ia begitu menyukai pria itu, mengingat mereka telah menikah, sudah pasti jika mereka saling mencintai. Belum lagi perlakuan hangat Naruto kepadanya, Hinata jadi memikirkan bagaimana moment intimnya dengan Naruto. Bagaimana Naruto jika menciumnya di bibir – dan bercinta dengannya.

Hinata ingin mengingatnya, apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan, apa saja yang dulu selalu mereka bicarakan, ke mana mereka pernah pergi atau tempat apa yang sering mereka kunjungi. Hanya dengan memikirkan Naruto, hatinya menghangat. Hingga matanya tertutup, menjemput mimpinya kembali.

Meskipun ada hal yang masih terasa aneh bagi Hinata, setiap kali ia bertanya tentang keluarganya. Naruto hanya mengatakan jika keluarganya selama ini tinggal di luar kota dan belum sempat menghubunginya karena keluarganya sedang berlibur dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Meskipun tidak puas dengan pernyataan Naruto, tetapi Hinata enggan membahas lebih jauh tentang keluarganya karena Naruto selalu terlihat enggan membicarakannya dan tak jarang mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Hinata mulai membahasnya.

.

.

Jam dinding kamar rumah sakit tempat Hinata di rawat itu menunjukkan jam 14.00, ketika Naruto datang untuk menjemputnya dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Naruto harus bekerja, Hinata tahu itu – dan mencoba bersabar.

Hinata merasa sangat gembira bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dirinya tak sabar sampai di rumah yang Naruto ceritakan kemarin. Selama dalam perjalanan, Hinata memandang ke luar jendela mobil hitam yang melaju membawa dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun yang memicu ingatannya. Hingga ia merasa kelopak matanya terasa berat, lalu tertidur.

Hinata terbangun tepat pada saat sebuah pagar besi tinggi yang terlihat kokoh terbuka, setelah mobil hitam yang dinaikinya melaju lebih ke depan, terlihatlah sebuah bangunan yang sangat mengah dan terlihat elegan, jangan lupakan juga pekarangan yang amat luas dan taman yang terawat itu.

Ada perasaan gelisah dan tak nyaman bergelayut pada Hinata, ketika mendapati rumah yang diceritakan Naruto tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Ia membayangkan rumah yang lebih kecil dan sederhana, bukan bangunan megah seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto yang akan membantu Hinata ke luar dari mobil merengkuhnya, "ada yang membuatmu khawatir?"

 _Amethyst_ menatap _shapire,_ entah bagaimana setiap Hinata menatap mata sebiru langit itu, hatinya menghangat dan menenangkannya. Manik _Amethyst-_ nya masih bergerak-gerak gelisah, namun Hinata mengeleng, mencoba tersenyum. Entah mengapa bangunan megah seperti ini membuatnya tak tenang, mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk, meskipun ia tak tahu kenangan seperti apa itu.

"Ayo kita masuk." Naruto berujar sambil membantu Hinata keluar dari mobil, memapahnya menuju pintu masuk bangunan tersebut yang sudah terbuka.

Terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian rapi, berusia sekitar 48 tahunan menunggu mereka. Naruto memperkenalkannya sebagai Shizune, pembatu rumah tangga yang ramah. "Aku akan langsung membawanya ke kamar, sepertinya Hinata lelah dengan perjalannya," Naruto menambahkan.

Shizune mengangguk, dan menjawab "kamar kalian sudah aku siapkan."

Naruto menyelipkan kedua lengannya di antara paha dan punggung Hinata, mengendongnya ketika mereka sampai di tangga yang telihat lebar dan elegan. Pipi Hinata merona kembali, ia ingin protes, tetapi sepertinya dengan keadaanya yang sekarang, Hinata belum sanggup menaiki tangga-tangga itu.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di kamarnya, ketika dirasa Hinata sudah cukup nyaman, Naruto memulai penjelasaannya, "kamarku ada di sebelah kamar ini jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka, teriak saja jika kau –"

"Kita tidak berada di kamar yang sama?" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak, Hime. Kondisimu saat ini belum cukup sehat untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan seseorang, dan –" Naruto memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, sudut bibirnya tetarik ke samping menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih yang tersusun rapih dan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, "aku sudah berjanji pada doktermu, aku tak akan menyentumu, kita tidak akan bercinta kecuali kau sudah dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh oleh Dr. Nagato."

Hinata yang untuk pertama kalinya dipanggil 'Hime,' oleh Naruto mukanya sudah memerah. Belum lagi jawaban Naruto yang secara tak langsung menyatakan akan bercinta dengannya jika ia sudah sembuh total, dan jangan lupakan tawanya yang membuat jatung Hinata berdekat tak karuan itu. Sepertinya pria bermarga Namikaze itu sudah mulai berani.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite cerita aneh dan nanggung ini. Maaf jika chapter 2 ini tak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca sekalian. Aku mengakui ceritaku ini terlalu kaku dan datar, tapi inilah kemampuanku. Aku juga masih baru, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Jadi saran dari para pembaca sekalian akan berdampak untuk kelanjutan ceritanya, yoroshiku.

.

Special thanks to:

 **Avia Hasava, Josephine La Rose99, Salsabilla12, YellowMoonFlower, ana, NHL**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	3. Our Memories 03

.

 **Our Memories**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita mungkin pasaran)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata sangat kecewa ketika harus mengulang makan malam yang sama seperti di rumah sakit, di tempat tidur. Meskipun makanan yang disediakan bukan makanan hambar ala rumah sakit, ada sedikit kekecewaan ketika bayangannya tadi siang akan makan malam semeja dengan Naruto tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Kekecewaannya menguap ketika Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa dua cangkir teh di nampan, "kulihat kau tak menghabiskan makananmu." Naruto melirik makan yang masih tersisa banyak di hadapan Hinata "apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Sedikit tersenyum pada Naruto, kemudia Hinata menggeleng "tidak, makanananya sangat luar biasa."

Naruto menyimpan nampan yang ia pegang di meja samping tempat tidur Hinata, duduk di pinggir kasur yang di tempati Hinata, "biar aku yang menyuapimu." Naruto mulai menyendoki beberapa makanan yang tersaji di depannya, dan menyodorkan makanan itu ke mulut Hinata.

Hinata ragu sebentar, setelah menyelipkan anak rambut yang menganggunya. Ia menerima kebaikan Naruto untuk menyuapinya.

"Sudah cukup Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata mulai protes ketika Naruto akan memberinya suapan yang ketiga.

Naruto memandang Hinata dan makana di depannya bergantian, "tapi Hinata, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu." Bujuknya pada Hinata.

"Perutku sudah tak bisa menampungnya lagi, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata protes kembali.

"Ini yang terakhir," Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. "Setelah ini, kita akan duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh." Tambahnya, dan Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di kursi yang berada di kamar Hinata, duduk bersisian menikmati teh. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto, ah.. suaminya itu memang sangat tampan. Mata _shapire_ birunya begitu misterius, surai pirangnya yang dipangkas rapih, rahangnya yang tegas, kulit _tan_ dan otot-otot lengannya. Hinata masih ingat ketika tadi sore Naruto menggendongnya, mengingatnya saja membuat pipinya terasa panas dan memerah.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng – langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Naruto yang melihatreaksi Hinata hanya terkekeh dan mengambil cangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata mulai bertanya.

"Hm." Naruto yang sedang menyesep tehnya merespon.

"Um… itu, apa kita… apa kita saling mencintai?" Hinata mencoba menatap manik _shapire_ itu, mata biru itu balik menatap tajam ke dalam _a_ _methys_ _t_ -nya _._ Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar menanti jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti – kemudian berdetak lagi dengan kencang, kepalanya tertunduk malu atas jawaban Naruto, rona di pipinya semakin memerah. Hening, Naruto masih menatapnya. Kemudian _a_ _methyst_ menatap _shapire_ kembali, "apa aku mencintaimu?" Hinata bertanya kembali.

"Menurutmu..?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto- _kun_ , aku kehilangan–" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata, "aku mencintaimu, dan untuk saat ini itu cukup, mengenai apakah kau mencitaiku – hanya kau yang bisa menjawabnya."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Hinata. "Beristirahatlah, aku harap kau cukup istirahat malam ini," menuntun Hinata kembali ke kasurnya, setelah memastikan Hinata nyaman di tempat tidurnya, Naruto hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, hampir diraihnya gagang pintu.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata memangganggilnya. Naruto menoleh, dipandangnya tempat tidur Hinata berada. Hinata beringsut mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur, Naruto mendekat.

"Maaf," Hinata berujar lirih.

Naruto mendekat, duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Hinata berada, membukukkan badan ke arahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata, awalnya Hinata bingung dan kaget dengan ciuman Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian Hinata menerima ciuman Naruto yang lembut, hangat, tapi juga hati-hati.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar bagaikan drum, Naruto tersenyum "tidurlah yang nyenyak," Naruto berujar kembali sambil merebahkan Hinata kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata tersenyum sambil berujar, "selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Hime," Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu pelan-pelan.

.

.

Duduk di bangku taman memandangi bunga dan pepohonan di taman membuat Hinata amat gembira, mengingat dirinya berada lama di kamar rumah sakit. Setelah tadi Hinata bisa menuruni tangga rumah yang terlihat lebar, meskipun masih harus dibantu Shizune, tetapi ia meras senang bisa menuju meja makan untuk sarapan dengan usahanya sendiri. Belum lagi bisa sarapan satu meja dengan Naruto, Hinata merasa paginya begitu sempurna.

Setelah sarapan Naruto mengajak Hinata ke ruang keluarga. Naruto sibuk dengan korannya, Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya. Di ruangan itu terpajang foto keluarga, foto Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya, juga kakek Naruto. Saat Hinata menanyakan apakah ada foto mereka saat menikah. Naruto menjawab 'tidak', semua foto pernikahan mereka berada di apartemen yang terbakar.

Naruto yang enggan membahas masalah foto pernikahan mereka, meyakinkan Hinata untuk tidak perlu memikirkannya dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Tetapi sebelum pergi, Naruto meminta Shizune untuk mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan di luar dan melihat taman.

Sementara asik menekuni berkas-berkas dan mengolah angka-angka di meja kerjanya, Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ketika melirik _caller_ ID, dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, Shikamaru! Apa kau mendapatkan apa yang aku minta?"

[Ya, semua sudah ada di tanganku.]

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuga Hiashi? Apa dia sudah mulai mencari putrinya?

[Aku rasa belum.]

"Bagaimana dengan Neji?"

[Dia masih sibuk di New York]

"Itu berita bagus."

[Sampai kapan?]

"Maksudmu, Shika?"

[Sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main sebagai suami-istri dengannya.]

"Dengan benda yang ada di tanganmu, aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai istri sahku."

[Apa kau yakin?]

"Aku sangat yakin."

Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Memandang Hinata yang berada di taman dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya, tangannya terkepal. Dulu, dulu sekali, memperhatikan Hinata dari ruang OSIS adalah kegiatan favoritnya di tengah-tengan kesibukannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di taman sambil memakan _bento_ -nya adalah hal yang selalu dinantikannya, hanya dengan melihatnya, hatinya menghangat. Seandainya saja tidak ada kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat orangtuanya meninggal, kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Hinata," suara yang memanggil wanita yang sedang duduk menikmati angin itu begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir p _each_ -nya yang mungil.

Naruto duduk di samping bangku Hinata, "aku akan ke kota, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan di kantor, aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam." Sebelum Hinata bisa menjawab, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibirnya di kening Hinata, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

.

.

Hinata meras jika hanya dirinya yang tak mengetahui apapun, dan karena ia merasa perlu mengetahui sedikit tentang Naruto, dengan sedikit ragu Hinata bertanya, "Aku mungkin pernah mengenal keluargamu, tapi kau tahukan saat ini aku tak ingat apapun," Hinata menjeda ucapannya, mencoba membuat suaranya senormal mungkin, Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktifitas makan malamnya dan menunggu Hinata melanjutkan dengan sabar. "Bisakah kau cerita tentang keluaramu?"

Hening, ruangan makan itu tiba-tiba hening. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan Hinata, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku anak tunggal, aku punya kakak sepupu dari pihak ibuku yang sudah aku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, kau tahu 'kan Uzumaki Nagato?"

Hinata mengangguk, "bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal, Tou-san meninggal beberapa hari sebelum upacara kelulusan SMA-ku. Dan Kaa-san meninggal ketika aku baru masuk universitas, setelah itu aku tinggal bersama Kakekku untuk beberapa bulan"

Hinata menatap sendu ke arah Naruto, "maaf." Lirinya.

"Itu kejadian yang sudah lama sekali, aku memang terpuruk ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, mengabaikan banyak hal, bahkan kuliahku berantakan. Kakek yang melihatku begitu frustasi mengrimku ke London untuk melanjutkan _study_ -ku di sana."

"Maaf, itu pasti sangat berat untukmu." Hinata memandang Naruto, tanggannya tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Naruto, menyalurkan apapun yang dirasa bisa membuat Naruto lebih baik. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan dari Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Hinata tak ingin membahasanya lebih jauh, karena ekspresi Naruto begitu berbeda ketika membahas kematian orangtuanya, tatapan Naruto terasa dingin dan kesedihan yang mendalam terpancar dari manik _shapire_ -nya. Maka dengan segera, Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apa Dr. Nagato satu-satunya saudara sepupumu? Apa kau tak punya saudara yang lain, saudara perempuan…?" Hinata menahan napasnya, suaranya tercekat, ia merasa _shock_ , wajahnya memucat, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Kenapa?" Dengan segera Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Hinata. "Ada apa?" Naruto menarik sebuah bangku, dan duduk di depan Hinata, sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata sambil bernapas, kepalanya sudah mulai terasa tidak pusing lagi, buru-buru Hinata memegang lengan Naruto dan dengan cepat bertanya, "Naruto- _kun_ , apakah aku punya saudara perempuan?"

 _Amethyst_ menatap _shapire,_ Hinata perlu tahu. Tetapi Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dan bukan jawaban yang didapatkannya, Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kurasa, aku punya." Hinata menjelaskan, "sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya apa kau punya saudara sepupu perempuan dan tiba-tiba ada gambaran tiga sosok anak kecil di kepalaku, seorang laki-laki dan dua orang lagi perempuan."

Naruto memandangnya, lalu berucap menenangkan "tenanglah, ceritakan pelan-pelan." Tangan _tan_ -nya kini menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Di sebuah taman, tapi aku tak tahu di mana itu. Sosok anak laki-laki terlihat lebih tua, ada juga anak perempuan yang lebih kecil, dan juga anak perempuan yang sepertinya berbeda sekitar dua tahun dari anak laki-laki itu, aku yakin anak perempuan itu aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dua anak itu." Hinata mengeratkan tangannya yang digenggam Naruto, kemudian kembali berujar "apa aku punya saudara, Naruto- _kun_? Hinata mulai menangis, "apa aku milik seseorang?"

Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, "tentu saja kau milik seseorang." Gumamnya, "kau milikku, Hime."

Hinata masih terisak di pelukan Naruto, meskipun penuturan Naruto yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik Naruto mampu menerbangakannya ke langit. Tetapi rasa ingin tahu dan kepastian apakah benar ia memiliki saudara masih menganggunya, "Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata memohon "tolong katakana padaku, apakah aku mempunya saudara?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, "ya, kau punya saudara." Mengela napas sejenak, Naruto melanjutkan, "aku tak tahu apakah gambaran yang kau lihat sesuai dengan yang aku pikirkan, kau punya seorang adik perempuan dan saudara sepupu laki-laki."

Hinata baru akan membuka mulutnya bertanya kembali, sebelum Naruto lebih dulu berkata, "namanya Hanabi dan Neji, Hanabi kuliah di Aussie, sedangkan Neji berada di New York mengurus perusahaan Hyuga yang ada di sana, selain itu aku tak tahu."

Hinata gembiran mengetahui dirinya memiliki adik perempuan dan saudara sepupu, meskipun ia kurang puas atas penjelasan Naruto. Kemudian Hinata menatap Naruto yang memandang makanan di depannya yang belum habis, sedikit lega karena sepertinya Naruto tak memaksanya memakan makanannya kembali tetapi memapahnya menuju kamar, "ayo, Hime, kita kembali ke kamarmu, kau butuh istirahat."

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam, dalam keadaan takut dan panik, ia meraba-raba tombol lampu. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, cahaya menyinari kamarnya, tetapi itu tak membantu mengurangi ketakutannya. Bayangan-bayangan hitam dalam mimpinya terlintas dalam kepalanya, bayangan hitam itu mengejarnya, menerornya, ketakutan menggerogotinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia butuh Naruto. Suaminya itu mengatakan akan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka, dengan segera meraih gagang pintu dan mendorong daun pintu. Lorong yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan kamar Naruto, kembali membuatnya tak tenang, "Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata berteriak sambil bergegas menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata meneriakan namanya lagi, berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubunnya yang belum sembuh, Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto, berhamburan ke pelukaanya. Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja." Naruto menenangkan, lengannya melingkari Hinata, memeluknya erat, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, "mimpi buruk?"

"Hiks… Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata terisak juga ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja," Naruto menenangkan Hinata kembali.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?" Hinata bertanya, suaranya bergetar. Rasa takut yang menyelubungi tak bisa dihilangkannya begitu saja.

Naruto menatapnya, "ayo naik." Sedikit ragu, tapi Naruto menuntunnya naik ke tempat tidur, membuka selimunya sehingga Hinata bisa masuk. Naruto membaringkan Hinata, menaruh kepala Hinata di pundaknya dan membelai wajah Hinata dengan lembut. "Cobalah untuk tidur," Naruto menyarankan.

Isakan itu masih keluar dari mulut Hinata, "maafkan aku… hiks… tapi bayangan hitam itu."

"Aku ada bersamamu sekarang, tenanglah." Naruto masih menenangkan Hinata.

"Aku takut Naruto- _kun_ , peluk aku!" Hinata memohon, isakannya belum juga berhenti.

"Aku akan memelukmu, Hime," janjinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tak akan melepaskanku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Janjinya Naruto.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite cerita aneh dan nanggung ini. Maaf jika chapter 2 ini tak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca sekalian. Aku mengakui ceritaku ini terlalu kaku dan datar, tapi inilah kemampuanku. Aku juga masih baru, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Jadi saran dari para pembaca sekalian akan berdampak untuk kelanjutan ceritanya, yoroshiku.

.

Special thanks to:

 **Salsabilla12, nana anayi, Baby-Damn, endahs442, Helena Yuki, LuluK-chan473, ginitini, YellowMoonFlower, Taupik354, fdbnm7, anishl, , Avia Hasava, NHL, DiTa, kushinaaa, ana**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

Untuk yang review tak memakai account, maaf aku tak tahu harus balas ke mana, aku juga bukan tipe yang suka bales review di akhir cerita, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk masukannya, sangat membatu.

.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	4. Our Memories 04

.

Our Memories 04

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita mungkin pasaran)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya, merasa hangat, nyaman, dan aman. Lebih aman dari yang bisa ia ingat. Sambil mengantuk pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan kakinya, dan menyentuh kaki lain. Matanya terbelalak lebar, ia tidak sendirian di tempat tidur itu.

Lengan kokoh seorang pria ada di sekelilingnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Punggungnya bersandar di dada seorang pria, lalu dalam sekejap kehangatan itu terasa membakar baju tidurnya yang berbahan tipis.

Dengan sedikit kekuatannya, Hinata beringsut membalikan badannya – menatap pria yang masih memeluknya, seingatannya pria itu adalah suaminya. Mengingat itu hatinya menghangat, dan senyum terpatri di bibir p _each_ -nya. Kemudian mata _shapire_ itu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Naruto, sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, terduduk menghadap pria itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa mimpi buruk itu masih menganggumu?" Naruto bertanya, dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu tadi malam, pasti aku terlihat kacau." Hinata bergumam, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"Itu tidak benar," Naruto berguman sambil membelai puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau tidak merepotkan, tapi aku setuju kau terlihat kacau sekarang. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku yakin Shizune akan membuatmu terlihat lebih baik."

Hinata menatap Naruto, kemudian ia memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Rambut indigo panjang yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan indah itu, sekarang terlihat berantaka, beberapa rambutnya mencuat keluar. Baju tidur tipis yang digunakannya kusut di sana-sini, ia juga merasakan jejak-jejak bekas air mata di pipi bulatnya. Tanpa melihat cerminpun Hinata tahu dirinya pasti sekarang terlihat kacau, karena tak ingin berada di dekat Naruto dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Dan seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, Shizune sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, tersenyum ramah.

 _Blus_ berwarna putih dipadukan dengan rok biru tua selutut membuat penamilan Hinata terkesan manis, menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu. Meskipun gerakannya sangat lamban, ia merasa sedikit percaya diri karena Shizune tidak memapahnya seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari kemari. Pengurus rumah tangga yang ramah itu, dengan sabar berjalan di belakang Hinata, meskipun Shizune yakin Hinata mampu menuruni tangga-tangga itu seorang diri, ia masih belum bisa melepaskan pengawasannya pada Hinata.

Saat tiba di meja makan untuk sarapan, Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Dr. Nagato di meja makan, yang dengan tenang menyesep kopi paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata. Bagaimana kondisimu?" Nagato memberi salam.

"Tadi malam cukup buruk, kurasa. Tapi pagi ini aku merasa lebih baik." Hinata menjawab – tersenyum, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan, tepat di samping Naruto.

Mendengar itu Nagato tersenyum, "sepertinya menghubungiku di tengah malam sedikit berlebihan, Naru- _chan_!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikan." Naruto menatap tajam pada Nagato, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil dari Nagato.

"Kau menghubungi Dr. Nagato, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata menatap Naruto, kemudian beralih menatap Nagato, dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maaf, tidurmu pasti terganggu, Dokter."

Nagato baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi suara Naruto lebih dulu bergema. "Dia dokter, Hinata – sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Naruto bergumam, nada suaranya sedikit kesal karena Nagato. Dokter bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih, dirinya setuju dengan perkataan saudara sepupunya itu, tapi juga tidak setuju dengan nada suara pria itu.

"Hari ini aku akan ke kantor, dan kembali sebelum makan malam." Naruto membuka kembali suaranya, "setelah Nagato memeriksamu, kau harus bertahan terkurung seharian ini bersama Shizune."

"Iya," Hinata menjawab, menujukan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto. "Akan sangat menyenangkan berada di rumah ini dengan Shizune- _san_."

Dengan masih menikmati kopi paginya, Nagato memperhatikan Naruto yang berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir sang dokter. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dialami Naruto, karena kehancuran keluara Naruto juga berpengaruh terhadap keluarganya juga. Nagato bisa menerimanya, dan membangun kembali apa yang telah hilang, karena ia masih memiliki keluarganya, sedangkan Naruto benar-benar kehilangan segalanya.

Dan sebagai kakak sepupu yang amat menyayangi adiknya itu, Nagato berharap Naruto bisa kembali. Meskipun ia yakin Naruto tak akan bisa kembali ke dirinya yang lama. Tapi setidaknya, ia berharap dengan keberadaan Hinata di sisi Naruto, sedikit mencairkan hatinya yang membeku. Karena itulah, Nagato menyetujui keputusan gila Naruto atas Hinata, meskipun awalnya ia menolak.

.

.

Naruto masih asik menekuni berkas-berkas dan mengolah angka-angka di meja kerjanya, hingga terdengar ketukan di balik pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Masuk," perintah Naruto pada seseorang di balik pintu, ia sudah mengira siap yang mengetuk dan menganggu waktu kerjanya tanpa mengkonfirmasi kepada sekretarisnya. Sosok pekerja kantoran sekaligus sahabatnya itu terlihat di pintu masuk ruangannya, setelah memastikan pintu ruangannya tertutup kembali, ia mulai bertanya. "Apa yang kau dapat, Shika?"

Shikamaru meletakan sebuah map di meja Naruto, dan dengan segera dilihatnya isi map itu. Naruto menautkan alisnya, merasa ada yang ganjil, "di sini dijelaskan jika _flat_ yang ditempati Hinata beberapa minggu sebelum kecelakaan kebakaran itu karena ada sambungan listrik yang bermasalah, tapi yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa Hinata yang seorang Hyuuga tinggal di _flat_ yang kecil?"

"Aku dengar Hinata bertunangan?" Jawab Shikamaru pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bertunangan? Naruto mendengus, meskipun ia merasa kemungkinan Hinata bertunangan dengan seseorang pastia ada, tetapi mendengar asumsinya benar, membuatnya sedikit jengkel. "Dengan?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"CEO Otsutsuki Corporation." Shikamaru menjelasakan.

"Otsutsuki? Jadi Hiashi ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengan Otsutsuki Toneri untuk memperluas kekuasaannya." Kekesalan Naruto semakin tampak, Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku kira kau membenci semua keluarga Hyuuga, apa Hinata penegcualian?" Shikamaru buka suara kembali, setelah merasa Naruto yang sedang kesal sulit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku membecinya," Naruto menjeda ucapanya, beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman. Memandangi ke luar melalui kaca di ruangan kerjanya, kemudian berbalik kembali ke arah Shikamaru dengan posisi masih berdiri. "Aku membencinya sebesar aku mencintainya," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi pernyataan Naruto yang terakhir membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bukan tidak mengerti akan perasaan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu, bagaimana beratnya menjadi Naruto ketika dihadapkan pada kejadian dan pilihan yang sulit. Rasa cinta itu tergantikan dengan rasa benci, dan perasaan benci itu semakin menguat seiring dengan hidupnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Rasa benci itu menjadi dendam yang semakin menang di hatinya, dan karena perasaan itu Naruto bisa berada di posisinya lagi sekarang – tapi sepertinya pria itu mengabaikan satu lagi rasa yang terus tumbuh. Rasa cinta itu terus tumbuh sama besarnya dengan rasa benci itu.

Sadar atau tidak, perasaan cinta itu menang untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika Naruto melihat Hinata didorong beberapa perawat menuju ke ruang UGD, dalam keadaan penuh luka, darah segar hampir berada di setiap inci tubuhnya, dan tak sadarkan diri. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan memiliki itu hadir kembali, bersama dengan pemikiran menjadikan Hinata sebagai alat balas dendamnya pada keluarga Hyuuga.

Shikamaru berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto. Sebelum pandangannya di arahkan ke meja Naruto, dan melihat surat itu, "seingatku, aku sudah memberikan surat pengajuan pernikahan dan _inkan_ Hinata itu kemarin. Saat aku mengubungimu, kukira kau akan langsung membereskannya."

Sejenak Naruto menatap surat pengajuan menikah di atas mejanya, kemudian beralih menatap Shikamaru. "Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat, aku ingin Hinata sendiri yang membubuhkan _inkan_ di surat itu."

"Apa kau merasa bersalah karena membohonginya?"

Naruto menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Dalam hal ini, bukan aku yang bersalah. Hyuuga yang memulai semuanya. Kau tahu itu kan, Shika?"

Shikamaru sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mengitimidasi Naruto, ia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau segera melakukannya. Ingat, besok sore kau harus ke London, apa kau ingin aku yang menggatikanmu pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya malam ini juga." Naruto yang masih menatap Shikamaru, duduk kembali ke kursinya, dan Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke rumah saat matahari belum menyembunyikan dirinya, sekitar jam lima sore ketika Naruto tiba di rumah. Saat memasuki rumah, ia bertemu dengan Shizune dan mengatakan jika Hinata berada di taman.

Dan di sinilah pria yang mengklaim wanita yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya itu sebagai miliknya. Setelah ia melangkah dengan pelan dan hati-hati – hampir seperti mengendap-endap. Naruto sukses memeluk Hinata dari belakang, keduanya terbuai pada kehangatan dan rasa nyaman masing-masing.

Hinata begitu larut mengamati taman bungan di hadapanya, sehingga tidak mendengar atau merasakan kehadiran Naruto, hingga kedua lengan pria itu melingkar di pinggangnya dengan mesra. "Kau pulang lebih cepat, Naruto- _kun_."

"Hm." Naruto hanya berguman menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dirinya masih terbuai wangi dari wanitanya. Hingga dirinya teringat akan rencananya, "Hinata."

"Hm." Hinata bergumam, merespon sekenanya. Dirinya masih menikmati dekapan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, tentang apartemen yang terbakar?" Naruto bertanya.

"Hm." Hinata masih merespos sekenannya.

"Kau tahu, hampir semua barang di dalamnya tak bisa diselamatkan." Pelukannya di pinggang Hinata sedikit mengerat.

"Hm," masih dengan respon yang sama.

"Termasuk surat pernikahan kita."

"Oh, ya tuhan." Hinata bergumam, sambil merubah posisinya menghadap Naruto.

"Mereka menemukan _inkan-_ mu, dan untuk membuat surat itu kembali, aku membutuhkan kau."

"Kau suamiku, kan? Hinata menatapnya heran, "bukankah Naruto- _kun_ bisa melakukannya, meski tanpa persetujuanku."

Naruto mengangkat lengannya, menempatkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata – membelainya dengan sayang, "Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya."

 _A_ _methyst_ menatap manik _shapire_ dalam, mencoba memahami refleksi mata sang pria yang diyakini suaminya itu – menganggukan kepalanya, "baiklah jika itu yang Naruto- _kun_ inginkan, aku akan senang melakukannya."

Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang kerjanya, mengeluarkan surat yang sudah disiapkannya dari tas kerja yang di bawanya dari kantor. Menyerahkan surat dan _inkan_ kepada Hinata, dan tanpa pemikiran buruk melakukan apa yang disarankan Naruto. Pria pemilik surai pirang itu menyeringai tipis, ketika melihat Hinata melakukan apa yang ia minta. Dengan itu rencana balas dendamnya selangkah lebih maju.

"Apa kau senang berada di sini, Hinata?" Naruto membuka suaranya, bertanya pada wanita di hadapannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto, sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku senang berada di manapun jika itu bersama suamiku," Hinata menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya merona.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggilnya kembali.

"Hm" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke depan untuk kembali melihat Naruto. Tapi pria itu sudah tak ada di depannya.

Naruto berjalan memutar, duduk di samping Hinata. Menggenggam tanggan wanita itu, "besok aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke London, tiga hari."

Ekspresi wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sedih, Naruto masih menggenggam tanggannya. "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi aku harus pergi."

Padangan Hinata tertuju pada kedua jari yang dilingkari cincin pernikahan mereka, "aku tak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_. Masih ada Shizune- _san_ di sini." Hinata menatap Naruto, ia mengerti pria itu harus bekerja, ia tidak boleh egois.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata merasa tidak bersemangat. Naruto memang pergi ke kantor lebih siang dari biasanya, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum pergi ke London. Tapi mengingat dirinya akan ditinggalkan Naruto beberapa hari, membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Hal itu disadari oleh Naruto, jadi sebelum pergi Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih lama.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu," Naruto menyarankan dengan posisi masih memeluk Hinata.

"Akan aku lakukan." Hinata menjawab.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, menatap dalam manik _a_ _methyst_ wanita itu. Hinata tak bisa membaca maksud dari tatapan Naruto, tapi ia meyakinkan pasti pria itu khawatir akan dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun,_ " Hinata meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat ke dada bidangnya, mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan lengan kanannya, sementara lengan kirinya melingkar di pingang Hinata. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanita dalam dekapannya, menempelkan bibirnya pada Hinata. Menciumnya dengan mesra, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto menyertakan lidahnya, tapi kemudian dengan canggung Hinata membalas perlakuan Naruto.

Pria itu mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya pada wanita dalam dekapannya, "aku pergi." Sambil berkata seperti itu, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya pada Hinata. Sedikit membukuk untuk meraih koper yang berada di samping Hinata, ketika pengangan koper itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Memandang kepergian Naruto, beberapa saat Hinata menyadari jika ada perasaan tak nyaman saat punggung itu semakin menjauh. Ia baru beberapa minggu yang lalu terbangun di rumah sakit tanpa mengingat siapa dirinya atau kenangan masa lalunya. Menyadarinya dirinya akan berada di rumah ini tanpa kehadiran Naruto dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, belum lagi ketika bayangan-bayangan hitam itu datang menghantuinya membuat perasaan tak nyaman itu semakin menjadi.

Hinata memandang dari jendela selagi Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menjauh. Hinata ingin agar Naruto segera kembali ke sisinya, tetapi pria itu harus bekerja – dan Hinata merasa dirinya bersikap egois.

.

.

Hinata terbangun kembali dalam keadaan gelisah, bayangan hitam itu muncul kembali dalam mimpinya. Ia melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya, jam 05.00 pagi. Pandannya ia arahkan ke segala penjuru ruangan, ruangan yang ditempatinya terasa asing tapi kepalanya dipenuhi kenangan.

Ia ingat dirinya sebagai Hyuga Hinata, tetapi ada ingat lain mengenai nama Namikaze Hinata. Kepalanya dipenuhi kenangan, ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal, ayahnya Hyuga Hiashi, adiknya perempuannya Hyuga Hanabi, kakak sepupu laki-lakinya Hyuga Neji. Seharusnya ia ada di mansion Hyuga, tidak – bukan di sana, seingatnya ia tinggal di sebuah _flat_ untuk menghindari ayahnya.

Apa yang ia hidari dari ayahnya? Hinata mulai mengali kenangannya, ingatannya. Mengapa ia ada di rumah Namikaze Naruto sekarang, sebagai istrinya. Mengingat itu pipinya bersemu, tapi segera dienyahkannya pemikiran itu. Namikaze Naruto adalah seniornya di SMA, kakak kelas dua tingkat di atasnya, seingat Hinata, pria itu tak hadir di upacara kelulusan dan setelah itu Hinata tak pernah mendengar kabar dari seniornya itu.

Baru beberapa tahun setelah itu, mungkin sekitar delapan tahun semenjak Hinata tak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Tiba-tiba, di sebuah pesta ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Orang-orang di pesta itu mengenalnya sebagai Namikaze Naruto, pemimpin Namikaze Enterprises.

Hinata amat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya, keinginan untuk menegur Naruto sudah berada di puncaknya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sebelum Hinata melihat mata _shapire_ biru itu terlihat berbeda. Begitu dingin, angkuh, dan gelap. Seingatnya, Naruto adalah sosok yang ramah, selalu memamerkan senyuman lebar yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan cerahnya matahari.

Kepalanya berdenyut, rasanya begitu sakit, dijambak rambutnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari manik _a_ _methyst_ -nya, kenangan buruk itu terus berputar di kepalanya, seperti kaset kusut yang diputar kembali. Mansion, rumah besar keluarga Otsutsuki, tunangan, ayahnya, tatapan Naruto yang dingin, pesta, dan _flat_ yang terbakar.

Hinata ingat, hari itu ia bersama anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya menghadiri pesta di kediaman keluarga Otsutsuki. Hinata ingat itu adalah pesta pertunangannya, acaranya berjalan lancer. Meskipun dengan enggan Hinata menyetujuin pertunangan itu, ia harus melakukannya – karena keputusan ayahnya adalah mutlak.

Seharusnya Hinata pulang dengan keluarganya setelah acara itu selesai, tapi Otsutsuki Toneri yang merupakan tunangannya menyarankan agar Hinata tinggal di kediamannya sebentar, dan Toneri sendirilah yang akan mengantarkannya ke mansion Hyuga setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Hinata tidak keberatan, ia berpikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Toneri agar membatalkan pertunangannya.

Tak sesuai dengan harapan Hinata, Toneri yang mendengar sendiri penolakan Hinata atas pertunanga itu justru gelap mata. Ia menyeret Hinata menuju salah satu kamar, dengan marah dan mata yang menapatnya tajam. Melemparkan Hinata dengan kasar ke tempat tidur, Hinata mulai gelisah melihat ekspresi wajah Toneri. Pria itu semakin mendekatinya, menyemburkan kata-kata penuh amarah. Tetapi Hinata mulai merasa takut ketika Toneri mulai mencekram lengannya dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang ayahnya yang menjodohkannya demi keuntungan perusahaan. Setelah itu Toneri menindih wanita itu, dan mulutnya mulai mengecapi leher Hinata.

Tiga kali Hinata berjuang keluar dari tempat tidur, dan tiga kali pula Toneri memaksanya ke sana. Mati-matian Hinata melawannya dan entah bagaimana, Hinata berinisiatif meraih jam yang terletak di samping tempat tidur – membenturkannya pada kepala tunanggannya. Toneri terjatuh ke lantai, darah segar keluar dari kepalanya, disertai sedikit erangan marah bercampur rasa sakit.

Ini kesempatannya untuk kabur, dengan segera Hinata meninggalkan kamar, menuruni tangga, mengambil tas di meja tak jauh dari tangga. Membanting pintu dengan kasar, menyusuri pelataran rumah besar itu dengan bertelanjang kaki. Saat Hinata sampai di depan gerbang utama, ia tak begitu mempedulikan penjaga yang bertanya padanya. Ia langsung ke luar, sedikit berlari, hingga menemukan taxi yang melintas.

Ketika sampai ke mansion Hyuuga, bukan perlindungan yang didapatkannya. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi justru menamparnya ketika Hinata menjelaskan perlakuan Toneri padanya. Hinata tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang keras, tapi ia tak menyangka ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Neji yang tidak tega melihat adik sepupunya diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung membujuk Hiashi agar lebih tenang. Hanabi yang dari tadi melihat kakaknya begitu menderita hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil menangis, dan dengan sedikit dorongan dari Neji, bungsu Hyuga itu membawa kakak tersayangnya ke kamar.

Semalaman Hinata menangis, ketakutan kejadian di kediaman Toneri membuatnya takut memejamkan matanya. Maka dengan saat hati-hati, ketika pagi menjelang, dan penghuni mension Hyuuga belum ada yang terbangun. Hinata meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya dengan membawa tas berisi sedikit baju dan keperluan yang dibutuhkannya, ia akan mencari tempat tinggal lain, jauh dari ayahnya dan tunangannya.

Baru beberapa hari Hinata merasa tenang, tinggal di _flat_ kecilnya. Neji sudah menemukannya, meminta Hinata kembali ke mansion Hyuga, yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Hinata. Sepupunya itu mengerti Hinata butuh waktu dan persiapan sebelum bertemu dengan Hiashi, jadi Neji membiarkan Hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya sementara waktu, dan akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di New York.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan belum mau berada di dekatnya, malam hari saat Neji meninggalkannya. Ketika penghuni _flat_ sedang terlelap dalam mimipi, kecelakaan itu terjadi. _Flat_ yang ditempati Hinata terbakar, hampir semua penghuninya dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Hinata ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di _Konoha Hospital_. Lalu apa yang harus Hinata lalukan sekarang? Ia bukan istri dari Namikaze Naruto, tapi ia juga tak ingin kembali ke mansion Hyuuga. Jika ia kembali ke sana, ayahnya pasti akan membuatnya menikah dengan Toneri. Tidak, ia tak ingin itu. Hinata tak menyukai Toneri, ada seseorang yang disukainya. Bukan hanya menyukainya tapi juga mencintainya, Hinata mencintai Namikaze Naruto – sejak dulu. Cinta pertamanya, dan sampai detik ini juga, perasaan itu belum hilang.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk dari luar, ia mulai merasa gelisah kembali sambil menerka-nerka siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Kemudian dengan tersenyum ramah, Shizune mendekat ke tempat tidur. Hinata lega karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah Shizune.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hinata- _sama_?" Shizune bertanya, ekspresinya dipenuhi kekhawatiran melihat keadaan Hinata yang jauh dari kata baik. Rambutnya berantakan, jejak air mata di pipinya, dan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata berusah tenang, menampakan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Anda mimpi buruk lagi?" Shizune duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "apa saya perlu menghubungi Naruto- _sama_?" lanjut Shizune.

Hinata sedikit tegang mendengar nama Naruto. Tidak, tidak bisa. Naruto tidak boleh tahu keadaannya sekarang, Hinata tak ingin menganggunya. Terlebih lagi, ia tak ingin Naruto tahu jika ingatannya sudah kembali. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto? Apa ia akan mengusir Hinata dari sini, lalu memulangkannya ke mansion Hyuga.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Shizune- _san_." Hinata mengeleng, menggenggam tangan Shizune, "aku mohon jangan beritahu Naruto- _kun_ , aku hanya mimpi buruk, aku tak ingin menganggunnya."

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan, aku akan membantu anda membersihkan diri, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Shizune menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Hinata – sedikit berantakan, kemudian menuntun Hinata ke kamar mandi.

Untuk saat ini Hinata akan berpura-pura masih hilang ingatan, Hinata akan membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya tetap menjadi misteri. Bagaimana bisa Naruto yang berada di sampingnya saat ia di rumah sakit, bukan keluarganya – apa keluarganya belum mengetahui perihal kecelakaannya. Mengapa Namikaze Naruto mengaku sebagai suaminya, dan bagaimana bisa Hinata mengenakan cincin pernikahan yang terasa pas di jarinya.

Apa ingatannya masih belum kembali? Apa Hinata melupakan kenangan berumah tangga dengan Naruto. Tidak, ingatannya sudah kembali. Dan seingatnya Namikaze Naruto bukan suaminya, lantas mengapa Naruto berbohong dengan mengatakan jika mereka suami istri. Biarlah itu menjadi misteri untuk saat ini, Hinata masih ingin menjadi istri Naruto. Hinata masih ingin tinggal di rumah ini, masih ingin berada di samping Naruto. Merasakan keberadaannya di sampingnya, merasakan kebaikan dan kehangatan Naruto – Hinata tak ingin kehilangan semua itu.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

Note: * _inkan_ : sejenins hanko/cap, yang digunakan orang Jepang untuk mengesahkan surat penting. Jika di Indonesia menggunakan tanda tangan, di Jepang menggunakan cap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **endahs442, Azu-chan NaruHina, i'm not flamer, Fushimi Yuuna, YellowMoonFlower, Avia Hasava, vi2NHL, AnRe, pururukuru, LuluK-chan473, Helena Yuki, Salsabilla12, Orochimaru-Chan, Guest, Josephine La Rose99, Taupik354, Andromeda Arundhati**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan maaf untuk keterlambatan upadate-nya selalu, hope you like my story.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	5. Our Memories 05

.

Our Memories 05

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita mungkin pasaran)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata mengambil pakaian ketika ia tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa tak heran pakaiannya terlihat baru. Pakaian-pakaian itu memang baru, tidak pernah dipakai sebelumnya. Ia mempercayai ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan mereka suami istri dan tentu saja mereka tinggal bersama, pria itu membeli pakaian-pakaian ini karena Hinata memang tidak pernah tinggal bersama dengan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sambil mengenakan pakaiannya, Hinata mengingat perkataan Dr. Nagato mengenai situasi terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Meskipun hal itu terjadi lebih cepat dari yang Hinata kira. Tiba-tiba ia sadar, Hinata tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Naruto, ia bukan istri Naruto, ia juga tidak tinggal dengan Naruto sebelumnya. Pemikiran jika Hinata adalah orang asing bagi Naruto, dan ia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk tinggal di rumah Naruto.

Hinata tak punya gambaran mengapa cincin yang tersemat dijarinya begitu pas. Apa Naruto juga membeli cincin itu baru-baru ini seperti ia membeli baju-baju baru Hinata. Segala macam kemungkinan sudah Hinata pikirkan di kepalanya beberapa hari ini, dari mulai yang terburuk hingga yang baik. Satu kesimpulan yang Hinata dapat, dirinya tak punya hak berada di tempat ini, menerima sambutan hangat Naruto. Segalanya menjadi jelas baginya sekarang, ia harus pergi. Tetapi jika Hinata masih hilang ingatan, Naruto pasti akan membiarkannya tinggal di sini.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya, kenangan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Kakak kelas dua tingkat di atasnya yang tampan, senyumannya yang membuat Hinata merasa ikut bahagia meskipun hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh. Tawa renyah yang terdengar dari mulut senior pujaannya ketika bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

"Sambutan selanjutnya, dari ketua OSIS SMA _Konoha_. Namikaze Naruto." Suara yang berasal dari mikropon bergema, mencuri semua perhatian yang berada di sebuah aula.

" _Hai_ ," terlihat dari samping podium aula SMA _Konoha_ , seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, bermata biru _shapire_ , dan juga senyum menawan yang membuat beberapa siswi baru jatuh cinta. Termasuk siswi pemilik mata _amethyst_ , gadis itu sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat kemuculan sang ketua OSIS, ruang aula itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ricuh, bisikkan mengagumi sang ketua OSIS mendominasi suara di aula tersebut. Hingga pemilik mata _shapire_ biru itu berdehem di depan mikropon, meminta atensi, mencuri semua perhatian.

"Kalian tahu?" Ino membuka suaranya, meminta perhatian pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Tidak tahu," Karin menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan karena masih berada di tengah acara penyambutan siswa baru SMA _Konoha_. Ino sedikit menjitak kepala Karin karena jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, "karena itu dengarkan dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara" pemilik surai pirang berkuncir itu melanjutkan sesi bergosipnya.

"Ketua OSIS kita itu sudah menjabat posisi itu selama setahun, dan ini tahun keduanya sebagai ketua OSIS" Ino memulai gosipnya, meminta atensi ketiga sahabatnya. Karin yang berada di sebelah kanannya masih mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakan tadi, Tenten yang berada di sebelah kanannya mulai tertarik, dan Hinata yang berada di sebelah Tenten hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan mata Ino.

"Jadi dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS dari kelas 1, _sugoii_ – tidak hanya tampan, Namikaze- _senpai_ juga mengagumkan." Karin beransumsi, sedikit memuja, menanggapi gossip Ino.

"Bukan _baka_ , Naruto- _senpai_ menjadi ketua OSIS dari kelas 2, dan saat naik kelas 3 ia masih menduduki jabatan itu." Ino membenarkan, ia kesal karena sepertinya hari ini Karin tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit bodoh.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Karin bertanya kembali. Hinata hanya menanggapi sahabat-sahabatnya itu dengan senyum simpul, atensinya sebagian besar masih ia arahkan kepada sosok ketua OSIS di podium. Hinata jarang ikut serta jika sahabatnya itu sudah bergosip, ia hanya akan menanggapi dengan gerakan kepala atau senyuman. Tidak peduli dengan isi pembicaraan mereka, tapi berhubung yang digosipkan adalah sosok yang sekarang menarik perhatiaannya, dengan tenang Hinata mendengarkan para pengosip itu.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa? Tenten juga bertanya, mereka sangat penasaran. "Bukankah biasanya ketua OSIS hanya dijabat selama satu tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Dari yang aku dengar," Ino menjeda kalimatnya, membuat pendengarnya penasaran beberapa detik. "Itu karena Naruto- _senpai_ adalah cucu dari kepala sekolah," ia menambahkan– hingga.

"Selanjutnya sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru, Hyuuga Hinata silahkan menaiki podium." Suara pembawa acara yang berasala dari pengeras suara bergema.

Hinata berdiri, " _hai_." Suara yang berasal dari mulutnya dan dorongan bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai, membuat semua perhatian yang berada di aula itu tertuju padanya.

Hinata melangkah dengan yakin menuju podium, membenarkan posisi mikropon agar sesuai dengan tinggi badannya. Dan mulai pidato penyambutan siswa baru yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang manik _shapire_ biru memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

.

.

Naruto bersandar di kursi penumpang pesawat Inggris tujuan Jepang yang nyaman, memejamkan matanya. Hari ini ia kembali ke Jepang, perjalanan London-Jepang membuatnya bernostalgia. Meskipun sebagian besar kenangan yang diingatnya, begitu ingin ia lupakan. Ingatannya berkelana ketika dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Segalanya begitu membahagiakan, segalanya terasa benar saat itu. Ketika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, dan perasaan hangat itu masih ada – juga rasa cinta yang masih naif pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Taman itu selalu sepi, bangku kayu itu juga selalu kosong. Hingga hari itu, tak lama setelah ia naik kelas 3, gadis berambut indigo itu selalu duduk di sana, memakan _bento_ dengan tenang. Mata _amethyst_ -nya begitu memikat manik _shapire_ yang terus memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kaca lantai dua gedung sekolah.

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, melengkungkan senyuman. Sesekali ia terkekeh ketika gadis indigo itu menampakan ekspersesi lucu dan berbagai ekspresi saat membaca buku di tangannya.

"Kau sudah gila." Ejekan dari Shikamaru yang entah sudah berapa kalinya beberapa bulan ini, semenjak ia mengetahui kebiasaan aneh sahabat pirangnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Shika." Naruto tak peduli dengan ejekannya, yang masih dipedulikannya hanya gadis di luar jendela yang masih diperhatikannya.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan memperhatikannya seperti itu." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang digumamkan Shikamaru pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Shika. Tinggal menghitung hari lagi sampai upacara kelulusan, dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya padanya." Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari luar jendela.

"Kau itu kan hanya akan menyatakan perasaanmu, bukan melamarnya dan mengajaknya ke pelaminan." Shikamaru mendengus dengan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh, "sepertinya itu ide bagus, Shika." Ia menatap Shikamaru sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan dengan melihat ke luar jendela kembali, menopang pipi kirinya di telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. "Bagaimana jika aku langsung mengajaknya bertunangan."

Giliran Shikamaru yang tertawa, "ingat, kau itu punya tunangan."

Naruto kembali menatap Shikamaru, alisnya bertaut. "Seingatku, aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika pertunanganku dengan Sakura hanya sebatas saling menguntungkan." Ia kembali menatap taman di luar jendela, tapi sepertinya gadis yang diperhatikannya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap meninggalkan bangku kayu taman itu. Sepertinya jam isirahat akan segera habis.

Kini tatapan Naruto beralih ke depan, memandang kosong dinding bercat putih ruangan itu. "Aku dan Sakura, kami tak punya perasaan seperti itu. Kami setuju bertunangan karena menguntungkan kami, aku jadi terhidar dari calon-calon yang sering dibawa _Kaa-san_ , dan Sakura bisa tenang menunggu kekasihnya tanpa ada ancaman akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain."

"Dengan kata lain, kau–" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong suara bel tanda masuk kelas.

"Ayo ke kelas, memang sudah tidak ada pelajaran, tapi Ashuma- _sensei_ akan memberikan pengarahan kan." Naruto menyarankan, keduanya meninggalkan ruangan.

Di hari itu, di hari yang sama. Ketika Naruto mendapat kabar kematian ayahnya karena kecelakaan, mobil Namikaze Minato masuk jurang. Berdasarkan keterangan polisi, ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan tunggal karena kelalaian sopir. Meskipun Naruto tak bisa menerima keterangan pihak polisi, beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan ia merasa ayahnya memang memiliki masalah. Ayahnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor, dan sering pergi ke luar kota. Ayahnya pasti sangat lelah dan mengantuk saat menyetir, sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Hanya berselang sehari ketika Naruto harus menerima kabar _real estate_ keluarga Uzumaki jatuh ke tangan Hyuuga, Naruto mendapat kenyataan jika keluarga Hyuuga memperdaya Minato hingga harus menyerahkan perusahaan dan rumah yang ditempatinya saat itu.

Segalanya terasa berat untuk Naruto saat itu, ayahnya, perusahaan, rumah, bahkan gadis yang dicintainya. Kesialan nampaknya belum juga meninggalkan dirinya yang baru sedikit merasa lega dan baru saja menikmati masa-masa kuliahnya. Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina, ibu yang paling dicintainya bunuh diri.

Naruto harus bersusah payah menaiki tangga kesuksesan hingga menunggu kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya, dan dendam itu dimulai dari gadis yang dulu dicintainya itu. hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan adalah membuat Hinata percaya jika mereka suami istri, kemudian jika beruntung Naruto bisa mendapat informasi penting tentang keluarga wanita itu. Hal yang bisa menjatuhkan keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

Hinata sangat terkejut mendapati Naruto duduk di meja makan pagi ini, membaca korannya dengan santai. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto kembali ke Konoha sore nanti. Ia belum siap bertemu muka dengan Naruto secepat ini, meskipun di dalam hatinya Hinata merindukan pria itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto, ia melipat koran yang dibacanya tadi, meletakan di meja.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum, berjalan menuju meja makan. Menundudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, "kau pulang lebih cepat." Sambung Hinata.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

"Kapan Naruto- _kun_ sampai di Konoha?"

"Tadi pagi, sekitar jam 03.00 mungkin." Sambil menyesep kopi paginya dengan tenang, Naruto menjawab.

Jam 03.00 dini hari, yang benar saja. Itu berarti Naruto hanya istirahat sekitar 4 jam lebih, "apa Naruto- _kun_ tidak lelah?" Hinata bertanya, ia sangat khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nanti sore ada rapat di kantor jadi pagi ini aku harus pergi lagi." Naruto tersenyum, memberi jarak untuk mengambil nafas pada ucapannya, kemudian melajutkan. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Aku dengar dari Shizune, kau sering mimpi buruk, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dengan ragu dan sedikit terbata-bata, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_. Itu hanya mimpi buruk."

"Apa kau yakin? Terakhir aku melihat, kau tidak baik-baik saja." Naruto menghentikan gerakan gelas kopi di tangannya, alisnya bertaut tanda tak yakin dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_." Nada suara Hinata naik satu oktaf, manik _amethyst_ -nya menatap Naruto tajam. Hinata tak ingin membicarakan tetang mimpi itu, juga ia tak ingin Naruto mengetahui ingatannya yang kembali "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Hinata yang sadar dengan nada ucapannya, menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan nada suara Hinata yang sedikit lebih tinggi, tapi kemudian Naruto menyadari jika Hinata sangat terganggu dengan mimpi buruknya, ia pasti tak ingin mengingatnya. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu Hinata." Kata Naruto lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, entah sejak kapan Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjongkok di samping Hinata, membelai tangang itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, harusnya ia tahu Naruto hanya khawatir padanya.

"Rapatku akan selesai sebelum jam enam, setelah itu aku bebas." Bagaimana jika kita makan malam di luar." Naruto yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, menyarankan, tersenyum. Hinata ingat, itu adalah senyum hangat Naruto- _senpai_ yang dulu. Hinata ikut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Semenjak Naruto meninggalkan Hinata di rumahnya yang mewah ini, beberapa hari ini duduk di samping jendela merupakan kegiatan favorit Hinata, karena sudah beberapa hari ini Konoha selalu hujan. Hinata memandangi cincin di jarinya, tersenyum membayangkan jika saja pernikahannya dengan Naruto adalah nyata dan bukan kebohongan manis yang diciptakan pria itu. Mengingat sikap Naruto yang sangat baik dan perhatian, Hinata berpikir pasti kebohongan itu diciptakan Naruto agar Hinata merasa nyaman dan tenang karena kehilangan ingatannya.

Pipi Hinata merona dan mulutnya melengkung ke atas dengan sempurna, senyum kebahagian itu tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya mengingat Naruto akan mengajaknya makan malam di luar nanti. Apa Naruto mengajaknya kencan? Ah.. Hinata begitu terbuai dengan pesona Naruto, ia tahu Naruto bukan suaminya, tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan Hinata beranggapan pria itu adalah suaminya. Namikaze Naruto, suaminya yang perhatian, baik, amat tampan.

.

.

Hinata memilih mengenakan gaun malam sifon berwarna campuran lavender dan biru gelap. Gaun lembut dan romantis, Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto yang memilih sendiri gaun-gaun yang terjajar rapi di lemari kamarnya. Mungkinkah sekertarisnya yang memilihkannya atau seorang wanita yang dikencani Naruto, mengingat mereka bukan suami istri. Kemungkinan seperti itu pasti adakan, apalagi Naruto adalah sosok pria kaya yang menawan.

Digelengkan kepalanya, sehingga rambut indigonya bergerak. Hinata tak ingin memikirkan Naruto yang memiliki kekasih, ia tak ingin merusak makan malamnya dengan Naruto dengan pemikiran negatifnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata pergi makan malam di luar semenjak kecelakaan itu, juga pertama kalinya ia pergi dengan Naruto. Ia akan kencan dengan Naruto, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata. Mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang sangat keren dan memancarkan daya tarik yang sempurna. Naruto melangkah ke depan, meraih tangan Hinata, lalu membawanya ke bibirnya, "kau tampak anggun," Naruto memberitahu Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, Hinata."

Pipi Hinata merona, ia berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar kencang seperti _drum_. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata, meraih kembali tangan Hinata, menautkan pada lengannya. "Siap untuk pergi," Naruto menyarankan, menuntun Hinata keluar rumah, memasuki mobil berwarna hitam metalik.

"Ini indah sekali," gumam Hinata. Kini ia dan Naruto berada di sebuah restoran mewah, duduk saling berhadapan di depan meja yang terlihat elegan. Meja itu dilapisi kain linen tebal berwarna krem, setangkai mawar putih dalam vas perak menambah kesan romantis.

"Apa kau sering kemari, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata bertanya, ' _dengan seorang wanita yang kau sebut kekasih, mungkin?_ ' tambahnya dalam hati, memikirkan itu hatinya seperti diremas, sakit. Padahal, Hinata sudah berjanji sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya tadi, jika ia tak akan memikirkan hal-hal negatif tentang Naruto. Tetapi, keinginan tahuannuya akan pria yang dicintainya itu, membuat Hinata selalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Dan hal yang paling mengerikan dari sebuah persepi tak berdasar itu, selalu persepsi negatif yang mendominasi.

"Tidak sering, aku pernah kemari beberapa kesempatan saat bertemu dengan kolega bisnisku." Naruto menatap Hinata dalam, bibirnya tersenyum.

Hinata memperhatikan ketika bibir Naruto bergerak menyuarakan setiap kata dan sudut bibir yang melengkung ke atas dengan sempurna saat Naruto tersenyum, Hinata berdebar-debar, ia teringat bibir sensual itulah yang telah mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Apa hanya saat ada urusan pekerjaan? Bagaimana dengan wanita yang kau ken–" ucapan Hinata terhenti, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menyuarakan pikirannya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Dirinya sedang memilah-milih kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tapi wanita itu lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah.. maaf, maksudku–" Hinata benar-benar gugup, dengan terbata-bata ia mencoba membuat Naruto tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. "sebelum kita menikah, apakah kau pernah membawa kekasihmu kemari, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata menggigit ujung bibirnya kuat, mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan atas pertanyaan fatalnya. Sedikit menunduk untuk menghidari tatapan Naruto, ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

Naruto terdiam, membaca situasi beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya alisnya yang terangkat turun, senyumnya terkembang kembali. Ah, bukan, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat itu bukan senyum tapi seringai. Hinata yang masih menunduk tak menyadarinya. "Apa kau menganggap makan malam ini sebagai kencan, istriku?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto, pipinya merona mendengar kata kencan dari Naruto. Pagi tadi ia memang berpikir jika Naruto mengajaknya kencan, apa Hinata salah paham.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya." Naruto tersenyum, Hinata ingin menjawab tapi belum sempat, karena pelayan pembawa menu menggagalkan.

Hinata tak fokus saat memperhatikan deretan menu yang tersusun rapi. Pikirannya masih belum tenang atas pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi. Sesekali Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih serius membaca buku menu. "Apa kau mau rekomendasiku, Hinata?" Naruto tak hanya fokus pada buku menu, tapi ia juga menyadari kegelisahan Hinata.

"Kau tak keberatan dengan _seafood_?" Naruto bertanya, Hinata menangguk. Hinata tak peduli dengan apapun yang dipesankan Naruto untuknya, ia masih duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang menyuarakan beberapa nama makanan di menu dalam bahasa Prancis. Hinata tahu beberapa nama makan yang disebutkan Naruto, ia tersenyum mengetahui Naruto memesankan makanan yang sepertinya akan ia sukai. Hinata seorang Hyuuga, menguasai beberapa bahasa asing merupakan sesuatu yang harus dikuasainya.

"Anggur merah atau putih?" Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto bertanya dan menatapnya.

"Anggur putih," Hinata menjawab.

Naruto menatap Hinata, "bagus." Katanya ketika jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya, kemudian Naruto mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada buku menu dan mulai menyebutkan sebuah nama anggur pada pelayan.

Setelah pelayan meninggalakan mereka, Naruto buka suara. "Aku lebih suka anggur putih dari pada anggur merah."

"Apa ada alasan khusus? Hinata heran mengapa Naruto bertanya, jika memang ia menyukai anggur putih, kenapa tidak langsung memesannya saja. Apa pendapat Hinata begitu penting, memikirkan itu hatinya menghangat. Hinata bahagian hanya dengan perhatian kecil dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada" Naruto berucap sambil memandangnya, tersenyum. "Kau ingatkan jika kita berada di SMA yang sama?" Hinata menganggu menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, ia tak mengetahui Naruto berguma di dalam hatinya, ' _kau sungguh naif Hinata_.'

"Kau tahu, sebelum kita menikah, aku tidak kencan dengan siapapun, apalagi memiliki seorang kekasih." Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, "jika kau merasa khawatir tentang itu."

Hinata menatap Naruto, mencoba membaca manik biru yang terefleksi di matanya. Hinata tahu ini tak benar, Naruto membohonginya tentang pernikahan. Tapi Hinata tak bisa menolak pesona manik biru itu, ketika Naruto mengatakan dirinya tak punya kekasih dan mencintainya, kenapa semua itu terasa benar.

"Aku tahu kau tidak begitu mengenal diriku yang sekarang," Naruto kembali buka suara, _shapire_ dan _amethyst_ masih saling menatap "Hinata, hanya kau wanita yang aku cintai."

 _Apa Naruto baru saja mengatakan jika ia satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya?_ Hinata merasakan serbuan kesenangan. _Tuhan tolong aku, ini gila_. Hinata merasa dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan tentang ingatannya yang sudah kembali. Tapi di satu sisi lain ia juga khawatir pikiran-pikiran tentang Naruto yang tak akan berada di sininya lagi. Hinata mencintai pria itu, dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, jantungku. Bisakah kau berdetak dengan normal kembali." Hinata bergumam di toilet, ia menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin jika mencuci mukanya dengan air akan bisa lebih menenangkannya, tetapi jika itu dilakukan, gaunnya akan basah dan _make up_ di wajahnya pasti berantakan.

Hinata tadi sempat meminta ijin ke toilet yang berada di restoran untuk menenangkan diri sebentar, bersama Naruto dengan ingatannya yang sudah kembali tampaknya membuat Hinata akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Belum lagi pipinya yang tak hentinya merona, juga detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak bagai _drum_. Jika terus berada di sana, Hinata tak yakin jika ia tak akan pingsan.

"Hinata-chan," suara feminin di samping Hinata mengintrupsi.

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, terlihat sosok seorang wanita dewasa, mengenakan gaun hitam yang terlihat glamor, rambut pirang yang di tata dengan indah. Hinata mengenali sosok itu, itu teman masa kecilnya. Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatnya, mereka selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama dari mulai taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA. "Ino," seru Hinata pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino memandang Hinata dari bawah sampai atas, sudah lama Ino tak bertemu Hinata.

"Ino, aku merindukanmu." Hinata memeluk Ino, dan sahabat pirangnya itu balik memeluk Hinata "aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata."

"Lama aku tak mendengar kabar tentangmu, kau bersama seseorang?" Ino bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Ya, aku bersama seseorang. Ah, bukan itu. Apa kau punya kertas dan alat tulis? Aku butuh nomormu yang bisa aku hubungi." Hinata bertanya, Ino sedikit bingung dengan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak punya alat seperti itu, tapi jika kau butuh nomorku, ini kartu namaku." Ino menyerahkan selembar kartu namanya pada Hinata. "Tunggu, Hinata.. kau tak punya nomorku?"

"Maaf Ino, handphoneku hilang." Seru Hinata sambil memasukan kartu nama Ino ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?" Ino bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting, aku harus kembali sekarang, Naruto- _kun_ pasti sudah menunggu lama." Hinata merapihkan dirinya di cermin.

Ino memegang lengan Hinata. "Tunggu, Hinata. Yang kau maksud Naruto itu, apa Namikaze Naruto? Kau kemari dengan Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Iya, akan aku jelaskan nanti. Aku akan mengububungimu nanti, tolong jangan katakana pada siapapun jika kita bertemu, terutama pada Naruto- _senpai_." Hinata berusaha melepaskan cekraman tangan Ino di lengannya, ia harus segera pergi. Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir, terlebih lagi ia tak ingin Naruto mencarinya dan menemukan dirinya sedang bersama Ino.

"Hina–" Ino masih belum puasa dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Hinata, tapi sahabat indigonya itu sudah pergi.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Naruto yang sedang menyetir bertanya pada Hinata, kini Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam mobil yang melaju, membawa mereka kembali ke diamana Naruto yang berada di Konoha. "Kau terlihat gelisah," tambah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah." Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan jalan lewat kaca mobil samping kirinya, beralih melihat pada Naruto, kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Hinata duduk dengan sedikit tegang, ia sedikit meremas tas tangan yang sedari tadi masih di genggamnya, ada hal yang harus Hinata katakana pada Naruto. "Um.. Naruto- _kun_ , apa aku boleh jalan-jalan di luar rumah?" Hinata bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Naruto yang masih fokus pada jalan, menoleh pada Hinata sesaat dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Hinata semakin frustasi. Apa Naruto marah padanya? Tapi kemudian Hinata merasa Naruto menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. "Um.. kau tahu, kadang aku bosan, dan mungkin pergi ke taman atau ikut berbelanja dengan Shizune- _san_." Hinata kembali buka suara, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Hinata takut jika Naruto akan marah, ia menundukan kepalanya, genggaman di tasnya semakin mengerat.

Naruto mengubah posisi dudunya, menatap pada Hinata. "Lusa kau akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dengan Dr. Nagato, kita bisa menanyakan padanya apakah ia akan menginjinkanmu melakukannya atau tidak."

Terkejut dengan suara yang berada di depannya, Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Naruto, Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Aku suka ide itu," Hinata menjawab, _amethyst_ dan _shapire_ saling bertatapan lama.

Lengan Naruto terangkat, meraih dagu Hinata, membawa wajah wanita itu lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Hinata menutup matanya, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

Hinata memiliki bibir yang menggiurkan, mungil tapi berlekuk indah, sehingga Naruto bisa dengan lembut menikmatinya. Memagut bibir bawah Hinata sebelum memperdalam ciumannya menjadi ciuman yang sensual.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Umm.. sepertinya beberapa pembaca merasa kecewa karena misterinya sudah terungkap sebagian di chapter 4. Aku tahu mungkin akan lebih bagus jika aku menambahkan beberapa plot lagi sebelum aku mengungkap masa lalu Hinata, tapi jujur, ide awalnya memang seperti itu dan aku gak punya ide lain selain itu.

Kapasitas imajinasiku ada batasnya, jadi harap maklum.

Well, mungkin kalian akan kecewa lagi dengan chapter 5 ini, pasalnya di chapter ini satu misteri terbongkar lagi, masa lalunya Naru-chan. Aku sangat senang dengan review kali yang menanggapi misterinya sebagai sesuatu yang menarik dan harus di simpan di akhir, tapi kerangka awal yang aku buat tidak seperti itu. Aku sangat setuju dengan ide kalian, jadi satu misteri lagi masih aku simpan, tapi aku tidak mau terlalu jauh melangkah dari konsep awal karena aku takut terbawa, bingung, tersesat, dan berakhir dengan cerita yang tidak jelas.

Aku sudah memperingatkan di atas, dari awal jika gaya ceritaku alurnya cepat. Aku juga tidak suka dengan cerita yang terlalu panjang bak episode di sinetron, jadi aku punya target tidak akan membuat cerita berakhir dengan lebih dari 10 chapter. Ya, mentok-mentok sampai chapter 13 atau 15, jika itu harus.

Untuk konflik, jangan berharap aku akan menyajian konflik yang gelap dan _mainstream_. Jujur lagi, aku paling tidak suka dan tidak bisa membuat konflik yang wah. Dan satu lagi, aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan orang ketika. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menggunakannya, tapi jika terpaksa untuk membuat ceritanya lebih berkembang kenapa tidak. Itupun tidak yang berlebihan, aku lebih suka menyajikan konflik batin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **fdbnm7, Salsabilla12, Helena Yuki, vi2NHL, endahs442, troublemaker22, Avia Hasava, uchiha leo, BrotherHeart, Andromeda Arundhati, Amu B, Da Discabil Worm N.A, Uzumakisrhy, ana, Orochimaru-Chan, NHL, Ranita752, i'm not flamer, Agung645, Guest, pururukuru**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan upadate-nya selalu, hope you like my story.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca semua, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	6. Our Memories 06

.

Our Memories

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita pasaran dan bak sinetron)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mendorong pintu kamar itu sangat pelan sehingga sang penghuni kamar yang sedang tidur tak akan terbangun, Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata. Wanita itu terbaring terlelap di tempat tidur, rambut indigonya tersebar di atas bantal. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut putih hingga pinggang, Hinata tampak seperti peri berbaring di situ.

Naruto mengamati bibir Hinata yang bergetar lembut saat wanita itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar jelas, sementara salah satu tangannya kelihatan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di sampingnya. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berkerut, seolah-olah ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

"Hinata, hey, sst, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto pelan menenangkan Hinata yang semakin gelisah dan meracaw tidak jelas di tidurnya. Sambil duduk di samping Hinata tertidur, Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan padanya.

Mata Hinata terbuka perlahan, kemudian terbuka lebar dan langsung tersentak duduk. Beberapa saat wajahnya tampak bingung, kemudian sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Naruto berada di kamarnya "Naruto- _kun_ " lirihnya "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku baru pulang dan aku ingin memastikan apakah kau sudah tidur." Naruto berujar lembut, tangannya yang tadi mengenggam tangan Hinata, sempat terlepas, kini mengenggamnya kembali, "kau mimpi buruk lagi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk." Ujar Hinata, tangan kananya yang tak digenggam Naruto, digunakan untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Naruto menyarankan, "air putih atau kau mau aku membuatkan teh?"

Hinata mengeleng, "aku hanya butuh segela air putih."

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan ke bawah dan mengambilnya." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, pria itu segera melangkah dengan lebar meninggalkan kamar, menuju dapur. Hinata memperhatikan punggung lebar Naruto yang semakin menjauh, pria itu baru saja tiba di rumah. Hinata bisa melihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan setelan jas kerjanya, lengkap dengan dasi yang masih menggantung rapih di lehernya.

Diliriknya jam di samping tempat tidurnya, jam 11.00 malam. Naruto pulang larut malam dan langsung melihatnya, apakah Naruto mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Hinata tak bisa membendung serbuan kebahagiaan di hatinya, Naruto begitu perhatian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan nampan kecil dan segelas air mineral di atasnya. Duduk di samping Hinata, menyerahkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti obat pada Hinata "minumlah ini."

"Apa ini, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nagato memberikannya padaku saat aku mengunjungi rumah sakit, aku mengatakan padanya kau sering mengalami mimpi buruk." Naruto menjawab, sambil masih menganjurkan obat itu untuk diminum.

Hinata mengeleng, "aku tak butuh obat penenang lagi, Naruto- _kun_." Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon agar tak berusaha membuatnya meminum segala bentuk obat-obatan lagi, semenjak di rumah sakit, Hinata sudah lelah harus mengkonsumsi banyak obat-obatan. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, sedikit kesal karena Hinata menolak perhatiannya. Tapi melihat kondisi Hinata, sepertinya bukan obat penenang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. "Baiklah, tapi habiskan airnya."

Hinata menatap tajam gelas yang digenggam Naruto, ia tak yakin bisa menghabiskan air di gelas itu. Tapi Hinata tetap mengangguk, ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto. Meskipun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Hinata bisa menandaskan isi gelas itu.

Selama Hinata menghabiskan minumannya, ia sesekali melirik pada Naruto yang sedang menanggalkan jas kerja hitamnya. Menarik dasi yang dari tadi seperti mencekiknya, dan menjatuhkannya di kursi. Membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya, menunjukan lekukkan leher dan sedikit dadanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata buka suara, tangan Naruto yang sedang mebuka kancing lengan kemejanya terhenti. Melihat ke arah Hinata, sedikit heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang menunduduk dan mengenggam erat gelas kosong di tanggannya, "bi-bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Dengan terbata-bata Hinata berucap.

"Aku akan menganti bajuku dengan piyama terlebih dahulu," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengambil jas dan dasi yang tergelatak di kusi, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata kembali di kamarnya. Hinata sedikit heran dengan ucapan Naruto, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Diraihnya nampan yang berada di dekatnya, menyimpan nampan dan gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menunggu Naruto kembali.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto muncul kembali di kamar Hinata beberap menit setelah ia meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, wanita itu masih diam mematung, memperhatikan Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Hinata, kenapa belum tidur?" Naruto bertanya. Hinata tersentak, tapi tak merespon ucapan Naruto. "Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Setelah berujar, Naruto memposisikan Hinata agar berbaring di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya.

Naruto berjalan memutar tempat tidur, hingga ia sampai di samping tempat tidur. Merebahkan dirinya hingga tempat tidur di samping Hinata melesak, Hinata merasakan ketegangan dan kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto saat pria itu menyelinap ke balik selimut.

Hinata memikirkan kembali apa yang ia katakan pada Naruto. Ia memang meminta pria itu untuk menemaninya tapi hanya sebentar, hingga ia bisa menenangkan hatinya dan tertidur kembali. Ketika Hinata sadar jika ia begitu tegang ketika meminta Naruto menemaninya, sehingga kata 'sebentar' itu ia katakana dengan sangat pelan dan mungkin tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Oh, ya ampun, pria yang malang, Naruto pasti berasumsi jika Hinata meminta menemaninya sepanjang malam seperti malam sebelumnya saat ia mimpi buruk.

Naruto meletakan sebelah tangan di tubuh Hinata dan menarik wanita itu lebih dekat. Hinata merasakan perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi dalam dekapan Naruto. Begitu hangat, hingga ia tergoda untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang ingatannya dan juga perasaannya selama ini, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika beberapa pemikiran buruk tentang Naruto yang akan meninggalkannya. ' _Sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku ingin berada di sininya lebih lama lagi_ ,' Hinata bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata bergumam, memastikan apakah pria yang sedang mendekapnya dalam posisi berbaring itu telah terlelap.

"Hm," Naruto bergumam. Menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sekenanya, sepertinya pria itu tak bisa tidur sebelum memastikan Hinata terlelap terlebih dahulu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Hinata bertanya.

"Hm," Naruto masih menjawab dengan bergumam. Sedikit mengeratkan depannya pada Hinata, "kau tidak bisa tidur?" Mau aku bacakan sesuatu?" Naruto menyarankan.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Naruto kembali menyarankan.

"Naruto- _kun_ "

"Hm"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Naruto bertanya.

"Semua hal tentang dirimu"

"Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana," Naruto menjeda ucapannya. "Bagaimana jika kau yang bertanya?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Naruto, tetapi Hinata tak boleh menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naruto curiga. "Apa keinginanmu yang paling sederhana?"

"Hem… itu sulit untuk dijawab." Naruto bergumam.

"Yang sulit itu jika ada hubungannya dengan hidup dan mati," timpal Hinata.

Naruto menatap langit-langit putih ruangan itu, terdiam sejenakan sebelum akhirnya buka suara. "Ya, memang." Dan kemudian kembali terdiam.

Hinata menengadah ke arah Naruto, ia melihat pria itu menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan berbagai perasaan, "jadi apa keinginanmu yang paling sederhana?"

Naruto mengalihkan penglihatannya, menatap Hinata. Tetapi Hinata yang begitu malu ditatap Naruto, segera kembali menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Aku tak punya keinginan, aku menetapkan sasaran. Menetapkan target bagi diri sendiri, kemudian berupaya melamapuinya."

"Kau berbicara seperti seorang pebisnis sejati," komentar Hinata "baiklah, mari kita mundur sedikit lebih jauh, kembali ketika kau percaya dengan memohon pada bintang jatuh maka keinginanmu akan terwujud."

Naruto mengeleng, berpikir beberapa detik. "Itu sudah lama sekali, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mengingatnya. Aku terlahir dalam keluarga berada, semua barang yang aku inginkan selalu ada tanpa harus aku minta, begitu juga dengan kasih sayang orangtuaku. Tapi jika bintang jatuh seperti yang kau katakana bisa mengabulkan keinginan, aku berharap _Tou-san_ ku tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil itu, dengan begitu _Kaa-san_ ku juga tidak akan bunuh diri."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, ia tak tahu jika ibu Naruto meninggal karena bunuh diri. "Aku tak tahu _Kaa-san_ mu bunuh diri?" Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto, tapi pria itu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan ekspresi yang sulit, terlihat kesedihan di sana.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih, bakal-bakal air mata telah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. "Itu sudah lama sekali," ungkap Naruto.

"Itu pasti sangat mengerikan," Hinata berujar.

"Ya, agak sulit menemukan permohonan yang sederhana sementara seluruh duniamu luluh lantah." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, "tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku bisa melaluinya dan hidup terus berlanjut."

"Kau pasti melalui banyak hal sulit," ungkap Hinata.

"Ya, lebih sulit dari yang bisa orang lain bayangkan. Sekarang, tidurlah." Naruto masih menyarankan agar Hinata tidur dan tak banyak bertanya lagi, Hinata butuh tidur dan Naruto juga sudah lelah.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tak butuh kenangan dan lainnya, jika ia bisa berada di sisi Naruto. Terus seperti ini pun tak apa, tak mengapa jika pagi tak datang menyapa.

.

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau melakukan banyak kemajuan minggu-minggu ini. Semuanya baik, dan soal keinginanmu untuk jalan-jalan di luar rumah itu ide yang bagus. Aku tahu berada di rumah besar itu dengan Naruto pasti sangat membosankan, tapi aku harap kau tak memaksakan diri. " Panjang lebar Dr. Nagato menjelaskan kondisi Hinata, di salah satu ruang periksa pasien rawat jalan _Konoha Hospital_.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan terakhir Dr. Nagato, sepertinya dokter itu sangat senang mengolok-olok adik sepupunya. "Naruto- _kun_ sangat menyengkan, Dok."

Dr. Nagato ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, "apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengeleng "semuanya baik-baik saja, Dok." Hinata berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih Dr. Nagato." Dan Dr. Nagato membalasnya dengan senyum ramah.

Ketika keluar dari ruang praktek Dr. Nagato, Hinata tak menemukan Naruto yang seharusnya duduk di kursi tunggu. Padangannya ia arahkan ke setiap sudut ruang tunggu itu, hingga Hinata menghentikan fokus matanya pada sosok pria bersurai pirang yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang dokter wanita. Mereka terlihat akrab.

Saat pertama kali Hinata melihat sosok dokter wanita itu, ia merasakan suasana musim semi di sekitar dokter itu. Rambut merah muda yang terlihat lembut, manik hijau laksana zamrud. Tubuh tinggi langsing berlekuk indah yang tak bisa disembunyikan jas putih yang dikenakannya, wajah cantik yang ramah. Wanita itu benar-benar seperti musim semi yang sempurna.

Siapa wanita itu? Hinata merasakan perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya menyaksikan Naruto yang terlihat akrab denganya. Dengan berat hati, Hinata berjalan ke arah kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Hinata akan menunggu Naruto selesai berbincang-bincang dengan dokter wanita cantik itu, Hinata meras tak pantas jika harus menghampiri mereka dan menganggunya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu Naruto berada di hadapannya, "Hinata, kau sudah selesai?" Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi," Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, merengkuh pinggang wanita itu menuju ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan rumah sakit besar itu.

Saat tiba di tempat parkir rumah sakit dan berada di mobil Naruto, "aku sudah berbicara dengan Shizune untuk tidak menyiapkan makan siang, kau tidak keberatan jika kita makan di luar?" Hinata mengeleng, tentu saja wanita itu tak akan menolak, ia senang bisa pergi ke luar bersama Naruto.

.

.

"Ino," Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku taman melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya.

"Maaf aku terlamabat." Ino terengah-engah, mengatur napasnya agar stabil kembali akibat lari-lari kecil yang dilakukannya saat menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Hinata.

"Tak apa, apa sulit menemukan tempat ini?" Hinata mengeleng, tersenyum menatap sahabatnya.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah mencari tahu sebelumnya." Ino meletakan tasnya di bangkung kayu taman, tepat di sebelah Hinata sebelum ia juga ikut duduk di sana. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Banyak hal terjadi padaku beberapa bulan ini" Hinata melirik ke arah Ino, sedikit menajamkan tatapannya. "Kau tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapakan tentang pertemuan kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tak percaya padaku Hinata- _chan_?" Ino balik menatap Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan tetawa.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya memastikan." Hinata menarik napas panjang, menatap pemandangan di depannya sebelum kembali berujar "aku mengalami kecelakaan dan Naruto- _senpai_ yang menolongku."

Hinata mulai menceritakan pada Ino tentang dirinya yang bertunangan dengan Otsutsuki Toneri, penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh tunangannya itu, keluar dari mansion Hyuuga, tinggal di sebuah _flat_ kecil hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dirinya yang kehilangan ingatan, Naruto yang mengaku sebagai suaminya, dan sekarang tinggal bersama dengan pria itu di rumahnya.

"Tunggu Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana bisa Naruto- _senpai_ menolongmu?" Ino menatap Hinata tajam, wanita pirang itu menemukan kejanggalan pada cerita Hinata, ada yang aneh di sini.

"Aku juga tak tahu Ino, seperti yang aku katakana tadi, aku sudah berada di _Konoha Hospital_ saat aku kehilangan ingatan dan Naruto- _senpai_ berada di sana sebagai suamiku." Hinata balik menatap Ino, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan padanya, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Aku takut Ino, aku takut Naruto- _senpai_ akan menjauhiku jika ia tahu ingatanku telah kembali. "Aku juga belum siapa menghadapai _Tou-sama_ dan pertunangan itu."

Ino menghela napas panjang, ia tahu Hinata tipe optimis dalam hal berusaha di bidang pelajaran. Tapi ia akan jadi sangat terpuruk ketika berurusan dengan perasaan. ' _Hal ini terulang lagi_ ,' gerutunya dalam hati. Ino pernah mengalami situasi yang hampir mirip seperti ini, ketika Ino mengetahu jika Hinata menyukai seniornya itu. Ino harus ekstra berusaha untuk menyakinkan Hinata agar menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, meskipun seniornya itu sudah memiliki tunangan. Meskipun ketika Hinata sudah bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya di hari kelulusan Naruto tak terjadi karena seniornya itu tak hadir di acara tersebut.

Tunggu apa baru saja Ino menyebutkan tunangan? Naruto- _senpai_ memiliki tunangan. Lantas bagaimana sekarang dengan tunangannya, mengapa dia mengaku sebagai suami Hinata. "Tunggu Hinata, kau ingat tidak gossip tentang Naruto- _senpai_ yang sudah memiliki tunangan?"

Kepala Hinata terasa kosong mendengar kata tunangan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat soal gossip dan kedekatan Naruto dengan seorang gadis ketika mereka masih di bangku SMA. "Um," Hinata bergumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yang aku dengar, itu bukan sekedar gossip, Naruto- _senpai_ memang bertunangan dengan Haruno- _senpai_." Ino merubah posisi duduknya.

"Haruno?" Hinata mengulang.

"Iya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik primadona sekolah yang satu kelas dengan Naruto- _senpai_?" Ino menunggu reaksi Hinata, "kau tidak ingat?" Ino melihat kedua alis Hinata bertaut, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang mengingat-ingat, tapi karena belum ada reaksi dari Hinata, Ino menambahkan kembali. "Gadis bersurai merah muda itu."

"Apa sekarang Haruno- _senpai_ menjadi dokter?" Hinata bersuara, ia ingat sesuatu, tetapi belum yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat Naruto- _senpai_ bersamanya di rumah sakit saat pemeriksaan rutinku."

Ino merubah kembali posisi duduknya, kali ini ia menatap taman di depannya. Menghindari tatapan Hinata, pikirannya sedikit menerawang. "Jadi benar ya, mereka masih bersama?"

Tak ada reaksi dari Hinata. Ino melihat melalui ekor matanya, dilihatnya Hinata yang masih memikirkan sesuatu. "Yang aku dengar, penyebab Naruto- _senpai_ tak menghadiri upacara kelulusan itu karena ayahnya meninggal beberapa hari sebelum hari kelulusan, dan setelah itu perusahaan keluarga Namikaze mengalami kebangkrutan. Karena itulah pertunangan Naruto- _senpai_ dan Haruno- _senpai_ dibatalkan, tapi yang aku dengar lagi mereka tetap bersama karena saling mencintai." Ino menjelaskan.

Kini semuanya jelas bagi Hinata, jawaban atas pertanyaannya dulu. Padahal Hinata sudah bertekad akan mengatakan perasaannya di hari kelulusan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tak datang di hari itu. pernayataan cinta itu tak pernah tersampaikan. Hinata mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto tetang kedua orang tuanya, itu pasti menjadi hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Terkadang Hinata merasa Naruto begitu manis dengan semua perhatiannya, tapi terkadang Naruto juga begitu misterius.

"Maaf aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu Hinata- _chan_ , tapi kau tak bisa terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini kan?" Ino buka suara kembali ketika belum juga ada respon dari Hinata.

Hinata mengeleng, ia tahu Ino pasti sangat khawatir padanya. "Aku tahu, terima kasih, Ino." Setelah mencoba menata hatinya, Hinata menambahkan. "Bagaiman dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Ino sedikit terkejut dengan topik yang berbeda dari yang dibicarakan. Ino mengerti, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang memikirkan kata-katanya tadi dan belum ingin membahas lebih jauh. Dengan senyum sama, yang Hinata berikan padanya, Ino menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku yang sekarang, meskipun terkadang sangat melelahkan."

"Aku yakin itu, menjadi penyiar berita sudah menjadi cita-cita Ino sejak dulu kan." Senyum Hinata semakin lebar.

Mereka tertawa, mereka teman. Berbagi rasa, berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi air mata, apapun, bahkan hal yang paling pribadi. Hal-hal yang bahkan tak pernah mereka ceritakan kepada orangtua mereka.

"Ino, boleh aku minta tolong lagi." Hinata memohon.

"Apa itu?" Ino menjawab, kepalanya digerakkan untuk melihat sahabatnya itu.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya ringan, sebelum bersuara kembali. "Bisa kau cari tahu tentang Neji- _nisan_ , apakah dia sudah kembali dari New York." "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku minta tolong kau harus menjelaskan kepada Neji- _nisan_ terlebih dahulu tentang kondisiku saat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta bantuan Tenten."

"Apa Tenten masih mengharapkan Neji- _nisan_?"

"Kau tahu kan seperti apa Tenten menyukai kakak sepupumu itu." Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. "Jadi aku rasa, orang yang paling tahu kabar Neji saat ini adalah Tenten."

.

.

Hinata duduk di kursi, mengabaikan teh yang mulai dingin dan beberapa kudapan di hadapannya. Hinata masih memikirkan ucapan Ino, ia begitu terganggu dengan kenyataan Naruto yang bertunangan dan mencintai Haruno Sakura. Benarkah Naruto mencintainya? Lalu perhatian dan kebaikan yang selama ini diberikannya untuk Hinata apakah hanya sebatas rasa kasihan karena dirinya yang bergitu terpuruk dengan kecelakaan ini.

Jika diingat-ingat Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura memang sangat dekat, banyak gosip yang mengatakan jika mereka berpacaran dan bertunangan. Tak jarang Hinata melihat Naruto bersama Sakura, mereka terlihat akrab dan Naruto begitu terlihat bahagia saat bersamannya. Kenyataan Naruto benar-benar bertunangan dengan Sakura semakin membuat hatinya sakit, belum lagi ingatannya tentang Naruto yang bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura di rumah sakit, pada akhirnya nanti Naruto pasti akan bersama dengan Sakura dan meninggalkannya.

Hinata ingat betul saat pertama kali ia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto, saat itu ia dan Ino menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk menjadi panitia Festifal Sekolah. Dan entah bagaimana kedua sahabatnya, Karin dan Tenten. Yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu juga menjadi wakil dari kelasnya. Tentu saja ketiga temannya itu menyadari Hinata yang begitu terpesona pada sosok Naruto- _senpai_.

 _Ketika enam panitia, termasuk Ino, Hinata, Karin, dan Tenten, serta dua orang lagi perwakilan dari kelas yang sama dengan Tenten dan Karin ditugaskan untuk membuat laporan di ruang OSIS. Karin dan Ino yang saat itu telah kembali dari toilet tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto-senpai dengan temannya yang mengatakan akan kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk mengerjakan laporannya, hal itu membuat dua sahabat itu mempunyai ide gila yang bisa membuat Hinata lebih dekat dengan Naruto-senpai._

 _Maka dengan alasan aneh dan tak masuk akal, kelima panitia itu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruang OSIS bersama dengan laporan yang belum selesai. Tak lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Hinata merasa lega karena teman-temannya cepat kembali, tapi rasa lega itu segera tergantikan dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Bukan teman-temannya yang membuka pintu dan masuk ruangan, justru Naruto yang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi terkejut._

 _Hinata sadar betul ini adalah ruang OSIS, kemungkinan Namikaze Naruto yang seorang ketua berada di sini sangat besar. Tetapi berada di ruangan itu berdua saja dengan senior pujaannya itu tentu membuat jatung Hinata berdetak tak tenang. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Naruto, keterkejutan yang langsung berubah menjadi kebahagian ketika menyaksikan adik kelasnya yang beberapa bulan ini telah menyita perhatiannya._

 _"Hyuuga-san, kau sendiri, di mana panitia yang lainnya?" Naruto yang memasuki ruangan bertanya._

 _Hinata gugup, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan seniornya. "Um.. itu, mereka bilang pergi ke toilet dan membeli minum."_

 _"Oh.. apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Naruto bertanya, memperhatikan kertas-kertas di meja._

 _Hinata menengadah dari tempat duduknya memandang Naruto yang berdiri memperhatikannya. "Um.. tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze-senpai pasti punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan juga kan."_

 _Merasa kecewa akan penolakan Hinata, tapi itu tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis di hadapannya. Jadi, secara sepihak Naruto mengambil inisiatif. "Baiklah jika menurutmu begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan laporanku di meja ini, tanyakan saja jika ada hal yang tak kau mengerti."_

 _"Hai, arigatou Namikaze-senpai."_

 _"Hyuuga-san." Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata._

 _Hinata sedikit tersentak, semakin gugup ketika Naruto duduk di hadapannya dengan membawa beberapa kertas, seperti ucapannya tadi, Naruto akan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Hinata "Hai," gadis itu menjawab panggilan Naruto, nadanya sedikit tegang._

 _"Sepertinya hanya kau yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Namikaze-senpai." Naruto menutupi kegugupannya dengan membokak-balikan kertas laporan di hadapannya, tetapi fokus matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata yang menunduk menyelesaikan laporannya._

 _"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Naruto, pensil yang digunakan untuk mengisi angket di hadapannya terlepas dari genggamannya._

 _"Beberapa guru memang ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Namikaze, tapi jika kau menambahkan kata senpai bukankah itu terlalu panjang?"_

 _"La-lalu bagaiman aku harus memanggil senpai?" dengan terbata-bata, Hinata bertanya._

 _"Naruto-senpai bagaimana? Seperti yang orang lain gunakan saat memanggilku?" Naruto mengatakannya dengan mantap._

 _"Aku tidak mau memanggilmu seperti orang lain memanggilmu." Hinata berguma dengan suara kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto._

 _"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, memastikan apa yang didengarnya tak salah._

 _Hinata gelagapan, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sering menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."_

 _Naruto semakin menautkan alisnya melihat reaksi Hinata, "tapi rasanya aku tadi mendengar kau mengatakan, 'aku tidak mau memanggilmu seperti orang lain memanggilmu' seperti itu."_

 _Hinata semakin tegang, jantung berdetak kencang, ia semakin merutuki kebodohannya. Pasti Naruto-senpai akan membencinya, rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi itu tentu tidak akan terjadi, Naruto menyukai Hinata._

 _Naruto memperhatikan ketika Hinata yang menunduk sambil meremas rok kotak-kotaknya dengan kuat, pemuda itu tersenyum memperatikan gadis yang disukainya. "Baiklah, jika kau ingin." Naruto buka suara, berdehem untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Naruto' tanpa tambahan 'senpai' bagaimana?"_

 _Hinata menoleh pada Naruto, memastikan Naruto masih ada di hadapannya, hingga ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu kan tidak sopan, bagaiman tanggapan orang-orang nanti?"_

 _Naruto berpikir sejenak, menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita kau memanggil nama kecilku ketika kita hanya berdua saja? Dengan begitu kau tak perlu mempedulikan pendapat orang lain, Hinata-chan." Naruto menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, tersenyum ketika gadis itu menatapnya "Nah, karena aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, bagaimana jika kau juga mulai memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."_

 _"Ta-tapi," Hinata bergumam, ucapannya terbata-bata._

 _Naruto mengeleng "tidak ada kata 'tapi,' Hinata-chan. Ayo lakukan."_

 _Hinata menunduk kembali, meremas rok kotak-kotak yang sudah mulai kusut karena berkali-kali diremas Hinata untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya. "Hai, Naruto-san."_

 _"San? Kau formal sekali, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, frontal._

 _Ragu-ragu, tapi Hinata tetap menyuarakan nama pemuda yang berada di depannya. "Um.. Naruto-kun"_

 _"Itu lebih baik." Naruto tesenyum lebar, Hinata semakin berdebar-debar._

.

.

Seorang pria tergesa-gesa meninggalkan bandara, setelah tiba di bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang. Ia bergeges menuju kediamanannya. Manik _amethyst_ sesekali memperhatikan jam tangan yang tersemat di lengan kirinya dan begitu menemukan taxi, segera ia memasukinya kemudian meminta sopir bergerak menuju mansion Hyuuga.

"Neji- _nisan_ , kapan kau tiba di Jepang?" Seorang gadis yang memiliki surai coklat lembut dan manik _amethyst_ , terkejut ketika menuruni tangga di rumahnya ia menemukan sosok kakak sepupunya yang seharusnya ada di New York berada di Jepang.

"Hanabi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Neji mengabaikan pertanyaan Hanabi, dan justru berbalik bertanya. Neji juga merasa heran dengan keberadaan adik sepupunya yang seharusnya sedang berada di Aussie.

"Aku sedang libur, jadi aku memutuskan tinggal di Jepang beberapa minggu." Hanabi menjawab.

"Di mana Hiashi- _sama_?" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Ayah ada di kantornya, ada apa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan jika pulang ke Jepang, aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"Aku harus menemuinya, segera." Neji melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menuju garasi tempat mobilnya berada, ia harus segera menemui Hyuuga Hiashi, pamannya.

Hanabi menghembuskan napasnya, masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada kakak sepupunya itu, tapi Neji keburu menghilang "paling tidak jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Hanabi mendengus, kesal karena semenjak tadi hanya dirinya yang menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

Neji memutar setir mobilnya menuju tempat parkir bawah gedung Hyuuga _Entreprise_. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan pamannya hingga membuatnya harus segera meninggalkan New York. Ketika pria itu sudah berada di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, mengetuknya dan ketika terdengar kata masuk dari dalam. Ia meraih gagang pintu, mendorong daun pintu itu untuk memasuki ruangan. "Paman?"

"Neji," seorang pria yang lebih tua berada di ruangan tersebut, menyebutkan nama dan memandang Neji sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang berada di mejanya.

"Duduklah" Hiashi menyarankan. Beberapa menit kemudian Hiashi meraih amplop coklat yang berada di meja kerjanya. Berjalan memutar menuju sofa di mana Neji sudah duduk.

"Apa ini? Neji membuka amplop coklat yang diserahkan Hiashi, memandang dengan tidak percaya beberapa foto dari amplot coklat yang dibukanya "Ini Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto? Apa maksud semua ini paman?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau yang meminta agar Hinata diberikan waktu sebelum menuju pernikahannya, lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang ia bersama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Aku tahu Hinata tak menyukai pertunangannya dengan Toneri tapi dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus dengan Naruto." Hiashi menyadarkan tubuhnya di sofa, memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa yang paman ketahui tentang Hinata?" Neji menatap tajam pamannya.

Hiashi sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya, " _flat_ tempat tinggalnya mengalami kecelakaan kebakaran dan Hinata dilarikan ke _Konoha Hospital_."

"Rumah sakit keluarga Uzumaki? Karena itu mereka tidak menghubungi pihak keluarga Hinata?"

"Ya," Hiashi menjawab.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata bersama Naruto, ia bukan seorang dokter?" Hiashi masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Neji ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Yahiko- _san_? Apa paman tidak mendapat info darinya?"

"Yahiko kepala rumah sakit itu, ia tak akan mengurusi masalah seperti itu, sepertinya Nagato dan Haruno terlibat."

"Haruno? Haruno Sakura?"

"Itu yang aku dengar dari Yahiko."

"Lalu kenapa paman tidak membawa Hinata pulang?"

"Yahiko mengatakan Hinata hilang ingatan, ia mengatakan agar jangan dulu bertindak dan menunggu"

"Menunggu? Sampai kapan paman? Bagaimana dengan pertunangan Hinata dengan Toneri?"

"Pertunangannya batal"

"Apa?" Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dirinya dipenuhi emosi, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa lega mendengar kabar itu.

"Duduklah," Hiashi memerintah, ia tak suka bersusah payah menengadah untuk melihat lawan bicaranya berdiri karena keterkejutan. "Keluarga Otsutsuki membatalkan pertunangan juga kerja sama kita, sekarang aku bingung bagaima cara mendapatkan _resort_ itu kembali." Hiashi memijit pelipisnya.

"Paman, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata?"

Hiashi masih terdiam. Neji menatap Hiashi, menunggu jawaban dari paman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah. Neji tahu pamannya punya beberapa kemungkinan tapi Neji juga tahu Hiashi bukan tipe yang akan menyuarakan sesuatu yang belum pasti kebenarannya, "apa menurut paman Naruto mencoba menghancurkan Hyuuga dengan memanfaatkan Hinata?"

Raut wajah Hiashi berubah, rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap tajam pada Neji. Ia tahu pamannya juga pasti memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Neji tahu masa lalu antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze, ia juga sangat tahu mengenai _real estate_ keluarga Uzumaki.

"Cari tahu tentang masalah ini, selesaikan semuanya, Hinata harus kembali ke mansion Hyuuga." Hiashi buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Baik, paman." Neji menjawab, berdiri dari sofa. "Aku permisi," meninggalkan ruang kerja pamannya, ia berniat kembali ke mansion Hyuuga. Di sana ia akan mulai mencari infromasi dan istirahat, perjalanan New York – Jepang membuatnya lelah.

Saat tiba di mobilnya, Neji melihat beberapa email yang masuk di ponsel pintarnya, sebagian besar dari perusahaan, beberapa dari Tenten, dan tangannya berhenti ketika melihat alamat email yang tidak dikenalnya. Dibukanya dengan segera karena subjek email itu tentang Hinata.

 **Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Hinata. Bisa kita bertemu dan berbicara, ini tentang Hinata.**

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **Uzumakisrhy, reygatcgplayer, sellameilia, Avia Hasava, vi2NHL, Azu-chan NaruHina, Salsabilla12, fdbnm7, pururukuru, BrotherHeart, NH-chan, Helena Yuki, i'm not flamer, ginitini, , Namelia, uchiha leo, Yuukina Aoi, Guest, sasuhina always, Ame, Hikari Hyuga, Andromeda Arundhati**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan upadate-nya selalu, hope you like my story.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca semua, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Tidak punya editor jadi banyak _typo_ , tidak punya _deadline_ jadi updatenya sesuka hati, tak terjadwal. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	7. Our Memories 07

.

Our Memories

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita pasaran dan bak sinetron)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taman di dekat kompleks perumahan tempatnya tinggal sekarang adalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Hinata kunjungi seorang diri, di taman itu ia bisa merasa lebih hidup karena bisa berjalan-jalan setelah dirinya harus terbaring lama di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan itu. Di taman itu juga sudah beberapa kali Hinata bertemu dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Tentu dengan merahasiakannya dari Naruto, pria yang sekarang tinggal dengannya dan pria yang dicintainya.

Kesenangan itu bertambah ketika beberapa menit yang lalu Ino kembali menemuinya bersama dengan kakak sepupu yang disayanginya, Hyuuga Neji. Anak dari adik ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi yang sudah meninggal. Kakak sepupu yang seperti kakak kandung bagi Hinata.

Ino lebih dahulu meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji di taman itu karena kesibukan kerjaannya, dan Ino merasa kedua orang itu butuh privasi untuk berbicara. Hinata menceritakan semua yang dialaminya persis seperti saat ia menceritakan serentetan kejadian pada Ino, meskipun lebih banyak dibumbui dengan pembelaannya terhadap Naruto ketika Neji secara terang-terangan memberi penilaian buruk pada pria itu.

Neji bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa Namikaze Naruto, dan tentu pria itu pasti punya alasan mengapa mau bersusah payah menolong adik sepupunya. Menciptakan kebohongan-kebohongan pada Hinata yang hilang ingatan, juga menyembunyikan adik sepupunya dari keluarganya cukup untuk membuatnya marah dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor polisi untuk menuntut Naruto atas dasar penculikan dan penipuan. Tapi hal itu sepertinya bukan ide bagus mengingat Naruto adalah salah satu orang penting dan berpengaruh di Jepang. Juga dari cara Hinata berbicara tentang Naruto, tidak sulit bagi Neji untuk menyimpulkan jika adik sepupunya itu begitu memuja Namikaze Naruto. Dan mendapati kenyataan Hinata mencintai Naruto membuatnya berada dalam posisi sulit, semakin sulit untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Neji- _nisan_ " Hinata memanggil kakak sepupunya, Neji yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke depan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. "Ap-apa _Tou-sama_ marah?" Hinata ragu bertanya kepada Neji.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri pada paman?" Neji balik bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng, "aku akan pulang, tapi nanti." Hinata merindukan keluarganya, meskipun ayahnya memperlakukannya buruk akhir-akhir ini, tapi Hinata yakin ayahnya menyayanginya. "Aku harus memberitahu Naruto- _kun_ terlebih dahulu." Hinata meraih tangan Neji, mengenggamnya untuk mendapatkan pengertian dari kakak sepupunya itu. "Aku mohon Neji- _nisan_ , beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto- _kun_."

Neji menghela napas, adik sepupunya ini memang sungguh naif. Bagaiman mungkin Hinata yang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. "Apa kau menyukai Namikaze Naruto?" Neji bertanya.

Hinata menegang, genggaman tangannya di tangan Neji ia lepas. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya dan meremas rok biru yang dikenakannya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Hinata memang mencintai Naruto, tapi ia takut mengakui pada kakak sepupunya tentang perasaannya.

"Meskipun dia sudah menipumu?" Neji kembali bertanya, ketika tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa Naruto- _kun_ melakukannya." Argumen Hinata, membela pria yang dicintainya.

Neji mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Dengar Hinata, aku harap kau berhati-hati kepada Naruto?

"Apa maksudmu Neji- _nisan_? Naruto- _kun_ sudah menolongku, dia tak akan berbuat jahat padaku."

"Hinata, ada sesuatu antara keluaraga Hyuuga dan Namikaze yang tak kau ketahui."

"Maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi antara keluarga kita dengan keluarga Naruto- _kun_?"

Neji menatap Hinata, "ada kesalah pahaman antara keluarga kita dan keluarga Namikaze."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, nanti…" ucapan Neji terhenti. Hinata tak memaksa Neji bercerita tentang salah paham keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze lebih jauh, karena jika kakak sepupunya merasa perlu bercerita sekarang, maka ia akan bercerita. Dan cara Neji menghentikan kalimatnya tadi, Hinata tahu Neji belum bisa mengatakannya.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara rendah yang amat dikenalnya mengagetkan Hinata, dan ia terlonjak. "Kau mengangetkanku, Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata melihat Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tengah saat ia baru saja kembali dari taman dan akan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Hinata melihat sesuatu dalam sorot mata biru Naruto, sorot mata itu terlihat kelam dan sulit diartikan meskipun hanya sekejap.

"Kau dari mana, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya, duduk tenang di sofa.

Hinata berdiri terpaku, ia merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan ingatannya yang sudah kembali dan pertemuannya dengan Ino dan Neji tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Maka dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Hinata menjawab. "Itu.. um… aku hanya jalan-jalan." Hinata memalingkan wajah cepat dari tatapan Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Naruto- _kun_ pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Hn," Naruto bergumam. "Ke mana kau pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Itu.. umm.. hanya di sekitar kompleks." Dengan masih terbata-bata Hinata menjawab.

"Bersama Yamanaka Ino- _san_?"

Hinata membeku, sesaat ia menahan napas ketika melihat sorot mata kelam dan dingin milik Naruto. "Ba.. bagaimana kau–?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Itu yang akan kau tanyakan, kan?" Suara Naruto sedingin es, menyela ucapan Hinata. "Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, istriku." Pria itu menjeda ucapannya, "aku kira kau akan kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata, tidak mengerti.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Hinata." Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek, "menyenangkan bertemu dengan sahabat dan kakak sepupumu?" sindirnya tajam.

Hinata memang merahasiakan banyak hal kepada Naruto, ia tahu itu salah. Tetapi ia tak menyangka reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf karena merahasiakan tentang ingatanku dan pertemuanku dengan Neji- _nisan_ dan Ino, tapi kau…" Hinata menjeda ucapannya, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "kau memata-mataiku?" tambahnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, menyeringai tipis. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, istriku? Sesuatu yang tak diketahui Yamanaka- _san_ dan Neji, aku bisa memberikan jawabannya padamu." Tukasnya datar.

"Sejak kapan…?" Lirihnya, suaranya bergetar.

"Sejak kapan aku mengetahui kebiasaan buruk istriku yang mengendap-endap keluar untuk menemui sahabat dan kakak sepupunya? Atau sejak kapan aku mengetahui ingatanmu yang sudah kembali? Tanya Naruto cepat, kembali memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan atau diucapkan untuk menjawab semua pernyataan dan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia belum siap jika Naruto mengetahui segalanya sekarang.

"Kita bahkan bukan suami istri." Argumennya cepat, ketika Hinata mulai mengumpulkan kembali perasaannya yang hancur.

"Kita suami istri?" tukasnya Naruto, masih dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatukan kedua alisnya, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau lupa?" Naruto melempar amplop coklat ke meja kaca di hadapannya. Hinata duduk di sofa di depan Naruto, meraih amplop coklat itu dan membukanya. Mata _amethyst_ -nya terbelalak menatap kertas salinan surat pernikahan, dimana namanya dan Naruto tertera di surat itu.

"Kau menipuku, tidak hanya membohongiku, kau juga menipuku?" Hinata menatap tajam pada manik biru Naruto, pria itu menatap balik dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Hinata mencengkram kertas di tangannya dengan keras "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Neji tak memberitahumu?" Naruto tersenyum dingin.

Hinata menggeleng, "Neji- _nisan_ hanya mengatakan ada salah paham antara keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Salah paham?" Naruto tertawa keras, "salah paham yang membuat keluarga Namikaze hancur." Naruto menambahkan, suaranya sedingin es.

Hinata menegang, ketakutan menyelimutinya. Mata biru Naruto berkilat-kilat tajam, seakan bisa menengelamkannya, begitu dingin. Tak ada tatapan hangat yang selama ini selalu Naruto tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita bagaimana _Tou-san_ ku yang meninggal, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Itu terjadi setelah ayahmu Hyuuga Hiashi menipu _Tou-san_ ku dalam kesepakatan bisnis sehingga harus menyerahkan _real estate_ Uzumaki, _Tou-san_ berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaannya, ia terlalu lelah sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Rahang Naruto mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal di sofa tempatnya duduk, ia menahan keinginan untuk menyingkirkan meja kaca di hadapannya dan meraih Hinata. Mengatakan segala kekesalannya selama ini sambil mengguncang Hinata sampai giginya mengertak, mengguncangnya sampai ia menangis dan memohon ampun, mengguncangnya agar Hinata mengerti dan ikut merasakan perasaannya selama ini.

"Kau tahu setelah itu apa yang terjadi, Hinata? Aku diusir dari rumahku sendiri, _Kaa-san_ ku bunuh diri karena tak bisa hidup tanpa _Tou-san_ ku. Kakekku disingkirkan dari SMA Konoha, tempat yang paling dicintainya."

Naruto merubah posisi duduknya, menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang ada di hadapannya "Kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram ujung meja kaca di hadapannya, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, berkata dingin pada Hinata dengan kilatan mata birunya yang tajam. "Kehancuran keluarga Hyuuga."

Pipi Hinata merah padam menahan amarah, "kau– kau tak akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Waktu berlalu ketika Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Kau.. " ucap Hinata ketika ia bisa bernapas kembali dan tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sangat marah, "aku percaya padamu, meski aku tahu hubungan pernikahan kita hanya kebohongan yang kau ciptakan, tapi semua sikap dan perhatianmu…" ucapannya tak bisa ia lanjutkan, hatinya terluka oleh semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ini – Hinata ingin menangis.

Naruto melihat butir-butih air mata mengambang di atas bulu mata Hinata yang lentik, pria itu berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh. "Karena aku membuatnya terlihat seperti itu," tukas Naruto, masih ingin membuat hati Hinata semakin terluka.

"Aku akan menuntutmu." Hinata menatap Naruto, air matanya tak tertampung lagi – jatuh melewati di pipi bulatnya.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya." Naruto memberitahunya dengan angkuh.

Naruto memperhatikan ketika Hinata berdiri, wajahnya pucat dengan jejak air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, matanya tampak ketakutan. Bahunya yang masih sedikit begetar dipaksa berjalan menuju tangga dan menaiki anak tangga luas itu satu persatu, Hinata terlihat begitu lemah. Naruto ingin merengkuh wanita itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja seperti malam-malam ketika Hinata terbangun karena mimpi buruk, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin mendorong wanita itu ke lumpur agar terjerembap dalam penderita.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya di pagi hari dengan berat. Matanya terlihat membengkak karena menangis semalaman, memikirkan sekenario terburuk dari hidupnya. Kemarin siang ia bahagi bisa bertemu dengan Ino dan Neji, lalu ia merasa senang karena Naruto pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Tapi kegembiraan itu langsung hancur ketika ia mendengar langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri mengenai alasan ia berada di sini, sebagai istri Namikaze Naruto, sekaligus sebagai salah satu objek balas dendamnya pada keluarga Hyuuga.

Ketika Hinata memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa bulan ini, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar dan sosok Shizune yang tersenyum ramah sambil menghampirinya. Senyum di bibir Shizune seketika tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir di wajahnya melihat keadaan Hinata yang terlihat kacau di matanya.

Penampilan Hinata sungguh mengerikan. Matanya bengkak, terlihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, rambut indigonya yang biasa terlihat rapih dan halus sekarang terlihat kusut dan berantakan, dan wajah sedih itu sangat terlihat jelas.

"Anda terlihat tidak baik pagi ini, Hinata- _sama_?" Ujar Shizune khawatir.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum menanggapi lelucon bernada khawatir dari Shizune, yang semakin menguatkan keadaanya yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Anda bisa bercerita kepada saya jika anda mau." Ucap Shizune.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya, tapi Hinata mengeleng. "Apakah Naruto- _kun_ sudah pergi?" tambahnya.

Shizune sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, "Naruto- _sama_ meminta saya melihat keadaan anda dan membantu anda merapihkan diri untuk sarapan, Naruto- _sama_ menunggu anda di bawah."

Hinata melirik jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, jam 08.20. Jadi Naruto memutuskan menunggunya dan terlamabat pergi ke kantor, untuk memastikan keadaannya. Hinata tersenyum kecut ketika memikirkan Naruto pasti sudah memperkirakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. "Biarku tebak, ia sendiri yang akan menyeretku ke meja makan jika aku berkata tidak"

"Dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan itulah yang dikatakan Naruto- _sama_."

Hinata menghela napas, "katakan padanya untuk memberiku waktu 20 menit dan Shizune- _san_ , bisakah kau memilihkan bajuku hari ini." Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hinata turun dari lantai dua kediaman Naruto, ia siap menghadapi pria itu sekarang. Saat mendekati meja makan, Hinata melihat Naruto meminum kopi paginya dengan tenang dan membaca koran. Pria itu mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti salam yang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi Hinata tahu ini tidak sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Nada suara Naruto terkesan datar dan dingin, dan pria itu juga tidak banyak bicara. Hinata yakin jika Naruto hanya ingin memastikan seberapa terpuruk dirinya atas kejadian kemarin. Pemikiran seperti itu juga yang membuat Hinata tak ragu menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti akan semakin mengobrak-abrik perasaannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumah sakit tempatku dirawat?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pancake di piringnya tanpa berniat memasukan ke mulut. Hinata sudah memakan beberapa potong pancake yang disajikan Shizune untuknya, tapi perasaan Hinata yang tak baik saat ini. Sangat mempengaruhi selera makannya, rasanya makanan dan jus yang sudah melewati indra pengecapnya terasa hambar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya di balik koran yang dibacanya, tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Pria itu kemudian melipat koran yang dibacanya dan memperhatikan piring Hinata sebelum menjawab pertanyan wanita itu. " _Konoha Hospital_ dulunya adalah klinik kecil milik keluarga Uzumaki, orangtua Nagato yang mengelolanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Sekembalinya aku dari Inggris, aku membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "kau pemilik rumah sakit itu?"

"Rumah sakit itu milik keluarga Uzumaki. Secara teknis itu miliku juga karena aku juga seorang Uzumaki, selain itu aku pemegang saham terbesar rumah sakit itu."

"Karena itu kau bisa dengan mudah memalsukan identitasku?" tukas Hinata.

"Tidak semudah itu jika Nagato dan Sakura tidak berada di sana untuk membantu?" Jawab Naruto datar.

"Sakura?" Hinata membeo.

"Haruno Sakura, salah satu dokter bedah terbaik di _Konoha Hospital_. kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Seingatku dia tunanganmu?" Hinata ingin mengatakannya dengan nada sedatar mungkin, ia berdoa semoga nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar tidak didengar Naruto.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, ia dan Sakura memang pernah bertunangan, tapi pertunangan itu tak lebih dari kerjasama yang menguntungkan antar sahabat – dan entah bagaiman Naruto merasa tidak suka jika Hinata yang mengucapkannya. "Itu dulu, sebelum keluargaku berantakan." Tukasnya sedingin es.

"Jadi," Hinata menarik napas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dr. Haruno atau Dr. Nagato yang memberitahumu tentang aku?"

"Tidak keduanya," jawab Naruto cepat. Pria itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata di tempat duduknya, jelas Hinata tidak nyaman. "Saat itu aku bermaksud menjemput Sakura untuk makan malam di rumah sakit, saat itu aku melihatmu di dorong ke ruang UGD"

"Kebetulan yang membuatku sial." Gumam Hinata dengan nada seangkuh yang ia bisa.

"Memang." Naruto menimpali dengan nada mengejek. Pria itu berusaha bersikap tenang, sebelum kembali bersuara "tapi kemungkinan aku melihatmu sangat besar karena aku sering mengunjungi rumah sakit itu."

"Untuk bertemu Dr. Haruno?" Hinata menatap tajam pada Naruto, ketika Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya." Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata, membaca bagaimana reaksinya. "Juga Nagato, dan tentu saja untuk memantau kinerja rumah sakit itu juga." Tambahnya.

.

.

Ketukan yang berasal dari balik pintu luar ruang kerjanya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya yang sedari tadi menekuni berkas-berkasi di mejanya. "Masuk," perintahnya.

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan dan membungkukan badannya, menyalami atasannya. "Namikaze- _sama_ , aku mengantarkan Hyuuga- _san_."

"Terima kasih Sara- _san_ , kau boleh kembali ke mejamu." Jawab Naruto yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Naruto berdiri menyambut tamu di ruang kerajanya. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan, melihat Direktur Hyuuga Enterprises berkunjung."

Neji mendengus tak suka, "tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Namikaze."

Ekspresi ramah Naruto yang dibuat-buat itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan datar dan dingin. "Sayang sekali, aku hanya mencoba bersika sopan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "bukankan itu yang selalu para Hyuuga lakukan," lanjutnya.

"Apa kabar Presider Hyuuga Hiashi?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mengisaratkan tamunya duduk di sofa yang tertata rapi di ruang kerjanya.

Neji duduk di sofa, bersandar dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. "Beliau baik, tapi sangat merindukan putri sulungnya, jadi bisakah kau memulangkan Hinata ke mansion Hyuuga."

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan datar, pria itu tahu dengan pasti tujuan pria berambut coklat itu mendatanginya. Membawa pulang Hinata ke dalam keluarga Hyuuga kembali, melanjutkan proses pertunangan Hinata dengan Toneri mungkin. Tapi Naruto tak akan membiarkannya, tak akan pernah.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa?" Neji mengangkat alisnya, ia tahu pasti akan sulit jika harus berurusan dengan Namikaze Naruto, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin berurusan dengan pria keras kepala di hadapannya ini "Tentu saja karena Hinata seorang Hyuuga, ia harus kembali pada keluarganya."

Hyuuga Neji mengenal bagaimana seorang Naruto yang keras kepala. Mereka satu angkatan semenjak menginjak bangku SMA, mereka memang tidak pernah berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi kegiatannya sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS SMA Konoha yang pimpin Naruto, mengharuskannya bekerjasama dengannya. Neji mengagumi cara kepemimpinan Naruto meskipun ia pernah beberapa kali beradu argument dengan ketua pirangnya itu dalam berbagai rapat dan kegiatan. Meskipun Neji terkadang merasa sebal dengan senyum lebar Naruto.

Dulu mereka teman, sebelum kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze. Salah paham bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan masa lalu yang dilakukan keluarganya dalam menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze, meskipun hanya beberapa angota keluarga Hyuuga yang melakukannya. Tapi karena Neji juga seorang Hyuuga, tentu ia masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang dibenci Naruto dan copotnya jabatannya sebagai teman Naruto. Neji terima dicap sebagai musuh oleh Naruto, tapi ia tak bisa menerima ketika pemikirannya tentang Naruto yang menjadikan adik sepupu yang disayanginya menjadi salah satu alat balas dendamnya.

"Tidak lagi," balas Naruto cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji bertanya.

"Hinata tak memberitahumu?" Naruto bertanya, suara rendahnya yang bernada datar meluncur dari bibirnya.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Apakah ada hal penting yang lupa diceritakan Hinata padanya? "Soal cerita pernikahan yang kau karang itu, tentu saja Hinata memberitahuku."

"Secara hukum Hinata adalah istriku." Naruto melemparkan amplop coklat di meja kaca, persis seperti yang ia lalukan sebelumnya pada Hinata. Pria itu menyeringai tipis ketika perhatian Neji mulai tertuju pada amplop coklat itu, dan Naruto tertawa dalam hati ketika menemukan kemiripan dari reaksi kedua saudara sepupu itu.

Neji membeku ketika melihat salina surat pernikahan yang tanpa harus konsultasi kepada petugas catatan sipilpun keasliannya tak diragukan lagi, mengingat bagaiman Naruto yang sekarang terkenal sebagai CEO Namikaze Enterprises yang angkuh dan kejam. Sikap yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pengusaha jika ingin sukses, dan Neji tidak ragu dengan kemampuan memanipuasi Naruto. Kemampuan itulah yang mampu membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Namikaze yang sudah hancur, kembali berada di puncak. "Kau memalsukan surat pernikah ini," argumennya mencoba mengoyahkan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Surat itu asli jika kau ingin tahu." Naruto meyakinkan dengan angkuh.

"Berarti kita akan bertemu di pengadilan." Neji menjawab, masih belum ingin mengalah pada Naruto.

Manik biru Naruto menatap manik _amethyst_ Neji tajam, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Tatapan dingin dan angkuh yang selalu diperlihatkan Naruto pada relasi bisnisnya yang menjengkelkan. "Dengar, sekarang aku bukan remaja berusia 18 tahun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti yang kalian lakukan dulu saat merampas segalanya dariku."

Neji balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dengan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia memutusnya dan menatap ke luar melalui tembok kaca ruangan itu. "Naruto, tidak semua yang kau lihat seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menautkan alisnya. Apakah Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, pikirnya.

"Hinata tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, bisakah kau tak melibatkannya." Neji mengatakan dengan datar. Tapi dari kalimatnya, ada permohonan di dalamnya.

"Hinata putri Presider Hyuuga Enterprises, tentu saja ia juga terlibat." Naruto berargumen, tentu saja ia tak ingin kalah berdebat dengan Neji.

Neji menghela napas, sebelum kembali bersuara. Sepertinya cara kasar tidak akan berpengaruh pada Naruto yang sekarang. "Kau mengurungnya dan tak mengijinkan siapapun menemuinya, bisakah aku menemuinya? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Naruto kembali menautkan alisnya, seorang Hyuuga Neji meminta dengan sopan. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan dugaannya, Naruto justru tidak akan kaget jika Neji mengancam atau langsung menerobos rumahnya di Konoha untuk membawa pulang Hinata. Neji memang tipe yang tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang. Setiap tindakannya diambil dengan kepala dingin dan tertata rapi, tapi jika berurusan dengan adik-adik sepupunya, pria itu akan sangat emosional.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membuat masalah," Neji berjanji. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak untuk saat ini," Neji menambahkan kembali. Dan Naruto merasa harus menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang seorang Neji yang bisa meminta dengan sopan.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja kerja, dalam beberapa bulan ini kehidupannya seperti jungkir-balik. Sebelum pertemuannya dengan Hinata kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu, kehidupannya begitu teratur. Pria itu menikmati kehidupannya sebagai _workaholic_ , membangun kembali perusahaan ayahnya dan menempatkannya berada di puncak kejayaan.

Ada kelegaan sekaligus kekecewaan ketika Naruto menemukan Hinata tersadar dari komanya setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu, dan entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit lega karena Hinata melupakan keluarganya yang merupakan musuh bagi Naruto. Akan tetapi, pria itu juga merasa kecewa karena Hinata tak mengingatnya.

Adik kelasnya saat duduk di bangku SMA yang selalu menyita atensinya setiap Hinata berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Perasaan cintanya begitu naif pada gadis itu, berubah ketika kejadian mengerikan keluarganya terjadi. Pergi ke luar negeri dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar, serta menyusun rencana membangun kembali hal yang pernah direnggut darinya.

Hingga saat itu, saat Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Hinata di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Gadis cinta pertamanya telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang luarbiasa, anggun dan menawan. Pandangan beberapa pria di pesta itu yang memperhatikan Hinata, tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto. Wanita itu bergerak dengan keanggunan tanpa upaya, Hinata mempesona untuk dilihat. Saat Naruto memperhatikan mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata, manik pucat itu menunjukkan semacam kepolosan yang elegan – dan Naruto merasakan ketertarikan yang berbeda ketika masih remaja.

Kerinduan, hasrat, perasaan mengebu-gebu yang selama ini tak pernah dimilikinya meskipun banyak wanita cantik nan menawan mengelilinginya. Mencari perhatian karena statusnya sebagai CEO Namikaze Enterprises.

Namikaze Enterprises memang pernah mengalami keruntuhan, tetapi beberapa tahun ini penerus satu-satunya Namikaze membangun kembali bisnisnya dan berhasil menyetabilkan keadaan perusahaan. Menyingkirkan dan mengambil alih sebagian atau seluruh pesaing yang menghalangi bisnis Namikaze, merebut kembali tempatnya sebagai salah satu perusahaan paling berkuasa di Jepang. Jadi tidak heran jika _pers_ sering memberitakan tentang Namikaze Naruto, seorang CEO yang brilian sekaligus mengerikan.

Naruto merasakan berbagai emosi ketika melihat Hinata yang sepertinya akan melangkah ke tempatnya untuk menyapa dirinya. Ada perasaan ngeri ketika Naruto merasa bingung akan reaksinya jika berinteraksi dengan Hinata, apakah ia akan memeluknya dengan perasaan rindu atau memakinya atas semua hal yang keluarganya lakukan kepadanya? Maka dengan segera Naruto kembali mengenakan topeng angkuh dan dingin yang selalu digunakannya selama ini untuk menjalankan perannya sebagai CEO – dan Naruto kembali merasakan kekecewaan ketika Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapanya.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sebuah _gazebo_ bercat putih di taman belakang kediaman Naruto, menunggu Shizune yang membuatkan teh. Semenjak Naruto melarangnya pergi ke luar melewati gerbang rumahnya, Hinata kembali menghabisakan waktu sorenya di taman dengan membaca atau hanya memandangi taman. Mengobrol dengan Shizune tak pernah membuat Hinata bosan, wanita itu sangat ramah dan mereka selalu bisa menemukan topik yang menyenangkan.

Saat Hinata melihat Shizune berjalan ke arahnya, senyuman di bibir mungilnya memudar dan digantikan dengan sedikit ketegangan. Tidak jauh dari Shizune, Naruto berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dan tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk menyimpulkan jika dua gelas teh yang di letakan Shizune bukan untuk mereka berdua, tapi untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto meminum tehnya dengan tenang, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan kekesalan Hinata. "Apa kau bosan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada biasa.

Hinata semakin kesal, wanita itu melipat tangan di dadanya. "Pertanyaan macam itu? Kau mengurungku di rumah besar ini." Tukasnya dengan nada kesal yang tak mungkin luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan gelas dari genggamannya, bulu matanya terangkat. "Dan apakah mulut tajammu itu berasal dari rasa bosanmu karena aku mengurung di rumah ini?" tukasnya dingin.

"Menurutmu?" Hinata balik bertanya, nada suaranya masih terdengar kesal.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, semenjak mengatakan kebenaran tentang mereka. Sikap Hinata menjadi sangat dingin dan angkuh, meskipun dirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama – dengan tambahan perkatataan yang kejam tentunya. Ketika mengetahui Hinata mengalami amnesia dan tak mengingat masa lalunya, sikap lembut dan melindungi Naruto keluar secara alami, tanpa terpaksa, seolah-olah itulah yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan kepada Hinata. Naruto sendiri terkadang heran dengan sikapnya. Tetapi ketika Naruto mengetahui ingatan Hinata telah kembali dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, Naruto merasa telah dikhianati. Dan kenyataan Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga semakin menambahkan rasa bencinya.

"Besok siang kita akan makan di luar." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, apakah Naruto ingin meminta maaf dengan mengajaknya keluar? Tapi dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, Hinata rasa tidak. "Aku tidak mau," jawab wanita itu.

"Kita akan makan dengan Neji." Ucapa Naruto yakin. Hinata mengejap-ngejapkan mata di depan Naruto, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dingernya.

"Bukankah kau melarangku menemuinya?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "kakak sepupumu yang memaksa."

"Dan kau setuju untuk dipaksa oleh Neji- _nisan_?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Hinata tak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain, tapi dengan Naruto yang ini – Hinata perlu membangun perlindungan dirinya, dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan bersikap angkuh.

Naruto tak terpengaruh dengan nada mengejek Hinata, ia membalas dengan nada datar. "Tidak ada salahnya menyetujui permintaan kakak ipar, kan?"

Hinata tidak bisa menolak ajakan Naruto, meskipun Neji tidak ikut serta dalam acara makan siang dengan Naruto setelah pertengkaran mereka. Hinata tak yakin bisa menolaknya, jadi Hinata hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kebisuan diantara Hinata dan Naruto, seakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Naruto menatap lurus taman belakang rumahnya yang tertata indah, tanpa niat meninggalkan tempat itu atau mengajak Hinata berbicara kembali – berdebat lebih tepatnya. Hinata meremas rok berwarna gading yang dikenakannya, banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Naruto. Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Naruto- _kun_." Hinata memanggil pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya – tanpa berkata. Hinata mengelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum kembali bersuara. "Apakah kau membeli cincin ini baru-baru ini, seperti kau membeli baju-baju baru yang terjajar rapih di lemari kamarku?"

"Itu hadiah terakhir dari _K_ _aa-san_." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, menapat lurus ke depan taman dengan pandangan kosong. "Sepasang cincin itu ditemukan bersama dengan _K_ _aa-san_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa di kamarnya karena meminum racun, juga sebuah surat permintaan maaf untukku." Sambungnya, tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Naruto sudah mengambil langkah, berniat menginggalkan tempat itu. Hinata terus memandangi punggung Naruto, entah bagaimana Hinata merasa punggung itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Naruto- _kun_." Panggil Hinata kepada Naruto, ketika pria sudah mengambil beberapa langkah dan hampir menggapai pintu masuk yang menghubungkan rumah dan taman. Langkah Naruto terhenti, tapi ia tak berbalik. "Maaf," sambung Hinata.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian kembali melangkah dan Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana selain mengucapkan maaf. Hinata bahkan bingung untuk apa ia mengatakan maaf pada Naruto, untuk keluarganya? Jelas tidak. Hinata bahkan tidak yakin jika keluarganya mampu melakukan seperti apa yang dituduhkan Naruto pada keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi saat melihat mata Naruto yang menceritakan tentang cincin yang dikenakannya dan _K_ _aa-san_ nya, Hinata hanya merasa Naruto yang sekarang pasti telah melalui banyak hal yang mengerikan.

Hinata menyentuh cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto, setes air mata jatuh dari manik _amethyst_ -nya. Meskipun ucapan Naruto akhir-akhir ini begitu menyayat hatinya dan sikapnya terkadang begitu dingin. Hinata merasa bahagia, setidaknya Naruto menitipkan sesuatu yang berharga padanya. Cincin pernikahan hadiah dari _K_ _aa-san_ nya.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **fdbnm7, Salsabilla12, Sella Ameilia, Da Discabil Worm N.A, Avia Hasava, Helena Yuki, nana anayi, Azu-chan NaruHina, Uzumakisrhy, hammerb101, , Kai-Chan, Namelia, Ujumaki641, i'm not flamer, yamaka-san, Josephine La Rose99**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

.

Seperti yang sudah aku katakana di awal, aku paling tidak bisa balas review satu-satu di akhir cerita, mohon maklum, ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku melakukannya dan tak bisa aku jelaskan. Tapi aku ingin sekali jawab review **Kai-Chan** , terima kasih sudah menulis panjang-panjang di kolom review.

Yang pertama, aku ini perempuan, nama Vicagalli itu diambil dari Vika (nama panggilan aku di dunia nyata) dan Cagalli (tokoh favorit aku di anime Gundam Seed) jadi mau dipanggil Vica- _chan_ , Vica- _san_ , Vicagalli, atau Author- _san_ juga boleh, terserah pembaca.

Soal Sasuke? Aku juga belum tahu, waktu aku menggambarkan Sakura di masa SMA yang menunggu kekasihnya, aku memang mengacu pada Sasuke, tapi untuk muncul atau tidak aku juga belum tahu, kalaupun muncul perannya pasti sedikit sekali, lebih sedikit dari kemunculan Toneri mungkin.

Terakhir, PM (Private Messaging) jika punya _account_ di website ini, pasti punya PM, jadi biasanya aku balas review menggunakan itu. Jika tidak punya _account_? Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana, mungkin para review yang tidak menggunakan _account_ bisa menambahkan alamat e-mail, jadi bisa aku balas pakai e-mail.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Maaf upadatenya lebih lama dari biasanya (bungkuk badan), aku mau curhat sedikit. Sekitar 3 bulanan yang lalu aku mulai kerja (pengalaman pertama bekerja), di minggu-minggu awal kerjaanku gak banyak, tapi semakin lama rasanya beban kerjaku makin banyak, dan minggu-minggu kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan. Atasanku gak marah, tapi waktu aku dipanggil ke ruangannya dan ditegur aku merasa kalau atasanku itu kecewa sekali dengan kinerjaku.

Aku gak dipecat, tapi kejadian itu buat aku frustasi. Dan yup, satu kejadian merubah _mood_ ku, konsetrasiku terhadap apapun selalin pekerjaan di tempat kerja rasanya hilang, hal lain selain itu aku abaikan untuk memperbaiki kecerobohanku.

Aku melanjutkan membuat cerita chapter 7 ini dengan perasaan sedikit gamang karena kejadian di kantor, rasanya semua maksud dari chapter 7 yang sudah aku konsep beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak bisa aku keluarkan sepenuhnya. Mungkin para pembaca berpikir ceritanya jadi aneh atau absurd, gak nyambung atau apalah, terutama dengan perubahan sikap protagonisnya. Karena itu aku benar-benar minta pendapat untuk chapter 7 ini, kritikan pedas juga tidak mengapa, aku terima. Aku harap kalian masih suka ceritaku.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca semua, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Tidak punya editor jadi banyak _typo_ , tidak punya _deadline_ jadi updatenya sesuka hati, tak terjadwal. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	8. Our Memories 08

.

Our Memories

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita pasaran dan bak sinetron)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gaun krem selutut dengan tambahan pita berwana hitam di bagian depan dikenakan Hinata, gaun yang terlihat sederhan dan elegan itu terlihat memperlihatkan kelangsingan tubuhnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap saat melewati pintu masuk restoran mewah di mana Naruto sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja. Hinata sedikit lega karena supir Naruto yang mengantarkannya, setidaknya ia bisa menghindari kecanggungan atau mungkin perdebatan argument ketika harus berada di dalam mobil bersama dengan Naruto di waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat jarak restoran dengan kediaman pria itu yang cukup jauh.

Naruto berdiri ketika menyadari kedatangan Hinata, pria itu mengenakan setelan kerja berwarna hitam dengan kemeja _orange_ dan dasi yang tersemat rapi di lehernya. Meskipun Hinata sudah mengenakan sepatu hitam mengkilap bertumit tinggi, Naruto masih menjulang di atasnya.

"Neji mengatakan akan sedikit telat," Naruto memberitahu Hinata ketika mereka telah duduk saling berhadapan di depan meja yang terlihat elegan, dalam hati Hinata merasa lega karena Naruto duduk di hadapannya, bukan di sampingnya. Meja yang ditempati mereka menyediakan empat kursi, tidak seperti meja yang menyediakan hanya dua kursi saat mereka berdua makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu.

Duduk di samping Naruto dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang, akan membuat kegugupan Hinata semakin menjadi. Merasakan tubuh Naruto terlalu dekat padanya hanya bisa menghilangkan kelogisannya, setidaknya meja itu bisa menjadi penghalang yang tepat untuk Hinata saat ini. Jadi, Hinata hanya memaksakan dirinya tersenyum menanggapi ucapana Naruto.

"Wah, wah, wah, siapa ini? Tunangan yang melarikan diri rupanya."

Sebuah suara mengitrupsi ketenangan mereka. Tubuh Hinata membeku, ia mengenali suara maskulin itu. Otsutsuki Toneri, tunangannya. Wajah Hinata memucat, tangannya gemetar. Dengan susah payah Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk memastikan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Toneri melihat ke arah Naruto, "kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan karena menemukan mangsa yang lebih besar." Ucapnya Toneri, menghina.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas gaunnya kuat-kuat sehingga ia bisa merasakan kuku-kukunya mengahantam telapak tangan yang hanya terpisahkan gaun yang tiba-tiba terasa tipis. Wanita itu tak pernah menginginkan pertunangan dengan pria bersuarai putih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina itu, terutama setelah kejadian di kediaman Otsutsuki itu. Hinata memang ingin membatalkan pertunangannya, tapi bukan karena Naruto, ia bahkan bertemu Naruto kembali setelah pembicaraan pertunangannya dengan Toneri. Meskipun sudah dengan tegas Hinata mengatakan keberatannya tentang keputusan tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya.

Hinata berusaha menegakan tubuhnya, melihat ke arah Naruto untuk melihat reaksinya. Pria bermanik biru itu bergeming, hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya. Apakah Naruto marah karena Hinata tak mengatakan soal pertunangannya? Wanita bersuarai indigo itu bukan bermaksud menutupinya, hanya saja ia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan pemikirannya tentang akankah Naruto peduli terhadap masalah pertunangannya semakin membuat Hinata frustasi.

"Apa kabar CEO Otsutsuki Toneri?" Ucap Naruto menyapa.

Hinata baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal semua hal yang dituduhkan Toneri padanya. Tetapi gerakan Naruto yang berdiri dan menyapa pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya membuat Hinata terdiam, dan Toneri memandang aneh ke arah Naruto.

Toneri terdiam sesaat memandangi tangan Naruto untuk menyalaminya, pria bersuarai putih itu seperti kehilangan kata sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Naruto, balas menyalaminya. "Baik seperti yang kau lihat, dan bagaimana kabar anda Namikaze- _san_?"

Naruto memasang topeng bisnisnya, bersikap tenang di luar tetapi dalam hati ia merasa kesal. Wajah Hinata yang memucat dan tangannya yang gemetar tak luput dari penglihatannya tadi, dan ia menduga ada hal lain selain keterkejutan Hinata karena bertemu dengan tunangannya.

"Aku juga baik, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini…" ucap Naruto menanggapi perkataan Toneri, dan Hinata tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas isi pembicaraan antara dua pria itu yang setelah menanyakan kabar masing-masing, lebih banyak membicarakan bisnis.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenal dengan Hinata? Tuanganku!" Toneri berkata dengan yakin.

"Setahuku, mantan tunangan," Naruto mengoreksi ucapan Toneri. Naruto melihat sekilas pada Hinata yang terkejut dengan ucapannya, sebelum memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya kembali pada Toneri.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Hinata dan Toneri. Mempunyai Nara Shikamaru sebagai asisten pribadi sekaligus penasehat perusahaannya sangat menguntungkan, terutama dalam hal mendapat informasi. Tak sulit untuk mengetahui kabar pertunangan CEO Otsutsuki dan salah satu putri keluarga Hyuuga yang terkesan tertup dan belum diketahui _pers_.

Pria itu menyeringai tipis ketika tidak mendapatkan terlalu banyak kesulitan membuat kontrak bisnis dengan para tertua dari Otsutsuki Corp. dengan menyertakan pembatalan pertunangan sebagai salah satu syaratnya, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum akhirnya Naruto akan mendapatkan _Moon Tsuki Resort_ milik Otsutsuki.

"Kulihat teman kencamu sudah mulai bosan berada di sana," Naruto menujuk dengan dagunya, seorang wanita berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, melipat tangan di dadanya – terlihat kesal. Mempertimbangkan dirinya hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tempat itu, Toneri buru-buru berpamitan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di mejanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri lebih lama, menyaksikan Neji yang berpapasan dengan Toneri di dekat pintu keluar restoran. Ketidaksukaan di wajah Neji tak bisa ditutupi ketika bertegur sapa secara singkat dengan Toneri. Ketika Naruto melihat Neji semakin dekat ke arahnya, Naruto tersenyum tipis – kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan Otsutsuki Toneri di sini?" Neji langsung bertanya ketika berada di depan meja tempat Hinata dan Naruto duduk.

Naruto mengisyaratkan Neji untuk duduk, pria bersurai coklat itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan Hinata.

Neji menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, ia butuh penjelasan dari pria pirang itu. "Toneri hanya makan siang bersama temannya di sini, kebetulan ia melihat Hinata." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, melirik ke arah Hinata – mendapati wajah kebingungan butuh penjelasan dari wanita itu. "Dan sepertinya ia ingin menyapa mantan tunangannya," tambah Naruto.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya ia tak pernah menyingung soal pertunangan Hinata dengan Toneri di depan Naruto. Kemungkinan Hinata yang memberitahunya, tapi apa-apaan wajah bingung Hinata itu.

"Hinata mengatakan padamu jika ia sudah bertunangan?" Neji menautkan jemarinya, menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja.

"Aku tidak memberitahu Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Hinata cepat, sebelum Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu tahu pria itu menatapnya dari balik manik birunya, tapi untuk saat Hinata ingin menghindari menatap Naruto dan memilih memfokuskan matanya pada manik _amethyst_ milik Neji yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Neji mengangguk pada Hinata, menyatakan jika ia percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. Sebelum kembali terfokus kepada Naruto. "Aku terkesan, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang CEO Namikaze Enterprises, acara pertunangan itu tertutup dan belum diketahui _pers_." Neji menjeda ucapannya, melirik ke arah Hinata. "Kau juga tahu jika pertunangan itu telah dibatalkan, bahkan lebih tahu dari pada si tunangan itu sendiri," ucapnya ketika ia kembali menatap pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab karena Hinata lebih dulu bertanya, "Bagaimana pertunangan itu bisa batal, apakah _Tou-sama_ yang membatalkannya atau Toneri?"

"Keluarga Otsutsuki yang membatalkannya," jawab Neji cepat.

"Apakah karena kejadian itu mereka membatalkan pertunangannya? Apa _Tou-sama_ marah padaku?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Bukan karena itu, Hinata." Neji berkata menenangkan. "Aku tidak tahu kau akrab dengan CEO Otsutsuki?" lanjutnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "tak akrab, hanya saling mengenal."

"Kalian saling mengenal semenjak kerja sama bisnis itu terjadi?" tanya Neji kembali.

"Kerjasama bisnis yang menyenangkan." Naruto menjawab.

Neji menautkan alisnya, ia meragukan kata 'menyenangkan' yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. "Kerjasama yang kalian buat, bukankah itu terlalu menguntungkan Otsutsuki Corporation?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia jelas tahu Neji menyadari ada alasan lain dalam perjanjian bisnis itu. "Dari sudut pandang orang lain mungkin begitu, tapi dari sudut pandangku." Pria itu melirik kepada Hinata sekilas untuk memastikan ekspresinya, "aku yang mendapat banyak keuntungan."

Sambil menopang tangannya di meja, Naruto menautkan jemarinya dan bertanya dengan santai, seolah itu pertanyaan ringan. "Berapa kerugian yang didapat Hyuuga Enterprises karena pembatalan kontrak itu?"

Alis Neji terangkat disertai kernyit tajam. "Tidak sedikit, tapi itu bukan masalah besar."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku mengharapkan setidaknya Hyuuga Enterprises mengalami pailit"

"Aku menyesal itu tak terjadi, butuh usaha lebih kerasa untuk membuat kami bangkrut." Ucap Neji dengan nada angkuh, dan perkataanya itu memang suatu kenyataan. Perusahaan keluarganya tak akan terpuruk hanya karena satu perjanjian bisnis yang gagal.

"Lalu," Neji sedikit menjeda ucapannya, bersandar pada kursi senyaman mungkin sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apakah aku harus berterima kasih karena kau telah membatalkan pertunangan Hinata dengan Toneri?"

Hinata menatap lurus pada mata _amethyst_ Neji, ia butuh penjelasan untuk ucapan saudara sepupunya tadi. Jika memang Naruto yang menyebabkan pembatalan pertuangan itu, Hinata tahu dengan pasti alasan di balik tindakan pria itu. Tetapi Hinata merasa bahagia karena Naruto yang melakukannya, apapun alasannya.

Keinginan Hinata untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto membuatnya merubah posisi duduknya sedikit miring, menatap pada Naruto. Tetapi bahkan Naruto tak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan Neji, juga tatapan tajam Hinata. Pria itu masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Hinata ingin bertanya, tetapi suara ponsel Naruto menghentikannya.

Naruto mengangkat panggilan masuk pada ponselnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti keadaan yang mendesak terkait perusahaannya. "Aku harus pergi," ungkap Naruto. Pria itu berdiri, "pembicaraan kita belum selesai Neji."

"Sopir yang tadi mengantarmu, masih menunggu. Jangan coba-coba untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga bersama dengan Neji." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata, sedikit mengancam untuk Neji juga. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan meja restoran, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungan. Semetara Neji sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit privasi untuk berbicara dengan adik sepupunya.

.

.

Duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan bingung untuk pergi menemui Naruto atau tidak semakin membuat Hinata frustasi. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidurnya ketika mendengar pintu kamar di sampingnya terbuka dan menutup, itu merupakan tanda jika Naruto sudah pulang. Pria itu pasti baru pulang dari kantor, dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Tidak adil, sangat tidak adil, bagaiman mungkin Hinata bisa bahagia hanya karena sedikit tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Hinata jika ia bisa membenci Naruto. Tapi, ia mencintai pria itu. Tindakan Naruto yang membatalkan pertunangannya adalah salah satu dari rencana balas dendamnya, Hinata mengerti itu. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ada perasaan lega dan bersyukur didiri Hinata karena kejadian itu. Setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Naruto.

Hinata menguatkan dirinya, ia harus menemui Naruto. Neji mengatakan untuk tidak memikirkan mengenai pembatalan kontrak perusahaan Hyuuga kerena itu tak berdampak terlalu buruk, tetapi ia butuh berbicara dengan Naruto mengenai tindakannya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Toneri.

Beberapa saat setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Hinata menarik napas panjang dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan di tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Masuk," suara Naruto di balik pintu. Hinata mendorong pintu dan melihat Naruto duduk di ujung tempat tidur dengan masih mengenakan kemaja _orange_ yang tadi siang dikenakannya, dasinya tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya. Hinata sesaat menguatkan dirinya lagi, ini yang kedua kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Umm… itu, aku…" Hinata menatap Naruto dan berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. "aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Untuk?" kerutan di dahi Naruto menyatakan dirinya tak mengerti.

"Semuanya… juga pembatalan pertunangan itu." ujar Hinata.

"Kau tahukan alasan mengapa aku melakukannya."

"Tetap saja, aku merasa perlu mengatakannya." Hinata menatap lembut Naruto, bibirnya yang mungil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_." Tambahnya, Hinata berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kamar Naruto ketika pria itu memanggilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aa...aku? Hinata bertanya dengan terbata-bata, mengkonfirmasi jika yang ditanya Naruto adalah benar dirinya. Ketika mendapat anggukan dari pria itu, Hinata menjawab dengan masih terbata-bata. "A...aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak bisa merahasiakan apapun lagi padaku, Hinata." Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, ia seketika menahan napas ketika menyadari gaun tidur Hinata yang tipis. Ini memang bukan pertamakalinya Naruto mendapati pemandang Hinata dengan gaun tidurnya, mereka bahkan pernah beberapakali tidur di kasur yang sama, meskipun tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih selain berpelukan. Tetapi bersama dengan Hinata dengan ingatannya yang telah kembali membuat Naruto merasa tidak tenang dengan hasrat dalam dirinya, "kau tidak terlihat baik?"

"Aku tahu, aku…" gumamnya Hinata, mencari kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ada apa antara kau dengan pria itu?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Hinata mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Mantan tunanganmu."

"Tidak terjadi apapun, aku hanya mencoba membatalkan pertunangan itu, tapi aku tidak berpikir keputusanku akan menghancurkan kerjasama bisnis antara Otsutsuki dan Hyuuga."

"Kita sama-sama tahu bukan itu yang menganggu pikiranmu." Naruto berujar, "kau terlihat lega ketika Neji menjelaskan semuanya, jadi jelas bukan itu yang menganggumu."

Naruto masih bertanya, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Hinata. "Apa yang mantan tunanganmu lakukan sehingga membuatmu ketakutan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ketakutan, aku hanya…" Hinata mencoba menyangkal, tetapi dengan manik biru Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mantap, sulit bagi Hinata untuk berbohong. Wanita itu bahkan tak ingin menyimpan rahasia apapun pada Naruto, tapi sebisa mungkin Hinata tak ingin menceritkan kejadian itu. Menceritakannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin menginggat kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Ketakutan? Trauma? Apa bedanya?" Tanya Naruto, ia bertekat untuk mengetahuinya. "Jadi katakana padaku apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" desaknya, "apa dia menyerangmu?"

"Tidak!" seru Hinata "aku…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "bagaimana kau…?"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menuntunnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto. "Kau tak perlu menyangkalnya! Jelas ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhimu. Wajahmu berubah pucat saat kemunculannya dan tanganmu tak berhenti gemetar."

Hinata tak bisa berbohong atau menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada Naruto, ia juga tak ingin menutupi apapun lagi pada pria itu. Jadi, Hinata berusaha menguatkan diri ketika akan berkata. "Di kediaman Otsutsuki, saat itu aku ingin berbicara dengan Toneri agar membatalkan pertunangan itu, tapi dia mencengkramku, menyeretku menuju sebuah kamar." Saat menceritakannya, Hinata merasa sulit untuk bernapas, tetapi ia berusaha untuk melanjutkannya, "dia mengempaskanku ke tempat tidur…" suaranya memelan, "ak…aku takut sekali." Isak Hinata suaranya terputus-putus.

"Hime" gumam Naruto bersimpati. Pria itu membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah dirasa Hinata sudah cukup tenang, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi bulat Hinata.

"Entah bagaimana tapi aku berhasil kabur pada akhirnya, sebelum dia melakukan niatnya." Hinata menguatkan dirinya lagi, mulai bercerita lagi kepada Naruto. Ia merasa perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada pria itu. "Aku langsung keluar dari rumah itu, memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat, merasa beruntung karena taksi itu lewat di waktu yang tepat. Saat tiba di rumah, aku menjelaskan semuanya, tapi _Tou-sama_ tidak percaya." Isaknya dan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Sst.. tenanglah, Hime. Kau aman bersamaku." Naruto memeluknya lagi, berusaha menenangkan Hinata kembali.

Hinata sadar jika Naruto hanya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, untuk meringankan semua beban dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya. Tetapi merasakan kehangatan Naruto, tubuhnya yang begitu dekat dengan pria itu, Hinata seketika kehilangan semua logikanya. Wanita itu mengabaikan sikap dingin Naruto beberapa hari ini, dan bagaimana adu argument saling menyakiti di antara mereka.

Tidak adil, sangat tidak adil, bagaiman mungkin Hinata bisa seperti ini hanya karena sedikit perhatian yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Hinata jika ia bisa membenci Naruto. Tapi, ia mencintai pria itu.

Lengan Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto, sehingga mereka berdua saling memeluk. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata merasa Naruto bergerak, seolah-olah berusah menjauh darinya. Tetapi Hinata tak menginginkannya, ia tak ingin merenggangkan pelukannya. "Hime," kata Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

Hinata menengadah, duduk dalam pelukan Naruto dan melihat ke arahnya, tidak menarik dirinya. Hinata melihat bibir Naruto yang mempesona, dan berharap Naruto menciumnya. Hinata memandang mata Naruto, melihat tatapan sekilas pria itu kebibirnya. Hinata memikirkan di dalam hatinya, apakah Naruto berkeinginan menciumnya juga.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, mencium Hinata. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak hanya lembut, tetapi juga hangat. Naruto bergerak mundur, tetapi lengannya masih memeluk Hinata. "Aku harus melepaskanmu," gumamnya.

"Tidak, tidak harus," sanggah Hinata dengan tersenyum malu, rona di pipinya semakin merah. Hinata merasakan kegemiraan ketika ia tak perlu lebih berusaha lagi untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Dengan lembut bibir Naruto mempertemukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Hinata, dan rasanya luar biasa. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang ketika Naruto semakin menekan mulutnya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi, "kau sangat cantik." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia mendekap Naruto lebih erat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih leher Naruto, mengalungkan lengannya di sana. Kali ini Hinata yang memulai, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke biri Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, dengan canggung wanita itu mulai mencium bibir pria itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Sesuatu dalam diri Naruto bergejolak, dan pria itu tidak bisa lebih lama menjadi pihak yang pasif.

Naruto membuka bibir Hinata, dan ketika wanita itu merasakan Naruto menjelajahi mulut terbukanya untuk menyentuh lidahnya dalam kelembutan yang intim, Hinata tersentak dan rasa panas terasa membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," desah Hinata tanpa sadar.

Naruto menarik Hinata lebih dekat, seolah-olah memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja untuk Hinata. Tanggapan Hinata sama seperti Naruto, ia mendekap pria itu lebih erat. Ketika Hinata merasakan kembali lidah Naruto di mulutnya, ia dengan canggung mempertemukan lidahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mulai meraba payudara Hinata. Wanita itu mendesah pelan ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh salah satu payudaranya, Naruto mendengarnya. "Kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak. Jemarinya masih bergerak menggoda Hinata dan mengelus payudaranya. "Kau ingin aku berhenti? Katakan sekarang!" Pinta Naruto, nada suaranya mendesak.

 _Berhenti_ , suara itu bergema di telinga Hinata berkali-kali. ' _Berhenti, lepaskan dia, ingat siapa dia yang sebenarnya_ ,' Hinata berusaha berupaya menguatkan dirinya agar memberikan jawaban yang tepat, tetapi jawaban itu tak juga keluar dari tengorokannya yang terasa tercekat. Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, tatapan mata kelam dan dalam yang sulit diartika. "Jangan berhenti!" pinta Hinata sedikit memohon dengan terisak, dan lega ketika bibir Naruto mulai mencium bibirnya kembali, karena hampir saja Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Hinata tak pernah mengira ciuman mereka bisa lebih panas lagi, terutama ketika Naruto menciumnya lagi dan lagi, hal itu membangkitkan gairah panas dalam dirinya.

Hinata merasakan jubahnya terlepas, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Naruto membungkukan badannya, napasnya mengembus di pipi Hinata ketika ia mencium wanita itu hingga ke lehernya. Jemari Naruto mengelus pundak Hinata, melepaskan satu tali dari gaunnya kemudian tali gaun tidur lainnya dari tubuhnya.

Hinata merasa gaun tidurnya mulai terlepas dan merasa sedikit malu jadi ia memegangnya, tetapi rasa malu itu langsung terlupakan ketika ia merasakan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Ia membiarkan gaun tidurnya terlepas dan membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Pria itu terkesiap melihat tindakan wanita yang masih berada dalam dekapannya, tetapi kemudian mulai membuka sisa kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Naruto memiliki dada yang sangat mempesona, begitu bidang dan otot bisepnya tebal. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, dan dengan cangung ia meraba dada bidang Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," bisik Hinata, dan tak tahu mengapa ia membisikan nama Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto tampak seperti mengerti, ia membalas dengan suara naik-turun, "aku tahu." Mendekap Hinata lebih erat, berada dalam kekuasaan pria itu dan ciuman Naruto yang sensual mengirimkan sensasi-sensasi panas pada tubuh Hinata.

Naruto mengambil jarak untuk mengamati tubuh Hinata yang tanpa sehelai benangpun. "Hime, kau sangat mempesona," bisik Naruto. Pria itu menatap wajah wanitanya yang bersemu merah, menatap manik _amethyst_ Hinata hingga semakin meronalah pipi itu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku.. sebaiknya aku pergi," kata Naruto dengan suara yang tercekat.

Pergi! Apakah Hinata ingin Naruto pergi? Tidak! Hinata tak ingin Naruto pergi. Dalam waktu sekejap Hinata bergerak mendekap Naruto kembali, menyentuhkan payudaranya dengan ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Cium aku!" pinta Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hinata, langsung mempertemukan kembali bibir keduanya dan melumat bibir Hinata. Satu tangan Naruto memeluk Hinata, sedangkan yang satunya merabanya, membangkitkan gairah sensual di antara keduanya.

Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto sangat menginginkankannya dan itu luar biasa menyenangkan karena ia juga menginginkan Naruto, sangat menginginkannya. Sekali lagi bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya, tidak peduli apapun juga. Hanya pada apa yang tengah diperbuatnya terhadap Hinata.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan ciumannya. "Tidak," Hinata mendengar protes lemah itu, dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Naruto mencengkram pelan bahu Hinata, seolah ia membutuhkan pegangan. Butuh tekad yang sangat kuat untuk mencegah dirinya menatap ke arah tubuh Hinata yang menggoda.

"Tidak!" kata Naruto lagi, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengeleng. "Maaf," tambahnya dengan suara tercekat, kemudian berdiri.

Dengan tercengang Hinata mengamati Naruto dengan manik _amethyst_ -nya, pria itu tidak sedikitpun menunggu untuk keluar dari kamar. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil kemejanya.

.

.

Malam terasa panjang bagi Hinata, setelah banyak berpikir dan tertidur sangat larut semalam. Pagi harinya ia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal dengan pasti. Bahwa Naruto, meskipun tubuhnya menginginkan Hinata, pria itu tak punya waktu untuk wanita yang terlalu lengket dan agresif.

Mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang begitu lengket memeluk Naruto semalam, dan bagaimana Hinata yang begitu agresif mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dari pria itu. Hinata mengingat bagaimana Naruto awalnya hanya ingin memberikan pelukan tanpa nafsu seksual untuk menenangkannya. Naruto bahkan mencoba untuk pergi, tetapi Hinata sendirilah yang menahan Naruto.

Hinata mengerang malu, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal seakan mencoba bersembunyi dari ingatan yang menyakitkan itu. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia menemui Naruto di meja makan, reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan Naruto, dan dengan wajah bagaimana ia harus bertemu muka dengan Naruto pagi ini.

Ketika memikirkannya, Hinata sedikit terlonjak mendengar ketukan pintu – dan Shizune dengan senyum ramahnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Selama pagi, Hinata- _sama_." Sapa Shizune.

"Selamat pagi, Shizune- _san_." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum di bibir mungilnya, bertegur sapa dengan Shizune sedikit menghibur Hinata.

"Naruto- _sama_ sudah pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Apakah anda ingin sarapan di meja makan atau aku membawanya ke kamar?" Tanya Shizune ramah.

"Aku rasa di meja makan saja, sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawab Hinata.

Kecewa? Tentu saja Hinata merasa seperti itu, Naruto yang terburu-buru ke luar dari kamarnya semalam dan pagi ini, jelas sekali Naruto menghindarinya. Hinata memikirkan kembali tetang hubungannya dengan Naruto, disebut apakah hubungan mereka? Dan jawaban paling logis yang bisa Hinata terima adalah jika ia dan Naruto tak memiliki hubungan – tak menjalin hubungan apapun.

"Tentu saja Naruto- _kun_ tak akan tertarik padaku, Naruto- _kun_ memiliki Sakura- _san_." Gumamnya pelan ketika Shizune telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **hammerb101, Dewi729, Azu-chan NaruHina, Aizen L sousuke, Helena Yuki, Sella Ameilia, Uzumakisrhy, Avia Hasava, fdbnm7, pururukuru, Agung645, Salsabilla12, Durarawr, Yuchid4, hyugana, yhana uzumaki, Nick, Yuchid4, Mina, WiLLy, Name Fatma, yuka, little. zoo.5, Guest.**

(Review kalian aku balas di PM)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terima kritik pedas yang membangun, tapi aku mohon jangan kasih aku flame ya. Ini cerita semi M yang aku maksud dari awal cerita. Bagaimana menurut pembaca? apakah aku harus ganti rate menjadi M? ataukah ini bisa dikatakan semi M dan aku tetap bertahan di rate T? aku dilema dengan ratenya, masukannya _please_! Aku benar-benar pemula. T-T

Dan _well_ , aku bertanya pada semua pembaca yang meminta aku ganti rate M dan moment romantis NaruHina yang lebih hot. Apa ini sudah cukup hot? Klo belum, silahkan duduk di depan tungku :-D

Serius deh, itu pertamakalinya aku buat scane hot begitu, kalau baca karya author lain aku dah sering. Aku ampe jingrak-jingrak gak jelas waktu buat bagian itu, berasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri.

Terakhir, sudah aku katakan di awal cerita. Konfliknya gak serumit yang kalian bayangkan kok, mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang jadi berharap ada konflik wah antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze karena aku mendeskripsikannya begitu secara sekilas, tapi serius deh aku paling gak bisa buat konflik yang terlalu wah ( _bungkuk badan_ ) aku takutnya kalian terlalu kecewa karena itu aku katakan lagi.

Ini saja sudah aku rencanakan END di chapter 10, chapter depan kemungkinan klimaksnya (jika itu bisa dibilang klimaks) dan penyelesaian masalah antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze, dan chapter 10 nanti penyelesaian masalah Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan upadate-nya selalu, Aku harap kalian masih suka ceritanya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca semua, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Tidak punya editor jadi banyak _typo_ , tidak punya _deadline_ jadi updatenya sesuka hati, tak terjadwal. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	9. Our Memories 09

.

Our Memories 09

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita pasaran dan bak sinetron)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto mengerang kesal ketika mengalami _missed cue_ , sodokannya meleset di meja billiar.

Sasuke memutar badannya, mengitaris setengah dari meja billiar, mencari posisi sebaik mungkin untuk melepaskan pukulan pada bola berwarna putih melalui ujung tongkatnya. "Permainanmu hari ini payah, Dobe."

Naruto menyesap wiskinya, "aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama semenjak masih di Taman Kanak-kanak. Sampai ketika Sasuke dikirim keluarganya saat lulu SMP untuk melanjutkan studinya di London. Dan mereka baru bertemu kembali saat keduanya sama-sama mengenyam pendidikan di universitas yang sama di Inggris.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sasuke, menyodok bola yang hampir memasuki lubang. "Sial," umpatnya. "Ada apa? Kau jadi pemarah dan tampak kacau sejak datang tadi."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "gara-gara kontrak bisnis yang akhir-akhir ini aku tangani, kontrak besar yang terkadang terlalu menyita pikiranku." Ia mengarahkan bidikannya ke sebuah bola, tapi tetap meleset.

"Kedengarannya seperti omong kosong." Sindir Sasuke, ia menyodok lagi dan berhasil memasukan bola ke lubang. "Nilai untukku," katanya, tapi sodokan selanjutnya meleset.

Naruto menambahkan kapur pada pada ujung tongkatnya, dan bersiap melakukan sodokan selanjutnya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan permainan rumah-rumahanmu itu dengan nona Hyuuga itu, bukan?"

Stik billiard Naruto mengores meja dan ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, "jangan membahasnya."

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke. "Jika aku terus menganggumu dengan mengungkit masalah itu, aku bisa menang dengan mudah."

"Jangan harap, Teme." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Kudengar ingatannya sudah kembali, biarku tebak. Setelah nona Hyuuga itu ingat semuanya, ia jadi membencimu?" Sasuke mengejek.

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras, memaksa diri untuk bersikap tenang. Kata-kata Sasuke mengenai sasaran, tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Pria itu fokus pada bidikannya dan memasukan bola terakhir ke lubang. Seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melihat ke arah Sasuke dan melihat sahabatnya itu mengangkat gelas wiskinya – memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya? Padahal dulu aku selalu menang jika bermain denganmu." Komentar Sasuke.

"Aku lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu kalah. Naruto berkata, ia tak meraskan sedikitpun kepuasan. Meski menang dari sahabatnya, angkanya sangat tipis. "Aku menetapkan target dan berusaha melampauinya."

"Apakah targetmu itu juga termasuk dalam mengejar nona Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah mata Sasuke. "Aku melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup, juga kesuksesan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wanita"

"Tapi kali ini ada, kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh pengertian.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau kadang menyebalkan, Teme."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Itu salah satu pensonaku, Dobe." Sahabatnya itu mendekat dan menepuk punggung Naruto. "Kau mencintainya, Dobe. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang."

Naruto mengeleng, tidak ingin mengakui dirinya yang mencintai Hinata. "Dia membenciku, aku menipunya. Dia tak akan memaafkanku."

"Jelaskan padanya, katakan perasaanmu padanya." Saran Sasuke.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Tidak semudah itu, aku mengacaukan semuanya."

"Itu tidak menghentikanmu dari meraih kesuksesan dalam bisnis atau apapun yang kau inginkan. Lantas mengapa sekarang itu menghentikanmu?"

Naruto menyugar rambutnya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Teme."

"Aku memang tidak perlu mengerti," tukas Sasuke. "Aku hanya tahu jika seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita, sebaiknya ia mencari cara untuk mempertahankannya, jika tidak ia akan terus hidup dalam penyesalan."

Naruto bergeming, memandang langit-langit ruangan. Ketika Sasuke akan mengatakan kembali pendapatnya, smarphone di sakunya berbunyi. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan ketika merasa Sasuke selesai menerima panggilan di smarphonenya, ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengembalikan smarphone ke sakunya. "Ya, dia mengingatkanku untuk menemui _event organizer_ bersamanya beberapa jam lagi."

"Persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura berjalan lancar?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ya, setidaknya kami sudah mencapai 80% dari yang seharusnya." Jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata mendorong-dorong pasta di piring dengan garpu, sambil sesekali mengambil sepotongan kecil daging untuk dimakan tanpa merasakan apapun.

Hinata duduk di sana, di ruang makan yang biasa ia gunakan dengan Naruto beberapa minggu ini. Meja makan luas dan elegan itu tiba-tiba terasa lebih besar dari yang Hinata ingat. Wanita itu begitu bersemangat ketika Shizune menawarkan membuat pasta untuk makan siang, seharusnya itu pasta yang lezat. Hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Shizune dan salah satu penjaga muncul di hadapannya untuk mengabarkan jika Naruto tak akan pulang untuk dua hari kedepan karena urusan bisnis yang mendesak.

"Apakah Naruto- _kun_ akan tinggal di hotel?" Tanya Hinata pada penjaga.

Shizune dan salah satu penjaga yang bernama Izumo itu saling memandang heran. Apakah Naruto belum sempat mengatakannya kepada Hinata jika ia memiliki apartemen di kota dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sana sebelum kedatangan Hinata ke rumah ini.

"Tidak Hinata- _sama_ , Naruto- _sama_ memiliki apartemen di kota, jadi kemungkinan ia akan tinggal di sana." Shizune menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian.

Hinata hanya menganguk mengerti dan mencoba tersenyum ketika Izumo meninggalkan ruang makan, disusul dengan Shizune sesudahnya.

Urusan bisnis yang mendesak? Jelas itu hanya alasan bagi Naruto untuk menghindarinya, pikir Hinata – dan hampir meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian antara dirinya dan Naruto di kamar pria itu.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruang rapat kantor perusahaanya dan mendapati pemandangan tidak biasa di dalamnya. Di tengah, Yahiko terlihat duduk dengan mantapnya. Di samping kanannya Nagato duduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Di samping kirinya, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hiashi duduk tenang dan melihat padanya dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Mengapa musuh besarnya duduk tenang di kantornya.

Nagato merupakan sepupunya, tidak heran jika ia berada di kantor Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Yahiko, kakak sepupunya yang lebih tua dari Nagato. Naruto dan Nagato mengenal Yahiko sebagai sosok kakak yang sempurna. Pintar, menyenangkan, dan yang paling penting penyayang. Hingga mereka menyadari ada yang berbeda dari cara keluarga Uzumaki yang lain memperlakukan Yahiko. Darah Uzumaki tak mengalir dalam diri Yahiko, karena ia anak angkat keluarga Uzumaki.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa ada hal yang aku lewatkan, Yahiko- _nisan_?"

"Duduklah Naruto!" Yahiko menyarankan. "Kau tentu tahu Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto mengangguk kepada Yahiko tanpa berkata.

"Nagato, berikan ini pada Naruto." Perintah Yahiko dan Nagato mengangguk – berjalan ke arah Naruto, menyerahkan sebuah map hitam yang tersegel.

Naruto menatap ke arah mata Yahiko. Kakak sepupu itu mengangguk dan Naruto membuka map hitam di hadapannya. "Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat dengan seksama surat-surat pengalihan nama asset milik Hyuuga yang dahulunya milik keluarga Uzumaki di map hitam yang ia buka.

"Aku mengembalikan semua _real estate_ keluarga Uzumaki," Naruto menatap tajam pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang mulai menjelaskan. "Awalnya aku bermaksud seperti itu, tetapi bagian penting dari _real estate_ itu tak bisa aku kembalikan. _Moon Tsuki Resort_ yang pernah kami jual pada Otsutsuki Corp. tempat yang sebelum kami ubah menjadi _resort_ merupakan…"

"Rumah keluarga Namikaze yang kalian ubah menjadi _resort_." Naruto berujar, memotong ucapan Hiashi.

"Naruto, yang mengubah rumahmu menjadi _resort_ itu…" Neji berusah menjelaskan.

"Neji, diamlah." Tukas Hiashi, keras. "Aku menyesal, kediaman Namikaze menjadi seperti itu. Aku masih memiliki cetak biru rumah Namikaze yang dulu, jika kau menginzinkan. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu."

"Setelah itu apa?" Naruto masih menatap tajam ke arah Hiashi, "apakah kedua orangtuaku akan kembali jika itu terjadi?" ucapnya semakin meninggikan suaranya, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Naruto memang menjadi pemilik sah _Moon Tsuki Resort_ yang sekarang, setelah perjanjian bisinisnya dengan Otsutsuki Corp.

"Naruto." Yahiko menegur Naruto, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tak tahu jika Yahiko- _nisan_ bekerjasama dengan Hyuuga." Tukas Naruto.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto." Nada suara Yahiko terdengar tinggi dan membentak, tetapi tatapan matanya penuh pengertian. "Darah Uzumaki memang tidak mengalir di tubuhku, tetapi ketika _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ Nagato mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka dan memberikan marga Uzumaki untuk namaku. Aku bersumpah akan selalu membuat mereka bangga, dan tak akan mengikhianati mereka."

Rahang Naruto terkatup rapat. Nagato terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Mereka tak ingin Yahiko mengungkit masalah anak adopsi itu. Naruto dan Nagato tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yahiko agar bisa diterima sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Ayah dan Ibu Nagato memang mencintai Yahiko tak jauh berbeda dengan Nagato, mereka mencintai kedua anaknya sama besar, terlepas dari Yahiko yang merupakan anak angkat mereka. Akan tetapi Nenek mereka dan beberapa keluarga Uzumaki tidak menyukainya dan menganggapnya orang asing, bukan bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Kakek merekalah yang membuat keluara Uzumaki yang lainnya diam akan status Yahiko.

Kakek mereka menyayangi Yahiko seperti menyayangi kedua cucu kandungnya, Nagato dan Naruto. Dan Yahiko membalasnya dengan menjadi anak sempurna di sekolah, nilai-nilainya selalu memuaskan dan menjadi dokter seperti keinginan kedua orangtua angkatnya. Yahiko juga menjadi sosok kakak sempurna untuk Nagato dan Naruto.

"Hiashi- _san_ tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto. Apa kau tahu jika paman Minato dan Hiashi- _san_ berteman?" ujar Yahiko.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke meja di hadapannya – kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal. "Aku tahu, aku sudah lama tahu. Karena itu aku membencinya! Bagaimana bisa ia menipu sahabatnya sendiri."

"Itu benar, kenyataannya adalah aku memang menipu Minato." Hiashi menatap manik biru Naruto, berharap perkataannya bisa menangkan Naruto. Ketika melihat Naruto duduk kembali di kursinya, Hiashi melihat ke arah Yahiko, meminta pengertian darinya.

"Saat itu aku dan adikku, Hizashi sedang memperebutkan posisi Presdir Hyuuga Enterprises. Minato menawarkan bantuannya kerjasama bisnis antara Hyuuga Enterprises dan Namikaze Enterprises, jika kontrak itu sukses, itu akan memberikan kesan yang baik bagiku di mata tertua dan dewan direksi." Hiashi menjeda ucapannya dan melirik sekilas pada Neji, sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang tidak kuketahui ternyata Hizashi dan beberapa tertua mempunyai rencana licik kepada Minato. Saat itu aku belum menjabat sebagai Presdir Hyuuga Enterprises, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membatu Minato. Tidak, bahkan setelah menjabat sebagai Presdir Hyuuga Enterprises aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Hizashi dengan para tertua mengeksploitasi _real estate_ Uzumaki."

Naruto tersentak, menatap pada Neji yang menunduk. Jadi dalang sebenarnya dari kehancuran keluarganya adalah Hyuuga Hizashi, ayah dari Hyuuga Neji. Naruto teringat perkataan Neji yang menemuinya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Inggris. ' _Sekarang kau boleh membenciku, Naruto. Aku pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi suatu hari nanti akan kukembalikan semuanya_.' Saat itu Neji ingin meminta maaf, tapi Naruto terlalu marah pada keluarga Hyuuga, hingga ia tak bisa untuk sekedar mendengar permintaan maaf dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak semuanya benar Hiashi- _san_ , anda menyelamatkan Namikaze Enterprises meskipun kebangrutan besar yang dialami perusahaan itu membuatnya tak bisa beroprasi lagi, hingga Naruto mengembalikan semuanya. Juga anda mengizinkan kami tetap mengelola Klinik Hospital." ucap Yahiko perhatian.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Yahiko dan Nagato. "Aku juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin, Naruto." ujar Nagato sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang memintaku untuk tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian bedua." Yahiko menghembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan, "juga bibi Kushina dan Hiashi- _san_ sendiri yang melarangku mengatakannya, karena salah satu dari merekalah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Naruto tersentak mendengar nama ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Mengapa ibunya juga merahasiakan kebenaran darinya? Naruto tak mengerti, semuanya terasa seperti omongkosong baginya sekarang.

Hiashi menautkan jemarinya. "Sebelum kecelakan Minato terjadi, Kushina dan kedua orangtua Yahiko menemuiku untuk meminta bantuan, tapi saat itu akupun tak berdaya. Aku bahkan tak bisa mencegah ketika para tertua mengusir Jiraiya- _san_ dari SMA _Konoha_. Aku hanya bisa membuat Hizashi dan para tetua lainnya tak menganggu klinik Konoha dan Namikaze Enterprises yang sudah mengalami pailit. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak perlu khawatir karena Namikaze Enterprises bukan bagian dari _real estate_ Uzumaki, yang secara otomatis akan jatuh ke ahil waris Minato. Tetapi aku ingin menjaga apa yang ditingalkan Minato tetap seperti apa adanya, untuk Minato dan Kushina, teman terbaik yang pernah kumilki, juga untukmu Naruto. Karena aku yakin kau akan mengembalikan kejayaan Namikaze dan membuat orangtuamu bangga. Maaf karena semuanya harus terjadi seperti ini."

Hiashi membukukan badannya. "Maaf untuk semua hal buruk yang terjadi padamu, tapi Hinata tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Naruto, aku mohon lepaskan Hinata." Neji juga ikut membukukan badannya.

Naruto merasakan sensasi mengelitik aneh di lehernya. Jatungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, tubuhnya menegang. Pria itu melihat bergantian pada Hiashi yang membukuk meminta maaf dan surat-surat pengalihan nama beberapa asset milik Hyuuga yang dahulunya milik keluarga Uzumaki. Seharunya ia merasa senang dengan ini, tujuannya untuk mendapatkan kembali _real estate_ itu seharunya membuatnya puas. Akan tetapi, Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga – sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari pada _real estate_ Uzumaki.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto, kemudia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Neji, Kau bisa membawa Hinata pulang besok pagi, akan kuperintahkan penjaga untuk memperbolehkan kalian masuk."

"Yahiko- _nisan_ , Nagato. Bisa kalian urus ini, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Pinta Naruto, dan kedua saudara sepupunya itu mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Pagi seperti kemarin menyapa Hinata. Ia sarapan sendiri di ruang makan yang luas, suasana ruang itu menciptakan lebih banyak perasaan hampa di hatinya. Apapun yang dikerjakan Hinata pagi ini, kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang Naruto.

Rasanya jika tidak ada Naruto di sisinya, segalanya menjadi salah. Segalanya tak bisa menjadi benar, ia butuh Naruto di sisinya, bagaimanapun pria itu menipu dan membohonginya. Cinta itu sulit hilang, hasrat itu masih ada. Hinata ingat saat Naruto memeluknya begitu erat – begitu posesif, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pria itu. Kecupan-kecupa manisnya – hingga berubah menjadi ciuman yang membakuan penuh hasrat.

" _Tou-sama_ , Neji- _nisan_." Pekik Hinata terkejut. Ia belum percaya ketika tadi Shizune mengatakan ada tamu bernama Hyuuga Neji mencarinya dan seorang lagi yang lebih tua tetapi tidak menyebutkan namanya. "Apa yang kalian lalukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Hinata." Ujar Neji senang, dan Hinata memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Menjemputku? Bagaimana –" Ujar Hinata bingung, lalu melihat pada sosok ayahnya.

Hiashi melangkah cepat ke arah Hinata dan memeluk putrinya. "Hinata maafkan _Tou-sama_ yang sudah berlaku buruk padamu, _Tou-sama_ melakukannya karena –"

"Aku mengerti _Tou-sama_ , Neji sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Kau melakukannya karena tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Aku mengerti." Hinata lega, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Perkataan Neji yang mengatakan jika ayahnya sangat menyanginya dan terpaksa menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Toneri karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan _Moon Tsuki Resort_. Salah satu hal terpenting untuk meluruskan kembali kesalahpahaman antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau memang putriku yang paling pengertian." Ujar Hiashi ketika melepaskan pelukan putrinya dan memandang manik mata _amethyst_ Hinata yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Neji berdehem untuk mengambil atensi dua orang di hadapannya. "Hinata, besok kita kembali ke Suna."

"Kembali ke Suna?" Hinata menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto- _kun_?"

"Masalah antara Hyuuga dan Namikaze sudah selesai, Naruto tak bisa menahanmu lagi di sini." Neji menatap kepada Hiashi untuk meminta peresetujuan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan. "Kita kembali ke Suna besok, sampai saat itu kita akan tinggal di hotel. Kita bisa saja kembali hari ini, tetapi kau punya janji temu dengan dokter besok di _Konoha Hospital_."

"Aku…" Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia sangat merindukan keluarga dan rumahnya adalah kebenaran, tetapi meninggalkan rumah di mana Naruto akan pulang. Tempat yang beberapa bulan ini telah dianggapnya rumah. Bisakah Hinata meninggalkannya dan berpura-pura tak akan pernah merindukan tempat ini, rumahnya dengan Naruto – menskipun Hinata yakin hanya dirinya yang berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau tak ingin pulang, Hinata?" Tanya Neji ketika melihat keraguan di mata Hinata, dan Neji tahu alasan di balik itu. "Kau pikir Naruto akan tersingung jika kau pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya?"

"Aku akan menulis pesan untuk Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala Hinata, membuat hatinya sakit seperti dihantam pisau. Naruto membiarkannya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, dan pria itu akan kembali melanjutkan hari-harinya yang normal. Hari-hari tanpa ada dirinya.

.

.

.

to be continued..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **Mell chan 22** **,** **fdbnm7** **,** **agungYAK123** **,** **ginitiniwap** **,** **Chocolatte LavenJe** **,** **troublemaker22** **,** **Dewi729** **,** **hammerb101** **,** **Azu-chan NaruHina** **,** **Sella Ameilia** **,** **kaiLa wu** **,** **Avia Hasava** **,** **Ranita752** **,** **naruruhina** **,** **Aizen L sousuke** **,** **Helena Yuki** **,** **Guest, devi purnama, Durarawr, yamanaka-san, yulyantin, kaiLa wu, B371G4R, eto eto, A, rikarika.**

(Maaf review kalian belum sempet aku balas di PM)

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua rekasi kalian yang berbeda-beda, aku mengerti semua review kalian adalah bentuk kepedulian kalian pada ceritaku ini. Maaf karena belum sempat aku balas (T.T) aku sibuk, mungkin hari minggu nanti aku baru bisa buka fanfiction net lagi.

Dan soal adegan hot-nya, maaf gak ada lagi, itu memang aku buat begitu untuk menambahkan konflik.

Mengenai kenapa Naru- _kun_ menahan diri? _Well_ , jawabannya ada di chapter 10 nanti, yang sepertinya akan lebih lama lagi updatenya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan upadate-nya selalu, Aku harap kalian masih suka ceritanya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca semua, juga yang follow dan favorite cerita aneh ini.

Aku sangat lamban dalam membuat cerita. Tidak punya editor jadi banyak _typo_ , tidak punya _deadline_ jadi updatenya sesuka hati, tak terjadwal. Untuk update selanjutnya pun pasti tidak akan cepat, gomenasai.

.

.


	10. Our Memories 10 -END-

.

.

 _Dear, Naruto-kun._

 _Siang tadi Tou-sama dan Neji-niisan datang dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman antara keluaraga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyuuga, meskipun aku tak tahu itu tepat disebut kesalahpahaman mengingat terlalu banyak hal yang mengerikan terjadi padamu karena kami._

 _Aku pikir Naruto-kun mungkin akan lega setelah mendapati aku telah pergi, mengingat akhir-akhir ini yang kita lakukan hanyalah berdebat. Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian di masa lalu karena keluargaku, juga sikap burukku akhir-akhir ini padamu._

 _Aku senang pernah tinggal di sini, menyenangkan, rasanya seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Aku bersyukur yang menemukan diriku di rumah sakit saat kecelakaan itu terjadi adalah Naruto-kun, dan aku tak akan melupakan tindakanmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang tak kuinginkan itu. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Maaf karena aku hanya meninggalkan surat sebagai ucapan perpisahan dan cincin pernikahan yang pernah kau sematkan di jariku._

 _Aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagian di dalam dirimu dan aku mengharapkan semua hal yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Salam hangat, Hinata._

Memandang surat yang baru dimasukannya ke dalam amplo. Meski Hinata tidak puas dengan apa yang ditulisnya, tetapi ia menyadari jika ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa hari untuk menulis sesuatu yang menggambarkan rasa penyesalan dan terima kasihnya tanpa menjukkan betapa ia mencintai Naruto.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Naruto dan meninggalkan pesan itu di sana, air mata keluar dari manik _amethyst_ -nya saat Hinata menoleh ke arah tempat tidur. Ingatan mulai mengalir di kepalanya akan bagaimana ia terbangun dalam dekapan Naruto, ia ingat sewaktu itu dirinya terbangun dan merasa begitu aman dan nyaman.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu di mana kakak sepupu dan ayahnya sudah menunggu, ia mendapati Shizune tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Dan perpisahan singkat dengan wanita ramah itu semakin membuat pikirannya tentang tak akan mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kembali semakin membuatnya terasa nyata.

.

.

Our Memories 10

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

Peringatan: AU, Typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Peringatan tambahan: Rate T semi M (ide cerita pasaran dan bak sinetron)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata keluar dari hotel tempatnya menginap semalam dan menuju _Konoha Hospital_. Ia dengan hati-hati memilih mengenakan atasan sutra warna lavender serta rok A-line berwarna biru tua yang sesuai, dan melangkah dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna gading. Itu salah satu busan favoritnya, terutama karena membuat matanya lebih tegas dan tidak terlalu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak berhak membawa baju-baju yang berada di lemari kamarnya saat meninggal kediaman Naruto, Hinata hanya membawa baju yang dikenakannya saja. Tetapi ia merasa bersyukur ketika tiba di hotel mendapati beberapa koper yang berisi bajunya, Neji membawakannya dari Suna.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Tanya Neji ketika mereka berada dalam sebuah mobil yang dikendarainya menuju _Konoha Hospital_ , "kau pendiam sekali."

"Neji- _niisan_ juga tak mengatakan apapun," balas Hinata ringan.

"Ya, kau benar, Hinata." Tawa Neji, "aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Hinata tersenyum, "siapa yang sedang Neji- _niisan_ pikirkan?"

"Bukan hal yang penting," jawab Neji. Hinata tidak puas dengan jawaban Neji tetapi tak melanjutkan karena mereka sudah tiba di _Konoha Hospital_.

Neji dan Hinata tiba di tempat praktik sekitar 15 menit lebih cepat dari jadwal, tetapi suster yang bertugas mengatakan jika Dr. Nagato akan datang terlambat. "Aku sunguh minta maaf, Dr. Uzumaki Nagato ada pasien penting. Dia akan terlambat sekitar 30 menit." Suster di meja depan meminta maaf.

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap membatalkan pemeriksaan kesehatannya, tetapi Neji berisikeras menunggunya. "Akan kami tunggu," ucap Neji dengan tegas.

"Tapi itu akan membuat kita telat ke Suna." Hinata mengingatkan.

"Bukan masalah, kita akan menunggu." Jawab Neji sedikit memaksa.

Penundaan selama 30 menit itu berlangsung lebih lama karena Nagato tiba di tempat praktik sekitar 60 menit lebih. "Hinata- _san_ ," sambut dokter itu. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik, ayo kita lihat bagaimana kondisimu."

Walaupun Nagato sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam, dokter itu tetap tak terlihat buru-buru. Dan barulah setengah jam kemudian menyelesaikan semua tesnya pada Hinata.

"Kau membuat kemajuan yang sangat luar biasa," ujar Nagato. Dokter itu memberikan senyum profesionalnya, "ini berarti aku tak perlu memeriksamu lagi."

Hinata balas tersenyum dan ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu agar Nagato tak membahas soal Naruto, tetapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika dokter itu tak kunjung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Mengenai Naruto, aku minta maaf. Aku juga minta maaf karena ikut andil dalam rencana Naruto, tetapi aku harap kau juga memahami posisi Naruto." Nagato menjelaskan, meminta pengertian Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, Dok." Hinata tersenyum, ingin mengurangi rasa bersalah Nagato. " _Tou-sama_ dan kakak sepupuku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Naruto- _kun_ melakukannya untuk mengembalikan apa yang memang menjadi miliknya."

Nagato berdiri dan tersenyum, pria itu menyalami Hinata. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya, dan berterima kasih pada Nagato. Hinata keluar dari ruang praktik, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja dikeluarkan dari daftar pasien Nagato dan dinyatakan sembuh total. Seharusnya Hinata senang, tetapi kenyataannya suasana hatinya tidak sebaik kondisi tubuhnya. Nagato adalah penghubung terakhir antara dirinya dengan Naruto, dan dengan berakhirnya status Hinata sebagai pasien Nagato, maka berakhir pula segala hal yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Dengan kata lain, hubungannya dengan Naruto benar-benar berakhir sekarang.

Saat keluar dari ruang praktik dan memasuki ruang tunggu tempat dirinya meninggalkan Neji, Hinata tak menadapati sosok Neji yang menunggunya setengah jam lalu di ruangan itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyadari, kemungkinan Neji menunggu terlalu lama jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir mobil dan sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Hinata buru-buru menuju pintu kaca yang akan mengarahkannya keluar. Tetapi karena ia terburu-buru, Hinata menabrak seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang sepertinya akan memasuki rumah sakit itu. Saat Hinata menengadah dan akan mengatakan maaf, ucapannya tergantikan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dan pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Na..Naruto- _kun_ ," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Konichiwa," balas Naruto dengan senyum di bibirnya. Dengan tenang Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata, mendorong pintu kaca dan membawa Hinata keluar.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya terasa panas akibat emosi yang ia rasakan karena melihat Naruto lagi dan genggaman tangan Naruto di tangannya membuat pipinya merona. "Tentu saja kau datang untuk menemui Dr. Nagato. Ia terlambat, ia…" Hinata berhenti berbicara, ia sadar ia hanya mengoceh dan Naruto tak membalas satupun ucapannya. Hanya terus mengenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku meninggalkan pesan untukmu." Ucap Hinata lagi, "Neji- _niisan_ ada di tempat parkir." Tambahnya dan memutuskan untuk berenti berbicara.

"Tidak lagi," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Tidak lagi?" Hinata membeo.

"Kami saling menyapa, aku menjelaskan padanya meskipun Nagato akan terlambat ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap memeriksamu secara mendetail." Naruto memberitahunya dengan tenang. "Neji sepertinya harus segera pergi, ia sudah terlambat untuk pergi kencan dengan seseorang bernama Tenten."

Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Sepertinya banyak hal ia lewatkan, sejak kapan Tenten menjadi dekat dengan Neji? Setelah ini, ia harus mengintrogasi kakak sepupu dan sahabatnya itu. Akan tetapi kejutan untuk Hinata tak berhenti sampai di situ, ketika Naruto mengatakan. "Neji percaya padaku saat aku mengatakan jika ia ingin pergi sekarang, aku bisa mengatarmu pulang ke Suna."

Bibir Hinata terbuka lebar, "Tidak bisa seperti itu!" ujarnya cepat.

"Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena…" Hinata mengigit bibirnya, Naruto bisa melihat benak Hinata memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia menunggu untuk melihat apakah wanita itu akan mengucapkan isi pikirannya. "Naruto- _kun_ sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Dan… dan Suna sangat jauh dari Konoha." Akhirnya Hinata bisa mengucapkannya, "aku bisa naik kereta dan…"

"Dan membuatku mendapat penilaian jelek di mata _Tou-san_ mu dan Neji?" potong Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto, pria yang dicintainya. Ia mencintainya dan sangat merindukannya, karena itulah Hinata tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Hinata menyerah dan mengikuti Naruto ke tempat parkir mobil. Hinata tahu dirinya bersikap serakah, tetapi tak dapat menolak kesempatan yang tak pernah terpikirkan ini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Ia memandang tangannya yang digenggam Naruto, dan tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk terus berjalan seperti ini. Berjalan bergandengan dengan Naruto, melewati setiap waktu bersamanya sebagai seseorang yang special bagi Naruto.

 _'_ _Omong kosong_ ,' ucap sebagian pikiran Hinata yang waras. Ketika mereka sampai di mobil Naruto dan pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Hinata tahu ia harus menjaga pemikiran aneh dalam dirinya. "Umm… Neji- _niisan_ sebenarnya bisa menungguku." Hinata merasa perlu mengatakannya ketika Naruto masuk ke mobil.

"Tentu saja." Naruto membenarkan ucapan Hinata. Pria itu sejenak memandang ke depan sebelum menambahkan kembali. "Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Hinata memandang Naruto. "Tentang apa?" Tanya Hinata, tetapi Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya fokus pada mobil yang dikendarainya.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik milik Naruto melaju menyusuri jalur mobil. Tangan Naruto erat mengenggam setir sambil mengarahkan mobil ke jalan utama, pria itu mengebut hingga membelok ke jalan masuk parkir bawah sebuah apartemen.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Hinata, ia tak terkejut Naruto memiliki sebuah apartemen di kota, tetapi Hinata tak mengerti mengapa Naruto membawanya ke apartemen pria itu dan bukan ke rumahnya di Konoha.

"Aku perlu mengambil sesuatu," ujar Naruto menjelaskan. "Ayo naik," ajaknya. "Aku hanya sebentar, tetapi…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya dan tidak melanjutkan. Hinata yang awalnya akan menunggu Naruto di mobil, menyimpulkan jika mungkin Naruto bisa tertahan lebih lama di apartemennya – dan Hinata juga merasa penasaran dengan apartemen Naruto. Berpikir dirinya mungkin tak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi setelah ini, berada di apartemen pria itu akan menjadi kenangan menyenangkan sebelum perpisahan.

"Baiklah," Hinata menyetujui dan ikut dengan Naruto masuk ke apartemen mewah itu, dan menaiki lift ke lantai atas.

Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke ruang duduk yang terlihat elegan. Ada beberapa lukisan di salah satu dindingnya, beberapa sofa, dan meja pendek. Hinata merasa senang bisa melihat ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Naruto, sepertinya pria itu tak terlalu buru-buru mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya. Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sedikit cemas.

"Kau mau minum teh?" Tanya Naruto, dan Hinata merasa mendapatkan bukti jika Naruto memang tidak buru-buru untuk mengambil yang dibutuhkannya.

Hinata berusaha untuk tenang, dan itu berhasil. Ia bahkan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya," usul Hinata. Ia merasa butuh mengalihkan diri dari pandangan Naruto. "Naruto- _kun_ sudah bekerja dan…"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto.

"Umm… meski begitu tapi tadi Naruto- _kun_ sibuk." Ucap Hinata masih belum menyerah akan usulannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawa Naruto, dan membuat Hinata bingung karena pria itu tak pergi ke dapur atau mengambil barang yang dibutuhkannya, melainkan duduk di sofa di dekat Hinata. "Aku bekerja sampai larut malam kemarin," Naruto menambahkan.

"Begitu," gumam Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, pria itu bisa melihat benak Hinata memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia menunggu untuk melihat apakah wanita itu akan mengucapkan isi pikirannya. "Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku," ujar Hinata ketika dirinya teringat ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Betul." Naruto mengakui, tetapi diam beberapa saat seperti sedang memilah-milih kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Aku membaca pesanmu," ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

Hinata tak menduganya. Wanita itu meremas rok yang dikenakannya, Hinata gugup. "Naruto- _kun_ sudah membacanya," suara Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi serak. "Aku kira Naruto- _kun_ tidak akan kembali ke Konoha sampai hari ini."

"Tadinya memang begitu," ujar Naruto. Manik birunya memandangi manik _amethyst_ Hinata, mempelajarinya, membacanya. Cepat-cepat Hinata menunduk untuk mengalihkan tatapan Naruto, tetapi kemudian menatap kembali pada mata Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya ketika pria itu meneruskan. "Tetapi saat aku menghubungi rumah di Konoha, Shizune- _san_ mengatakan kau sudah pergi."

"Naruto- _kun_ , Neji- _niisan_ mengatakan jika aku bisa pergi karena persetujuanmu, tetapi…" Hinata ragu-ragu. "Naruto- _kun_ tidak meninggalkan pekerjaan karena aku, kan? Tentu saja tidak." Bantahnya, dalam seketika Hinata merasa dirinya bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu.

Tetapi Hinata lebih merasa tak bisa berkata apa-apa daripada merasa bodoh ketika Naruto mengkonfirmasi, "Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa bisa berkata-kata, dan pria itu menambakan. "Aku memang mengizinkanmu pergi dengan Neji, tetapi aku tak percaya kau pergi seperti itu, Hinata."

"Naruto- _kun_ membaca pesanku, kan?"

Naruto memperlihatkan gerakan tak sabar dan membuat Hinata sedikit takut ketika pria itu berkata. "Aku kira ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam hubungan kita dari pada pesan pendek seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu, cepat-cepat ia menunduk agar tak menatap ke arah Naruto. ' _Naruto-kun tahu! Apakah Naruto-kun tahu jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?'_ Hinata memkirkan pertanyaan itu di kepalanya, dan merasa khawatir dan takut akan reaksi Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ tidak datang untuk menemui Dr. Nagato hari ini?" Tanya Hinata, buru-buru menganti topik pembicaraan, berusaha mengantinya pada apapun selain tentang mereka berdua dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tanpa ragu Naruto pasti akan mengatakan tetang bagaimana Hinata yang begitu lengket di malam itu. "Atau kau datang untuk bertemu dengan Dr. Haruno?" Saat menyebut nama Haruno Sakura, Hinata merasa hatinya sakit.

"Aku tak perlu bertemu dengan Nagato atau Sakura."

"Begitu," gumam Hinata, tak yakin harus berkata apa. "Naruto- _kun_ pasti lega mendengar aku sudah dinyatakan seratus persen sehat hari ini." Ujar Hinata berusah ceria.

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Hinata. "Bagaimana Naruto- _kun_ bisa tahu? Neji- _niisan_ saja belum mengetahuinya."

"Nagato menghubungi telepon genggamku ketika aku menunggu di pintu masuk _Konoha Hospital_ , sesaat setelah kau pergi dari ruang prakteknya."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata memandang pria itu lagi, "Naruto- _kun_ meminta agar menghubungimu saat itu?" Hinata bertanya, dan Naruto menjawab dengan angukan kepala. "Naruto- _kun_ berada di _Konoha Hospital_ bukan untuk menemui Dr. Nagato atau Dr. Haruno?" Tanya Hinata pelan, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Tetapi, untuk menemuiku?"

Naruto tak menyangkalnya. "Aku tahu kau berada di sana, Hinata."

Naruto berada di _Konoha Hospital_ hanya untuk menemuinya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "bagaimana Naruto- _kun_ bisa yakin aku berada di sana?" Tanya Hinata, berbagai macam hal mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Aku sudah hampir membatalkan pemeriksaan kesehatanku dengan Dr. Nagato."

"Neji pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu membatalkannya." Ujar Naruto yakin.

Hinata melihat Naruto duduk di hadapannya, badannya condong ke depan, tatapannya hanya tertuju padanya. Betapa besar arti pria itu untuknya, meskipun Naruto pernah menipunya. "Aku… aku sebaiknya pergi ke Suna sekarang." Ujar Hinata, bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. Tetapi Naruto juga bangkit dari duduknya dan menahannya untuk kembali duduk di sofa, pria itu juga duduk di sofa yang sama, di sisi Hinata.

"Kita belum memulai diskusi kita," ujar Naruto dengan tenang.

"Di... diskusi," gumam Hinata dengan terbata-bata. "Apa yang kita diskusikan?" Tanya Hinata kembali setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Naruto memandang Hinata, mengenggam tangannya erat. "Kita," jawab Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"Kita?" ulang Hinata pelan. "Naruto- _kun_ , tak ada kita." Hinata bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Naruto tetapi ia berusaha tak mempedulikannya. "Aku tahu aku agak lengket malam itu." Pipi Hinata memerah, "tetapi kau tidak perlu harus terlalu baik padaku dan..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud baik?" potong Naruto dengan kasar, mengejutkan Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini karena memang itulah yang harus kau lakukan," Hinata menjelaskan, di atas segalanya ia tak menginginkan Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia sangat mencintai pria itu. "Kebohongan yang kau ciptakan tentang hubungan kita, masalah antara keluarga kita, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Sergah Naruto.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, ia tak mengerti dengan Naruto saat ini dan tak ingin membuatnya marah. "Bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku suka itu." Jawab Hinata, dan walaupun hal itu membuatnya senang, Hinata harus segera pergi. Tetapi ketika ia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk, Naruto menghentikannya kembali. "Belum," ujarnya perlahan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku…" Hinata kembali duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana dengan apa yang aku inginkan?" Naruto kembali memotongnya.

Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto. Jika mampu, Hinata akan memberikan apapun yang Naruto inginkan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, dan kembali mengenggam tangan Hinata. "Kau," ujarnya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, hampir tak bisa bernapas, Hinata memandang Naruto. "Bohong," bantahnya dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Tapi, tapi…" Hinata mengambil napas panjang. "Tetapi waktu malam itu, ketika kita.." ucapnya terputus-putus. "Naruto- _kun_ bisa… Naruto- _kun_ tahu aku mau… umm…bercinta denganmu, hanya saja kau tak mau."

Keterkejutan Naruto amat sangat jelas. "Apa kau gila, Hinata?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Tidak mau! Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak berdaya karena sangat menginginkanmu, Hime."

"Tak berdaya? Naruto- _kun_ …sungguh?"

"Hinata, kau pasti tahu aku…" ucap Naruto terhenti. "Hime… kau tahu, aku harus menjauh darimu malam itu."

Hinata memandang Naruto, merasa sedikit terkejut. "Karena Naruto- _kun_ sudah memiliki Dr. Haruno?"

"Kenapa kau membawa Sakura dalam masalah kita?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena Naruto- _kun_ mencintai Dr. Haruno." ujar Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Aku mencintai Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, tak percaya atas pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Hinata. "Kau menyangka aku mencintai Sakura. Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja."

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu. "Naruto- _kun_ bertunangan dengan Dr. Haruno, kan?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Aku memang pernah bertunangan dengan Sakura, tapi itu dulu. Lagipula itu pertunangan yang direncanakan kedua orang tua kami, dan tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya."

Hinata semakin merasa bingung, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali pada pembicaraan mengenai topik kita. "Tapi…" Hinata tadinya ingin berdebat, tetapi kemudian mengantinya. "Di malam itu, Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan kau harus melepaskanku, hanya saja aku tidak membiarkanmu."

"Aku belum lupa, bahkan…" pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi sangat serius. "…bahkan." Lanjutnya, "memikirkan tetang dirimu saat bersama denganku membuatku tidak tidur semalaman."

"Karena… Naruto- _kun_ ingin bercinta denganku?" Tanya Hinata, merasa tidak asing dengan pemkiran itu.

"Karena hal itu," Naruto membenarkan. "Tetapi terlebih lagi, aku menghabiskan berjam-jam terbangun di waktu malam menginginkan untuk percaya, tapi takut untuk percaya, bahwa mungkin sedikit saja…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. "jatuh cinta padaku." Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat ketika Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Hinata cepat, "sebagai teman."

"Pasti lebih dari itu." Sergah Naruto, mencoba menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata. Berharap Naruto akan berpikir bahwa ia meminta maaf karena tak bisa mencintai pria itu meskipun hanya sedikit.

Mata biru Naruto memandang Hinata dalam, seolah-olah melihat ke dalam isi hatinya. Dan Hinata mulai merasa gugup. "Aku menghabiskan waktuku dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini untuk memahami semua ucapanmu, tatapanmu, semua hal yang terjadi diantara kita. Aku tak percaya kau…"

"Aku tak menginginkan pembicaraan ini!" potong Hinata dengan cepat, dirinya merasa panik.

Naruto bergeming, kemudian ujung bibirnya tertarik ke samping, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tersenyum. "Kau ingat saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Konoha? Kau mewakili siswa baru memberikan sambutan."

"Ini kembali pada saat…"

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tenang. "Saat itu kau terlihat sangat cantik dan percaya diri." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, "dan aku sudah tertarik padamu saat itu."

"Aku tidak percaya," Hinata menyangkalnya. Meskipun ia merasa senang dengan ungkapan Naruto padanya.

"Kehilangan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengubah segalanya dalam hidupku, aku pikir aku bisa menghilangkah perasaanku padamu, tapi ketika aku melihatmu di _Konoha Hospital_ dalam keadaan terluka dan berlumuran darah. Kau koma saat itu, dan aku mendapati diriku selalu mengecek kemajuanmu dengan alasan pergi ke _Konoha Hospita_ untuk menemui Nagato dan Sakura."

"Naruto- _kun_ terus mengunjungiku."

"Aku menjadi pengunjung tetap. Dan pada satu hari aku menyematkan cincin di jarimu, ajaibnya cincin peninggalan _Kaa-san_ itu pas di jarimu Hinata." Naruto menarik napas dalam kemudian melanjutkan. "Saat itu aku menyadari jika rasaku belum habis untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"Bohong," ucap Hinata masih belum percaya.

"Bohong!" Ulang Naruto, terkejut.

"Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan tertarik padaku, mencintaiku, ingin bercinta denganku dan menginginkanku, tetapi tetap saja kau pergi dengan tenang malam itu."

"Dengan tenang! Seingatku aku pergi selagi aku bisa."

"Terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa!" ujar Hinata, walaupun kemudian ia ingat bahwa Naruto meninggalkan kemejanya, saat itu ia pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Isyarat senyum muncul di ujung bibir Naruto lagi, seolah-olah pria itu mampu melihat alasan dari perlawanan Hinata dan mengetahui bahwa itu merupakan upayanya untuk menjauhi Naruto. "Aku meninggalkanmu malam itu karena kau masih punya jadwal pemerisaan dengan Nagato. Kau terlihat sehat, tetapi aku tidak tahu mengenai detail-detail kecil lainnya. Aku takut menyakitimu, Hinata. Karena itu aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sebelum kau dinyatakan sembuh seratus persen oleh Nagato."

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku…" Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, air mata jatuh melewati pipi bulatnya. Dan reaksi Naruto hanya memeluk wanita yang dicintainya itu dalam dekapannya.

Hinata terisak dalam pelukan Naruto, dan pria itu memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika Hinata sudah bisa menata hatinya, ia mulai membuka suaranya. "Naruto- _kun_ tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku perlu mendengarnya." Naruto masih memeluk Hinata. "Percayalah, aku butuh mendengarnya, Hinata."

Detik-detik mendebarkan bagi Hinata saat ia menatap dalam manik biru Naruto, berusaha menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini tak bisa disampaikannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_." Bisiknya sambil menengadah ke arah Naruto.

Secepat yang Naruto bisa, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Hinata. Dan detik-detik mendebarkan itu kembali saat mereka berciuman dan saling memeluk. Kemudian Naruto menarik kepalanya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata. "Hime, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah kehidupan tanpa ada dirimu di dalamnya. Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kau mau menikah denganku, Hinata Hime."

"Kita sudah menikah, Naruto- _kun_." Goda Hinata, dan menikmati kesempatan itu.

"Kau benar, secara hukum kita sudah menikah." Naruto membenarkan dengan nada sedikit bercanda, tetapi kemudian sorot matanya menjadi serius. "Tapi aku belum mendapat restu _Tou-san_ mu, dan aku rasa janji suci pernikahan, juga resepsi sederhana akan membuat hubungan pernikahan kita yang dimulai dengan tak wajar ini akan menjadi normal."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia dan mengangguk, "aku suka itu."

Naruto tak sangup berkata-kata lagi, ia juga tersenyum bahagia. Lalu dengan lembut kembali memeluk dan mencium Hinata, istrinya.

.

.

Tidak butuh usaha yang terlalu keras ketika Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke Suna, sekaligus melamarnya pada ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Pria tua itu justru sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan menantu seorang Namikaze Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mendapatkan ancama dari Neji ketika mengutarakan niat untuk menikahi Hinata secara resmi dan normal.

Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah di depan beberapa baris kursi berwarna putih yang terjajar rapih. Naruto terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi ia ingin agar Hinata segera tampil. Pria itu ingin melihat Hinata, menyentuh Hinata, memeluk wanita itu sambil berjanji menjaga Hinata selamanya. Sampai saat ini, pikiran itu masih membuatnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa henti atas penerimaan yang diberikan wanita itu padanya.

Janji pernikahan dan resepsi yang direncanakan dengan sederhana beberapa minggu yang lalu berubah menjadi resepsi mewah di sebuah hotel di Suna. Naruto tak bisa menolak ketika Hiashi begitu bersemangat mengadakan resepsi mewah, dan Hinata tak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto berbisik dengan jenaka. "Jangan pingsan dulu, nona Hyuuga itu belum muncul."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia tahu Sasuke menyadari betapa hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Sasuke telah menikah beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Sakura, dan pasangan itu mempercepat perjalanan bulan madunya demi untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Pendeta yang memipin upacara berdehem, dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Ia melihat Hinata berjalan mengenakan gaun penganti putih berjalan ke arahnya dalam genggaman tangan ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Seseorang yang pernah sangat dibenci oleh Naruto, dan kini akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

Naruto memandang Hinata, cantik dan penuh cinta. Pria itu dapat melihat cahaya yang memancar dari manik _amethyst_ Hinata, merasakan cinta yang memancar dengan hangat. Naruto memberikan senyuman yang paling lebar dan tulus, ia begitu bahagia.

Tiga jam kemudian Naruto merasa lelah tersenyum, namun ia tak dapat berhenti. Mereka dipotret selama berjam-jam. Pernikahan mewah antara CEO Namikaze Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata tak luput dari mata _pers_ , dan Hyuuga Hiashi terlampau bersemangat untuk menyebarkan berita bahagia pernikahan putrinya sehingga mengizinkan beberapa _pers_ terkenal meliput acara. Naruto ingin semuanya cepat berlalu. Ia ingin makan. Ia ingin berdansa. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata, naik ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengan istrinya.

"Kau tampak kegerahan," ujar Shikamaru ketika berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku hanya kelelahan difoto." Naruto tersenyum kecut, menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Naruto mengamati Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya, hal yang paling disyukuri Naruto semenjak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya adalah mempunyai sahabat seperti Nara Shikamaru dan Uciha Sasuke. "Aku berhutang ucapan terima kasih padamu, Shika." Ucap Naruto tulus.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah-olah pria itu alien dan bukan sahabatnya. Shikamaru mengenal Naruto dengan sangat baik, dan bukan hal yang biasa bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus seperti itu. "Aku senang kau bisa melewati masa-masa sulit itu."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menyeringai, tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang bagus. "Bagaimana jika ucapan terima kasih itu digantikan dengan menaikan gajiku."

"Akan kulakukan." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Juga cuti selama seminggu," tambah Shikamaru. Mencoba mendapatkan lebih, dan ia tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Akan aku usahakan setelah pulang dari bulan madu." Naruto berkata sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan berlalu, "sekarang saatnya aku meminta pengantinku."

Naruto menarik Hinata dari kerumunan tamu, berjalan menuju taman yang sepi.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil tertawa, "bagaimana dengan tamu-tamu kita, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku menculikmu," jawab Naruto. "Ke manapun, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu."

Di bawah pohon sakura, di bawah siraman cahaya matahari, dan hembusan angin musim semi. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup dengan menyeluruh, meski tidak seperti yang ia inginkan, atau yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Hinata menengadah ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kebahagian ini tidak terasa nyata, rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Bukan mimpi," Naruto meyakinkan Hinata, menyisipkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga istrinya itu. "Tidak ada lagi mimpi, tidak ada lagi penyesalan, tidak ada lagi masa lalu, tidak ada lagi kebohongan." Naruto mencium Hinata lagi, penuh kebahagian. "Ini nyata, ini masa depan kita, nyonya Namikaze."

.

.

 ** _Empat tahun kemudian_**

Hinata memandang lembut bayinya yang baru lahir, adik perempuan untuk putra mereka yang berusia dua tahun, Namikaze Boruto. Ia tersenyum dan berkata kepada suaminya, Namikaze Naruto dengan penuh canda. "Ada penyesalan Namikaze- _sama_?"

Boruto bergerak terkantuk-kantuk di pundak Naruto saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut, suasan penuh cinta menyelimuti keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto menarik diri setelah beberapa saat dan menjawab lembut, "sedikitpun tidak."

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Special thanks to:

 **endahs442, naruruhina, Dewi729, hammerb101, Azu-chan NaruHina, Avia Hasava, Hitampanjang, Mishima13, Mell chan 22, Sella Ameilia, Uzumakisrhy, agungYAK123, Chocolatte LavenJe, chiaki arishima, troublemaker22, Helena Yuki, Anonim guest, Guest, Durarawr, ana, naru, yuliyantin, davitsep, Yeojachinguexo, ishida, zilda, winter, WiLLy.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Big hug for you all readers, terima kasih untuk review, semangat, dukungan, saran, dan masukan dari awal cerita hingga akhir. Maaf gak bisa aku balas satu-satu, terutama yang review tanpa _account_. Bukan maksud mau membedakan, tapi aku tipe yang membalas review secara pribadi (aku tipe tertutup, maklum ya) tetapi jika diperhatikan aku kadang bahas review kalian secara implisit di akhir kolom curhatku.

Dan pertanyaan untuk kalian semua yang membaca cerita aneh aku ini. Bagaimana? Cukup puas ya dengan endingnya? No sequel ya, aku masih punya satu projek (hutang) untuk melanjutkan cerita 'True Love' yang endingnya bikin semua pembacanya baper (terutama authornya sendiri).

Sekedar info untuk sequel 'True Love.' Pairingnya masih NaruHina. Loh kok? Diceritanyakan Naru- _kan_ dah _married_ sama Sakura, kenapa pairingnya masih NaruHina? _Well_ , mungkin dari kalian ada yang berharap Hinata akan bahagia dengan yang lain, tapi aku fans NaruHina. Aku gak bisa buat fanfiction selain pairing NaruHina. Selain itu, kalian bisa lihat sendirikan dari cerita 'Our Memories' jika aku tipe yang suka membolak-balikan cerita, dan mengenai konfliknya masih akan tetap seputar konflik batin.

.

.

Jika setelah ini kalian melihat cerita ini update lagi, abaikan saja, itu berati aku sedang memperbaiki typo. Dan jika tidak merepotkan, bisakah para readers semua memberitahukan aku di mana letak dari cerita ini yang menurut kalian paling berkesan, itu akan sangat membatu aku dalam membuat sequel 'True Love.'

Akhir kata, 'terima kasih' dan semoga suka dengan cerita ending dari **Our Memories.**

.

.

Summary untuk sequel 'True Love'

Cinta sejati tak akan melupakan, yang mencinta tak akan melupakan meskipun ia pergi jauh atau ia ditinggalkan.

.


End file.
